The Pact
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Five years ago six friends graduated from highschool.They were six friends who now had to say goodbye.So before they left they made a pact.That in five years no matter what happened or where they were they would meet up again for one summer. Dasey
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Okay first off for all of you who are reading What's Wrong With Me? I promise I have not stopped with it and the next chapter should be out soon, in fact I'll try to send out chapters for it faster since this one is brand new. Anyways for all of you who saw the trailer for this on you tube and decided to read it it's much appreciated and I hope you like it! Lastly this is only the prologue so I promise the drama factor will be kicked up way higher in future chapters! Enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Prologue**

_**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever…**_

_Casey's POV_

_I stood there on stage looking down at all my classmates in their graduation uniforms smiling that all their hard work had finally payed off. Yes today was the day we were graduating from high school. We had just finished excepting our diplomas and the part that made my stomach queasy, the part that I had been practicing for since freshman year was coming up. I smiled to the front row, where my closest friends were sitting. My eyes then landed on a special someone who smiled blowing me a kiss. I then heard the principal direct everyone's attention, "And now if you please I would like to introduce to you, you're class valedictorian, Casey McDonald." _

_I smiled stepping up to the podium I could hear Derek, Sam, and Ralph, whoot, whooting and cheering from Emily and Kendra. I smiled taking a deep breath, "Hello, I stand before you today as not only your valedvictorian, but as your classmate and as your friend."_

_I breathed in deeper, you can do this Casey you know exactly what you want to say so just say it. I smiled, "When I first came to this school I thought my life was ending, my mom had just remarried and I was in a new school, with no friends and unsure if I'd ever make any. However as many of you know this was not the case because this school Thompson High not only became my new school, but a second home. Some of the greatest memories have taken place in these halls, these classrooms. Between the pep rallies, prom, the hockey games," I smiled upon hearing loud whistles from Derek and his hockey buddies at this comment, "and now graduation."_

_I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen in my face before continuing, "Somewhere from freshman to our senior year we became a part of Thompson High and I for one will never forget the loving and precious memories I have experienced here over the years, and I will never forget you, the friends I've made along the way."_

"_So now as you see it was silly for me or anyone else for that matter to think freshman year was the end when even today isn't the end, today the start of adulthood is the beginning, it is the time for us to go out and make new memories, but never forget the ones we made here. It is the time for our dreams to begin for us to go out there and become what we've always wanted, what we will be. And although it may feel like we're leaving each other behind, we aren't we will always be there for each other even if in spirit because we're true friends forever. Thank you and on a closing note, we did it!" _

_I smiled throwing up my hat among all the others from my classmates as they began to cheer and hug each other. I slowly walked over to the side stairs getting off the stage looking around, high school was over, it was so hard to believe it felt just like yesterday it was just starting. I stopped on the stairs looking up at all the hats still in the air smiling._

"_Well that was some speech Ms. McDonald," I smiled looking up before running over and jumping into his arms. I then laughed ruffling his hair, "Why thank you Mr. Venturi," yes it's true I am currently madly in love with Derek Venturi, we both got over ourselves during junior year and admitted our feelings towards each other. I know it took us long enough, but since then we've been inseparable. _

_I smiled as he pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss, his lips felt and tasted so good. Oh and they were strong so strong it was like when you kiss him your whole body just went up in flames. We both looked up at the sound of cheering from very familiar faces we laughed walking over to our four other friends. We were all going to a party together tonight the last big one until we all went our separate ways, it was sad. I couldn't really imagine life without Emily, Kendra, Sam, Ralph, and most of all Derek. _

_We all stood there just sort of looking at each other in silence, no one knew what to say, or more likely we were afraid of what to say. Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and finally someone dared to speak up. "So guys what are we going to do without high school?" It was Sam who spoke up first, it was like him. Sam was the good guy of the group, not that Ralph and Derek weren't, it was just Sam wanted everyone to be happy and offered to be the barer of bad news if no one else wanted the job. Only this wasn't bad news it wasn't even news we knew high school was over. "So ladies how does it feel to know that at twelve o'clock tonight you will be officially out of high school?"_

_Kendra laughed, "Oh my god don't remind me, but hey at least there's gonna be a big party tonight, I mean if we have to go out, I say we go out in style," Emily smiled laughing as her and Kendra slapped hands, "and of course after tonight it means we will no longer be bothered with high school guys, but in fact hotter, older, and more experienced collage guys, although I'm sure Kendra already knows all about that."_

_Kendra smiled looking shocked, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, but if I did," she then squealed, "I would have to say it's totally better."_

_Derek then smiled, "Well thank you very much, but me, Sammy, and Ralph will all be collage guy's at twelve o'clock ladies." I smiled laughing and ruffling his hair, "Aw and I was so looking forward to still going out with a high school guy."_

_We then all looked at Ralph who jumped all of the sudden, "Hey I don't have to go to history class even more." Sam sighed smiling and patting him on the shoulder, "very good Ralph now if you could just remember not to show up here on the first day next year that would be great."_

_I then smile, "So exactly when and where is this party tonight anyways?" Kendra then smiled up at me, "It starts at nine o'clock, but being seniors, we shouldn't show up till ten, oh and it's at that new club that opened up in town."_

_I smiled, "Oh my gosh we have ID's to get in now!" Derek laughed, "Yeah well ID's showing that we're eighteen, but we still wouldn't be admitted in most bars Case."_

_I scoffed, "that didn't stop you Sam, and Ralph from getting caught at a bar and spending the night in jail last night now did it," Kendra then smiled, "Aw I remember that you guys called me at like one in the morning and then Casey and Emily came over and we stayed up all night laughing at you guys, seriously what were you thinking?"_

_Derek grinned, "We were thinking Ralph's uncle wouldn't give us ID's that said we were in our forties, I mean seriously man, come on." Ralph smiled throwing his hands up in defense, "hey I said I was sorry, but come on getting frisked by that lady cop was pretty hot, huh? Am I right?" he said nudging Derek and Sam who rolled their eyes._

_Derek then smiled looking down at me, "I could think of a better candidate to be frisked by…" he smiled his seductive smile to me and I laughed and Kendra smiled, "Aw what are you two going to do with out each other?"_

_I suddenly felt my stomach twist and my jaw clench, but tried to smile I saw the look in Derek's eyes too, but he was trying to be a man about it. I watched as poor Kendra regretted her words, but she was right what was I going to do with out him, why didn't I tell him how I felt sooner so we could have had more time. No, stop Casey you can handle a long distance relationship. I watched as Derek smiled, "hey it's not like she isn't going to visit all the time and I mean we're mature enough to handle a long distance relationship."_

_Emily then sighed, "Maybe you can, but what am I going to do with out my best friends…" Sam then smiled patting her on the back, "Hey what am I chopped liver? Come on Emily me and you are both going to the same collage not far from here that's one friend at the same place and the others will visit, it'll all be fine…" I smiled I was glad Sam and Emily were going to the same place I felt bad about me and her parting. Especially since me and Kendra were both going to room together in New York, she planned on opening her own fashion magazine company, which we all new she would and I was going into music, yes a hard industry, but the one I wanted. It was Derek I was worried about the most though, he was the only one branching off completely he got a scholarship for hockey, so did Sam, but they were different places. _

_Kendra then smiled, "Yeah and me and Casey will come visit a lot, so then when I'm the head of a big magazine company, writing about Casey a star on the rise, Derek Ralph, and Sam hockey stars, and you Emily will definitely become a successful doctor we will all be rich, beautiful, and powerful friends, nothing will change, you'll see," we all smiled nodding. I wanted to believe her so much, but I just had this feeling that something might pull us apart, maybe the distance, but I just pushed the thought away smiling. _

_I looked up smiling, but I could tell what was really written on my face and I knew Derek was eyeing it too, but I brushed it off looking around at everyone, "Yeah come on guys this is suppose to be the happiest time of our lives!" Everyone smiled nodding and laughing and I looked up at Derek who smiled down at me so I smiled back._

_We were all talking and laughing when all of the sudden someone jumped on Derek's back, "What the…" I quickly covered his mouth noticing it was Marti and he bit his bottom lip smiling. Behind her came Lizzie and Edwin and farther away I saw our parents talking to the Davison's. _

_I looked at Marti she had grown up some she was taller and starting to develop a little one thing I knew Derek wasn't too happy about she smiled as he set her down, "Smarti!"_

_She smiled, "Smerek, so how does it feel to be out of high school?" Derek laughed ruffling her hair, "great where have you been?"_

_Edwin smiled walking over and making a kissing face, "she's been off kissing her boyfriend," Marti shot him a glare and Lizzie nudged him. I just laughed, but Derek was now alert, "What boyfriend?"_

_Marti smiled flirtatiously while rocking back and forth, "my new one it's Emily's brother, Dimi," Emily then laughed, "Oh yeah he told me about that, I didn't know it was Marti though, hey Casey looks like we might be sisters one day," she said nudging me playfully and Derek rolled his eyes, he was such an older brother._

_I laughed, "Oh yeah, we might as well be I mean we see each other everyday, it's like impossible not…" I stopped my face falling, I wouldn't be seeing her everyday anymore. Emily thought this too, I could tell by her face so we both just smiled. Derek crossed his arms, "Smarti before I leave we're having a talk about this boyfriend thing." Marti rolled her eyes before hugging him and skipping away. Lizzie then came over hugging me, "Casey congratulations you looked so beautiful and your speech, I loved it, I'm going to miss you so much…" I smiled hugging her back, "Thanks Liz, but I'm not gone yet we still have tonight before I go to the party, I wish I could stay longer, but I and Kendra have to be there to get our apartment or we loose it."_

_Lizzie smiled, "yeah I know, she then turned to Derek, well you'll still be here I guess, for a little while longer." Derek laughed, "Gee Liz love the enthusiasm." Lizzie smiled hugging Derek and why looking a bit overwhelmed he hugged back. Edwin then came over smacking his hand and pointing at Derek and I, "Hey with you two gone me and Liz can work on ruling the house and high school…" Derek rolled his eyes pulling me closer, "Do me proud Ed," Edwin smiled nodding and then ran off with Lizzie over to where Marti and Dimi were. _

_I then smiled looking over where my mom and George were motioning us to get going. If your wondering yeah they know were together and they finally excepted it, not that they really had a choice. I smiled and Derek smiled noticing too, "Well I guess we'll see you guys tonight." I then smiled, "Yeah at the party," I was thinking more like you know the party where were supposed to be happy were all leaving each other, but I didn't I just smiled._

_Sam smiled, "Okay cool so do we all want to ride in one car or what?" Derek nodded, "yeah man we're gonna have to cram, but Casey can sit on my lap and Kendra can sit on Ralph's I guess and then you and Emily in the front."_

_Kendra then spoke up, "hey why does Emily get her own seat, no offense Em," Emily laughed, "none taken." Then Ralph just now realizing he was being insulted jumped up, "hey what's wrong with me?"_

_I laughed, "nothing Ralph Kendra will sit on your lap, right Kendra?" Kendra smiled patting Ralph on the back, "Of course I will Ralphy you know I secretly love you…"_

_We all laughed and then after all the hugging we went over to our parents where we were both congratulated a hundred times over again before and during the ride home. When we got back Derek and I hanged out with everyone, me especially since I was leaving in the morning. Then after dinner with the family Derek and I jumped up at the sound of the doorbell, we were already ready to go to the party, me it wasn't the party I wasn't ready for it was the end of it._

_Derek smiled pulling me up and grabbing his jacket, before we opened the door to Sam, wow it was like dejavu I couldn't even remember the number of times I saw Sam leaning against the porch when we opened the door. I told myself as we all smiled climbing in the car it wasn't the last time, but it was hard. _

_Derek's POV_

_As we climbed in Sam's car I pulled Casey closer to me, really close. I would never let her know how much I wanted her to not go to New York, but to come with me. I just smiled instead though as the car pulled out of the driveway._

_Kendra grabbed Casey's arm, "Oh my gosh so guess what!" Casey smiled laughing, "What?" Kendra began to bounce up and down on Ralph's lapuntil it looked like he was enjoying it too much and she stopped taking a long breath before continuing, "Well the landowner for our apartment called and said that he can upgrade us to the penthouse!"_

_Casey smiled and then laughed pausing, "Uh Kendra that would be great if we could afford it…" I looked at Kendra, she wasn't done talking I could tell by her expression as her smile grew bigger, "I know, but it would be the same price!"_

_Casey laughed, "Okay what's the catch? Am I missing something?" I laughed along with Sam and Kendra smiled nervously, "Well we would have two other roommates, but their collage kids too…"_

_I looked at Casey, she wasn't completely convinced so I spoke up, "That doesn't sound too bad, what are these girls' names?" Kendra smiled her nervous smile again, okay now I was confused, "Well… their names are Zack and Blaine…" I laughed, "those are weird names for girls," then it hit me I turned to Kendra, "those aren't girls are they?"_

_She smiled, "Not exactly, but come on Case, Derek I mean it's the penthouse and me and Casey need a cool place if we're going to make it in New York?"_

_Casey looked at me asking what I thought, but I didn't want to tell her because the answer was selfish. It was no, it was hard enough knowing how far away from each other we were going to be, but I don't think I could handle her living with other guys. I looked at her then she wanted this I could tell and I didn't blame her a penthouse in New York for that price was magical, and I decided no matter how it made me feel I wouldn't do that to her. So I smiled nodding my head, "Sounds great you guys really shouldn't pass it up."_

_Casey smiled hugging me and Kendra started to bounce again as her and Casey held hands squealing. I looked forward as they began chatting blocking them out. I saw Sam eyeing me from the mirror he was giving me that, I know you're lying look, but I brushed it off. Then I looked at Emily her head was down, I felt bad for her, for all of us. Suddenly the car stopped and I looked it was the new club, of course we leave when this town finally has something like this._

_We all stepped out of the car taking deep breaths; I wrapped my arm around Casey's waist walking close to her. Kendra laughed jumping on Ralph's back and Emily and Sam walked by me and Casey as we all went in. The club was loud and there were a lot of florescent lights, I almost recognized everyone in their since they were from Thompson High._

"_So should we get a table?" Kendra smiled jumping off of Ralph's back. Casey smiled yelling over the music, "yeah there's one over their just big enough for six!" Six, come tomorrow and it won't be six anymore for Casey and Kendra it will be two, Sam and Emily will have two as well, and then me and Ralph will be two as well, but six will be no more.. I pushed the thought away as the girls giggled running over to a table._

"_So what do you guys want to do?" I yelled over the music taking a seat next to Casey. Kendra, Emily, and Casey all smiled looking at each other before responding in union, "Dance!" Sam, Ralph and I then all moaned on cue, but laughed. Then we heard the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun come on. Kendra got up smiling before grabbing Ralph's on, "Come on Ralphy show me what you got!" she said tugging him out onto the dance floor laughing._

_Emily looked up smiling, "Sam do you mind?" Sam laughed taking her hand, "I assure you the pleasure is all mine…" I then smiled over to Casey who raised her eyebrows at me, "So are you still too cool to dance in public?"_

_I smiled pulling her up, "Nope being embarrassed is so high school." She laughed as I pulled her out onto the dance floor where we began dancing next to Kendra and Ralph and then Sam and Emily. Suddenly Emily and Kendra popped up dragging Casey towards the stage where they all began dancing and singing along._

_Oh girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh girls,  
Just wanna have...  
Â  
Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.  
Â  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)_

_They were all dancing together on the stage and people crowded around cheering Sam, Ralph and me came to the edge laughing and watching them. Towards the end of the song Kendra smiled jumping off the stage letting Ralph catch her. Emily then hopped down with Sam's help and Casey jumped on me as well, but while crashing her lips against mine as the song finally ended. I smiled reacting immediately and cradling her legs around me, before we heard cheering from our classmates and pulled apart blushing._

_We all laughed shuffling back to our table and sitting down. We spent the rest of thing night laughing, dancing, talking about all the crazy things the six of us did in high school. We spent the whole night together, just like it was supposed to be, but come tomorrow wouldn't be again for a long time. Finally I couldn't keep it in anymore as we were all walking out to the parking lot, so I stopped dead in my tracks everyone turning to look at me._

_I looked up, "How do we know we all going to be together just like this in five years, and I mean for sure?" It got silent and Ralph smiled, "Come on dude don't say that we'll always be friends, it's just the way things are."_

_Casey snuggled closer to me, but I sighed, "I know Ralph, but think about it five years of collage, what if we loose touch?" Kendra wasn't even smiling anymore she sighed, "Yeah I guess four years is a long time…"_

_Sam then threw up his hands, "Hey guys stop, come on we've been friends forever…" Casey smiled, "Yeah in five years we'll all be back here together again, right?"_

_I knew as much as everyone wanted to agree they now had their doubts, suddenly Emily spoke up, "Oh my gosh Kendra, Casey do you remember that movie we watched about how at the beginning of high school they made a pact?"_

_Kendra nodded, "Yeah, but we're not at the beginning we're at the end?" Casey then smiled hugging Emily, "No, no wait that's what we'll do we'll make a pact that no matter what happens, or where life takes us we'll all meet back here for one summer in five years."_

_I smiled wrapping my arms around her, "Yeah, no matter what." Ralph then smiled and Sam and him walked closer to the rest of us, "fine then it's a deal," Sam smiled putting his hand out. Ralph and I then laughed doing our secret hand shake the three of us made in like freshman year. We then all laughed even harder at the much more thought out and complicated one the girls had, which yes included dancing. We would all be together for ever and more importantly we would all be friends forever…_

"Derek dude, are you ready to go?" I looked up from the photo album to my to Ralph who was holding his suit case. I looked down at it one last time, at the photo album of senior year and one picture singled out the picture of me and her. I closed it shoving it into my dresser before grabbing my suit case, "Yeah I'm ready, so did you talk to coach about us being gone the whole summer?"

Ralph smiled nodding, "Yep totally he said it's cool and he'll call us if anything else happens, So uh did you talk to Sam to find out where were all staying?" I gulped as we walked into the elevator, "Uh he's going to pick us up at the airport him and Emily, but he didn't say the exact place."

Ralph nodded, "What about Casey and Kendra?" I held by breath at the sound of her name closing my eyes, "Uh I don't know, dude I really don't know…"

**Authors: okay so this was just the prologue and I promise everything will be explained more in the next couple chapters. Please review so I can know if I should continue I promise the story will get better, I just really wanted to get the prologue over and done with so bare with me! Anyways hope you liked it and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay first off thanks to the six people who reviewed it means a lot to hear that you like the story and this chapter is dedicated to you! Okay also I know how confusing everything might be at the moment, but I promise to explain everything in the next few chapters when the secrets will come out. The story will mostly be in Derek or Casey's point of view however there will be occasional other point of views from Sam, Kendra, Emily, and Ralph. Anyways please tell me what you think of this chapter because the reviews are what help me get the chapters out sooner really. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: suntry-princess, CloudXStrife, Reverse Psychology, Ghostwriter, Shortie91, and chloraspetic!**

**The Pact **

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter 1**

**Coming Home Is the Hardest Part**

Casey's POV

I felt the adrenaline coming to a stop, my heart slowing down. I exhaled a breath smiling and waving out to the cheering crowd before me. I waved up one hand, "Thanks for coming out tonight everybody! You were a great audience I hope you all had a wonderful time, goodnight!" I smiled before walking back stage where I was instantly greeted by a crowd of people. They were supposed to be my people, then how come I didn't know half of them? I turned around throwing up my hands to stop them, "thank you everyone, but if you don't mind I'm just going to head home, see you all later." They nodded before running off and I made my way to the back door. Outside was a car waiting I sighed opening the door, when finally I saw a familiar face.

"Great show tonight, you must be wiped…" Kendra smiled as I closed the door and she motioned the driver to drive. We had both come a long way me and my singing career and her head of probably one of the most successful magazines of our time, fashion wise that is. I smiled laying my head back, "Yeah it was fun, what about you things go over smoothly at magazine headquarters today?"

She laughed, "Do they ever, no they weren't too bad and I think they'll survive when I run it from home this summer." I popped up in my seat looking at her, "This summer?"

Kendra smiled rolling her eyes, "Casey please I told you like a month ago, remember the pact, your best friends, I'm not letting you run away from this, you're going, even if I have to drag you there." I scowled at her, "I'm too busy, and besides high school was a long time ago, Kendra please I doubt anyone cares about a stupid pact we made what? Five years ago, there are more important things to do…"

Kendra cut me off, "Excuse me Casey, do you hear yourself? Are you hearing what I hear, they're your best friends and their all going to be there and so are you. Besides I know what you're trying to avoid and you can't keep running from him, you'd have to settle it sooner or later anyways."

I stopped just at the mention of him, she was wrong this wasn't about him. Nothing was about him, it hadn't been for a long time, and it was staying that way. I looked over to her, "Fine I'm going, but just to prove to you things have changed, none of us are the same people we were before, and we never will be again. Where are we staying anyways?'

Kendra looked up from her magazine, "Um well I talked to Emily today and she said that we're all staying at Sam's house it's really big, you know with his hockey career and all. Can you believe he's still single, I mean you would have thought all those years alone with Emily they would have gotten together, but I guess not…"

I shook my head at her, and then I felt bad, I hadn't talked to Emily in so long. Mostly just short phone conversations and letters on holidays and birthday's. We had been inseparable all throughout high school and now we hadn't seen each other in person for over three years. The first two years we took visits everyone trying to stay in contact, but nothing worked out, nothing at all. The only person besides Kendra who would show up at my concerts or other places to see me was Sam; we had become best friends well long distance friends. It was really me and Kendra who were close though, we had moved out of the pent house when both our careers took off and into one of New York's finest homes, and we were happy, I suppose. What am I saying of course I'm happy, stop it Casey, just stop!

I looked back at Kendra, "So did you uh find out if Ralph is coming?" She smiled sadly up at me and I looked away, "Hun I think you mean Ralph and Derek… and yes their both coming, but like you said it doesn't matter right you're over it." I smiled, it was fake, but the best I could do and nodded looking out the window. As we came up to our lovely abode. We got out and Kendra thanked the driver as he pulled around back we then both smiled walking to the door. Kendra stopped stomping her foot, "Dam I left my key at the magazine, do you have yours Casey?"

I laughed rolling my eyes and pulling out my own key, "How you run a major cooperation, but can't even manage to remember a simple house key, Kendra blows me away…" She just smiled laughing and skipping into the house while I dragged behind. I knew she was excited about going home tomorrow and I wanted to be too, but let's face it wanting isn't getting and this was one problem I couldn't fix, right?

I walked into the kitchen pulling flavored water out of the fridge, "So any new messages?" She smiled before hitting the button, "Of course sweetie I mean it's us we're talking about." I laughed, "Glad to see fame and fortune hasn't gone to your head girly," she smiled flipping her hair, "please I've always been this way fame and fortune had nothing to do with it." She was right; Kendra was the same girl she was in high school only instead of texting gossip now she published it.

The machine beeped, "you have three new messages in your personal mailbox, and hundred and ninety two messages in your public mailbox, please select which mailbox you would like to play." Kendra smiled rolling her eyes and hitting the code for personal, she thought it was pointless to check the public, but I did it when I had spare time, which lately wasn't very often, but still.

The machine sounding lady spoke again, "You have three new messages to hear your messages press one." Kendra sighed loudly, "Oh god I'm trying to get my messages just get to it already," she punched in the rest of the questions by memory.

"First message… Hi Kendra this is your assistant and I was just calling to tell you I already got Casey and your bags to the airport, so everything will be ready for tomorrow." Kendra smiled at me and I gagged she then laughed hitting the delete button letting it roll to the second message, "Second Message… Hey Kendra, Casey it's uh Emily I just wanted to let you guys no since you're getting here late that we'll already be at the club, so to meet us there! Can't wait to see you guy's bye!" I smiled Emily sounded happy I wish I could be that happy about the whole situation, ugh stop it Casey, just stop! I hit the delete button this time letting it play the last message, "Third Message… Uh hey I think this is Casey and Kendra it's Ralph, if you remember, well I'm not supposed to be using this phone, it's Derek's, but I just had to see if you guys were coming I mean you know so we could chill! So anyways… Ralph what are you doing?... Uh nothing just calling my uh mom… Ralph why do you have my phone who did you call?... Nobody dude just chill… Ralph let me see the phone… Derek loser stop it your acting like your five years old… Ralph give me the phone… Uh sorry Case, Kendra I gotta go psycho woke up from his nap later… Ralph you little…" I looked up at Kendra, for four years I hadn't heard that voice and now it had just come back to haunt me.

Kendra sighed, "Casey…" I threw up my hands, "It's fine, I'm fine really just really tired, I'm going to bed Kendra goodnight." I said before running up the stairs and retreating to my room. I closed the door quickly locking it and sliding down sitting on the floor, what was I doing? I couldn't go back there, things weren't the same and besides why do I need to bring up my pasts ghost. I got up wiping away the tears that had some how fallen in such a short time, I then sighed walking into my bathroom and turning on my Jacuzzi tub before dimming the lights. I looked around waiting for the water to fill, "Why aren't you happy Casey?" I had said it out loud. I mean I should be happy I had everything a huge house, fame, a great career, a bathroom bigger than my old bedroom, living in New York. I had everything except the one thing I wanted most, but that thing or should I say he stopped wanting me a long time ago and I couldn't change that. That's why going home would be the hardest part of everything, I walked over stopping the water and slipping off my clothes, then tying up my hair. I stuck one foot in the tub checking to make sure the temperature was right, before easing myself gently in.

I set my cell phone down next to me as always, now that I thought about it I was worse about always answering my phone than even Kendra and mine usually wasn't for pleasure. I sighed closing my eyes and laying my head on my bath pillow feeling the fluffy bubbles around me. I heard Kendra in her room music playing softly a phone ringing and laughter answering it. I was almost falling asleep when my own phone rang vibrating next to me I sighed keeping my eyes closed and flipping it open to my ear.

"Hello," I said expecting to hear my manager, for hardly anyone got this number. I was surprised when I heard laughter coming from the other end, "Is that any way to greet your best friend and the best hockey player you know Miss Casey?" I smiled laughing a bit too, "Hey Sam sorry I'm just really tired…"

I could almost see him smiling through the phone, probably laying on the couch still in the same old blue beanie hat he wore all throughout high school, "So uh Ralph told me about the message you guys got, I just wanted to see how you were?"

I frowned sighing, "Sam please I'm fine, don't do this to me okay, just let me be. Just for once can we let this be?" Sam sighed, "Case you do realize that tomorrow you can't run from this?"

I sat up, "I'm not the one who ran Sam and besides I don't have to come really it's not like anyone would miss me too much." I heard Sam breathing nervously into the phone which was weird, but I ignored it when he spoke, "I think you're scared."

I brushed some bubbles off my shoulder before speaking again, my voice now shaky, "Sam don't talk to me about being scared, because you know nothing about being scared, but you know what you're right I am scared," I could feel myself starting to cry, but I didn't care so I continued, "I'm scared that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. That every morning I'm going to wake-up to an empty bed no matter who filled it the night before. I'm scared that I'll always be in love with the person who hurt me most, but most of all Sam I'm scared because come tomorrow that person is going to be staring me in the face!" I was breathing heavily the tears streaming down on my face, I grabbed my forehead starting to feel sick. Sam was silent, but the breathing was still there.

Finally someone spoke, "Casey are you okay?" the thing was the voice wasn't Sam, I knew the voice, but I wished I didn't. I felt my hands begin to tremble and then someone beep off of a phone. For minutes I couldn't speak and when I did it was very scratchy, "Sam what phone are you calling from?"

I heard Sam very quiet, but he was there until he spoke in a whisper, "the house… Casey I'm sorry I didn't know… he was… Casey?" I threw my hands up as if he could see me before I stated coldly, "Whatever Sam it doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow just don't call me anymore please." With that I hung up the phone standing up and wrapping a towel around me. I could not believe I had just told him everything I never wanted him to hear, he had some nerve listening into the conversations, and I guess some things never change.

I walked into my closet grabbing a tank top and pair of pajama pants carefully slipping them on. I then turned off the lights walking into my room and setting the phone down on the charger on my night stand. When I crawled in bed clapping and the lights went off I couldn't help, but think what tomorrow night was going to bring. How would I feel when I was lying in a different bed tomorrow night after coming face to face with the person I had avoided for so long now? And worse would I be able to take it, Sam was right I was scared, really scared.

Derek's POV

I sat there on one of the guest beds now staring at the phone, I knew my face was probably a mixture of shock, sadness, and anger, but I couldn't move. What had just happened why did I listen, and worse why did I not keep my mouth shut? Ugh I can be so stupid some times, I knew this was a bad idea, coming back here and tomorrow night would be even worse. It was bad enough reading or hearing about her wherever I go, now I'm going to be face to face with her. If she even talks to me at all especially after what just happened will be a miracle, I just sat here staring at the phone.

Suddenly the bedroom door flung open, revealing a not so pleasant looking Sam, he stomped over to the bed, "What the hell is your problem?" he asked in a louder than necessary tone.

I felt small so I stood up next to him stuttering, "I didn't think…" He sighed angrily pushing me down onto the bed, "That's right you never think! You didn't think back in high school, or in collage, why the hell I would have a reason to believe now would be any different is insane, but seriously why would you do that dude!"

I got back up getting a little angry, "What now I'm not aloud to use the phone?" Sam glared at me, "No, you're aloud to use the fucking phone whenever you want, but let me tell you something you're not aloud to do anymore Derek… you're not aloud to do that to her again, you screwed yourself over remember?"

I lost my temper, what can I say I didn't even realize I had pushed Sam down before he hit the floor. I stared at him before pointing my finger down at him, "You don't know what you're talking about… you weren't there!" He stared up at me in shock before getting up not saying a word and walking over to the door. When I thought he was going to leave he turned around no longer yelling, but speaking in low and cold voice, "I was wrong you have changed since high school before you were an ass, now you're an ass with no friends. Maybe it's time for a rain check Derek, goodnight." With that he walked out the door closing it behind him. I sighed pulling on my hair and falling onto the bed moaning.

I had friends, I had plenty of friends, I was very happy with my life, and what does he know? Nothing Derek he knows nothing about you or… Casey. I sat up it was the first time in forever I had even just thought her name, I moaned again kicking off my shoes. I then flung off the bedside lamp letting the room fade into darkness around my shuffling myself under the covers. Maybe I'd skip tomorrow, well tomorrow night, I mean after all I did have the best record back in high school for faking the most realistic fake sick. Then again Derek you had a lot of things back in high school, six great friends, and one great girl. Just stop it Derek right now, it's time to get over the past, the stupid, but great memorable past. I closed my eyes almost asleep when the cell phone started vibrating on the night stand next to me.

I moaned flicking on the light, and rubbing my eyes before reaching over and switching it on, "hello?" I said in my groggy sleepy why the hell are you bothering me voice.

"Hey sweetie, how was the flight, sorry I didn't call, but I was so busy there was this huge sale at the mall, and then I ran into my old friend Rob I think it is and he bought me lunch at this cute little café and then I called the cleaning lady for our apartment since she forgot to come by again, I mean can't we find someone in the house cleaning business who speaks more than two words of English… I mean come on hello not everyone majored in language in collage and is that word where you speak more than one language, but anyways what was I talking about?" Meet Paige my girlfriend, we live together, I'm a well known hockey player and Paige is well… a well known shopper. I sighed rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Oh uh you were asking me how my flight was I think?" I said laying my head back against a pillow. She giggled, "Oh right, so how was yours and Ralph's flight back to wherever you went, where was that again?"

I sighed, "Oh uh the flight was good, slept most of the way, and uh I'm back in my hometown remember for the summer?" I had told her this a million times, but still the gasp and probably plaster shocked look on her face on the other end of the phone didn't surprise me. "Oh my gosh! The whole summer, what am I supposed to do? What about your hockey career, you don't want to like drop your career at it's hottest point to you?" By her voice and energy right now you would think I was like killing her best friend or something.

I sighed trying to soothe my voice a bit, "Paige sweetheart I have everything worked out with hockey and my coach, I promise really honey, baby, come on you'll find things to do that's why I love you, you're independent." I now knew she was smiling and twirling a piece of her hair on the other end of the phone, "Fine for now, but this convo so isn't over Derry." Well the fact she's now using IM language is actually a good sign, I smiled, "That's my girl, now I'm really tired so I have to talk to you tomorrow bye," I felt bad when I hung up the phone on her saying her long and over exaggerated goodbyes, but I'll get over it, I always do. I turned off the light again once again almost asleep when my door burst open, I looked up moaning to see a very frazzled Ralph.

"Ralph dude what the hell? I'm trying to sleep… wait you look like shit what's wrong?" I said sitting up in bed a little. "Gee thanks," he mumbled flipping on the overhead lights, causing my eyes to sting, and plopping himself down on the bed.

He then gestured with both hands talking slowly, "I need help," I smirked laughing a bit, "Come on man your just now figuring that out, I mean you always were a little slow, but…" He cut me off smacking my arm moaning, "No dude I mean I need help with a specific problem… a uh specific woman."

I laughed sitting up all the way in bed, "Okay… any chance you also know the name of this specific woman?" He looked over at me obviously not amused at the situation at all like I was. He then turned away, "Well it's… this doesn't leave this room, but I sort of… maybe… just might be… in love with…Kendra." My eyes shot open huge and I started to cough on the air I had just breathed in, when I stopped though I looked up, "Uh Ralph you haven't seen her in five years, but uh wow, really wow."

He sighed, "Yeah I know, but after our last night before we all left and all I just can't forget her and I may have been secretly talking to her on the phone for the last couple of months, but only as friends…and that's my problem…"

I looked over at him rubbing my head, at all this new information that had just been put into my mind when something he said crossed it again and I looked over to him, "Uh just curious Ralph, but um anything in particular happen that night, before we all left I mean that made you decide and determine these uh feelings for her?"

He looked to me, before rubbing his own head and then spitting out, "We hooked up! At the end of the night after the party, but the weird thing was it wasn't like we were drunk or anything it was like we were really in love, I mean at least I was…"

This time I jumped up from my bed pacing the room and screaming on accident, "You had sex with Kendra!" Ralph threw a pillow at me, "Shut up, why not just post it all over the internet don't you and besides that's not my problem the problem is I haven't actually seen the girl in forever and if there was ever a chance she even had the smallest of feelings for me I'm pretty sure they've been demolished by all the success and New York guys." He scoffed at the last part and I did too, but for different reasons or more likely different people.

I then sat down next to him on the bed both of us staring at our shoes in silent, trying to think when my door was burst open for a third time tonight, seriously what happened to knocking? I looked up surprised after what happened earlier he came up here, but then he walked over to Ralph grinning and laughing, "Dude you had sex with Kendra?"

Ralph moaned falling backwards onto my bed I looked at Sam, but he was still smirking over at Ralph he didn't have to look at me for me to know he was still pissed at me though. Ralph sighed, "Yeah okay me and Kendra got together five years ago the night before we all left and I'm still in love with her so what do I do?"

Sam combed a hand through his hair, "Uh I don't know you could try telling her, god this is just like high school, all the drama and all, this summer is going to rock!" Speak for yourself it thought feeling myself become really sleepy again, I then sighed, "Look can we talk about his tomorrow when I'm not completely deprived of sleep I mean first…" I stopped myself when Sam glared at me so I continued with a different answer, "first Paige calls, and now I get to hear about Ralph and Kendra's magical roller coaster ride."

Ralph threw another pillow at me scoffing and Sam actually laughed. Ralph then sat up, "Ooh Paige the brat with the credit card, she scares me." Sam smiled, and I wanted to wipe it off with my fist, but decided against it. I then glared at Ralph, "Everyone scares, you in fact I'm surprised you could actually handle Kendra."

Ralph looked at me and I realized I wish I could take back my words, but I couldn't if I had learned anything it was that you can't take things back. I went to apologize, but Sam cut me off staring straight at me, "Don't listen to him Ralph, just because he's bitter he couldn't handle his, he has to put others down, come on let's let the princess sleep we can continue this downstairs."

Sam then stalked out of the door and Ralph stood up I looked up at him, "Dude I didn't mean it that way, and you rock! I mean Kendra seriously you definitely own the title of being the man for a while." He finally smiled and I sighed with relief knowing that we were cool again. He then walked out of the room and I finally turned out the lights falling asleep finally!

Casey's POV

"Get up Casey! Do you know what time it is?" Sounded a cheery Kendra while opening up all the curtains, causing bright light to fill my bedroom, I then moaned sitting up in bed rubbing my head and mumbling, "Yeah time to go back to bed."

Kendra smiled hopping and sitting at the end of her bed, "No it's time to get up and also two in the afternoon seriously how can you sleep that long when there's so much to do today?" She smiled, but it was a weird smile she was definitely thinking about something or someone, but I decided to not ask at least not now, instead I rolled my eyes.

"Please I think I'd much rather sleep all through today and miss it completely, in fact," I pulled the covers over my head, "wake me up when this summer is over!"

Kendra sighed then laughed pulling the covers off of me, "How about you get your lazy, but tiny, butt out of bed and get ready for our flight!" I laughed sarcastically, "oh yeah I'm really looking forward to that one!" Kendra sighed, "Casey come on what's with you I mean I know you heard his voice last night, but…"

I cut her off sighing, "Kendra last night Sam called and well we started talking about everything and stupid me basically spilled my guts about everything and guess who was on the phone and asked me if I was okay before hanging up?"

Kendra looked at me shocked, "You mean he had the nerve to listen in and then let you know he was listening in?" I nodded looking down, "yep, so he knows everything inside of me, my feelings everything, this sucks, so do you understand now?" I looked up and Kendra was smiling, "Casey I have a plan?"

I looked at her oddly, what was she up to, "Okay…" She smiled grabbing my hands, "Okay so you want Derek to think you've moved on and you don't care right?" I nodded, but I wasn't even sure I really wanted that, "Yeah, but after last night?" Kendra smiled, "please you can play that off easily, but here's what your going to do. Casey you're famous okay you have songs on the tops of the charts and yes Derek's a famous hockey player, but come on I'm sure more people know your name." I cut her off, "yeah and your point?" She smiled, "go down there and be proud, show all that you have become without him and I have a few tricks up my sleeve too." I nodded, but I was still unsure, but I smiled and Kendra squealed pulling me up out of my bed and pushing me into the bathroom.

She sat me down in a chair, "Okay first things first, we are going straight to the club when we get there to meet all of them so we need to look fabulous!" She pricked and plucked me, trying on a dozen outfits until finally we were both done. We both stood there in the length mirror looking us both over, "Wow, you're good, better than my make-up people," I smiled looking down at myself.

My hair was in luscious pretty curls and my make-up was done perfectly. Then I was wearing a red satin dress that was strapless and went about just above my mid-thigh. It also had a layer of rhinestones on the waist band and then a matching necklace and earrings. And on my feet were red pumps with rhinestones on the straps that sparkled. I didn't know how comfortable it would be on the plane, but it was worth it. I looked over at Kendra who also looked great. Her hair was straight and went about to her shoulders, it had a lot of body and the darker highlights with her blonde hair popped out perfectly. The side bangs she now had matched her face and make-up perfectly. She was wearing a black dress with thin straps and a big hot pink bow that tied in the back around her waist. She then had on black and pink earrings and a necklace that matched her outfit. While her shoes were classic style heals and black, she smiled towards me, "I am so good, we look fantastic!"

I smiled Kendra was right, we did and it was time I stopped mourning about this trip, so it was stopping here. I smiled, "Well let's go, we have a plane to catch."

Kendra smiled taking my hand, "see that's the Casey McDonald I know." I laughed and we grabbed our purses and got into the car and we were off to the airport. When we got their we told our driver to drive right up to the plane since we had passes and he did so. When we got out we were greeted by Kendra's assistant she smiled, "Okay Ms. Kendra here are your ticket's first class, like you requested have a great trip and please call me if you need anything and I will be right there." Kendra smiled, "thanks sweetie, but I'll be fine so uh you're in charge of the magazine headquarters while I'm gone and feel free to use the credit card to buy you some outfits you deserve it," she then hugged her and pulled me onto the plane where we took our seats laughing. Okay this was it I was going home, and it was the hardest part.

Derek's POV

I was sitting in the car with Emily, Sam, and Ralph we were on our way to the same club we shared our last night all together five years ago and yeah I was so siked, not. Sam was driving and Emily was in the passenger seat while me and Ralph were in the back. Emily squealed, "Oh my gosh tonight is going to be so fun I haven't seen Casey and Kendra in like forever! I mean can you believe what they have done Kendra's magazine is like the best and Casey is like everywhere I go!" I scoffed under my breath, "tell me about it," I didn't think anyone heard, but by the evil glare I got from Sam I'm thinking he did. Ralph smiled, "Yeah so do you think they'll come with dates?"

I gulped that hadn't even crossed my mind, they wouldn't bring, oh god I could not handle the first time I see Casey was with another guy. Emily smiled, "well I mean they might, but according to People Magazine Kendra is playing the field and Casey just broke-up with her latest boyfriend, football player I think, but really cute."

I rolled my eyes of course it was a football player and I already knew all about him I had seen them in magazines Paige insisted on reading all the time, it made me sick. I was just happy it was over, I mean I never liked the guy in the first place. Sam laughed, "Wow Emily don't you find it a little weird you read about your friends in People Magazine."

Emily smiled, "No Sammy actually I think it's cool, hey let's turn up the radio," Emily tuned it up to hear the radio announcer, "Okay everyone out there we just got another request for another song from Casey McDonalds newest CD so here it is first time on the radio Your New Girlfriend By Casey McDonald!" Emily squealed and I sighed, but listened to the lyrics.

_So many crazy memories of you and me  
Like the time we drove to the OC  
Got so lost we thought we would never get home  
You know the night when I gave my heart to you  
And you swore that you felt the same too  
You said that you would never ever leave me alone _

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms   
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, all the things I never knew  
But I always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end  
Your new girlfriend (your new girlfriend)

I believe what goes around comes around   
So stay out of the deep end or you'll both drown  
Even shallow water is over her head  
You broke my heart but baby hey life goes on  
Everything is down for a reason  
Now I can see for me there's something better ahead

Out of nowhere you were gone   
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more   
Than just a friend, all the things I never knew  
But I always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end  
Your new girlfriend

I don't know what I was thinking to let us   
Get this far, cuz now that I see who you really are  
You can have a new girlfriend

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, to think inside I think I knew  
But I always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end... 

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) 

Your new girlfriend

When the song ended I felt a lump form in my throat out of all of us Emily was the only one who didn't know about what happened so I wasn't surprised when she clapped her hands, "Oh my gosh that song rocks! Who do you think it's about?"

I looked up at Sam who was glancing at me through the rearview mirror, "Oh I don't know Em, I would hate to be that guy though, wouldn't you Derek?"

Ralph looked at me and I looked away, "Oh uh yeah must suck to be him." Ralph then spoke up, "So uh Emily how are things going with your job?"

Emily smiled turning back to face him, "really good I just opened up my own office and the little kids that come in, sick or not, are so cute!" Sam laughed, "Yeah so is the new male doctor too apparently." Emily laughed smacking Sam's arm, "Shut up."

Sam laughed dodging it, "hey come on I'm just repeating what I heard about what was it oh yeah Andrew." I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore I was thinking about her and how I was going to see her tonight, I wasn't ready for it, but I knew I couldn't bail. One Sam wouldn't le me, two Derek Venturi is not a coward, and three well I just won't!

"Derek, dude you coming we're here," I looked as Ralph asked since everyone was already out of the car, I nodded climbing out and following them in. We went in and Emily found the same table we sat at five years, ago how ironic. I wasn't all that into the conversation I spent most my time my eyes at the door while everyone else had fun. Suddenly my phone rang, everyone looked at me and I grabbed it out of my pocket flipping it open, "Hello."

Paige squealed into the phone, "Derek baby oh my gosh I miss you so much so I have a surprise for you!"

I was still looking around, but nodded, "a surprise, what surprise?" I could practically see her grinning into the phone, "Okay so how would you feel about seeing me tonight!" I rolled my eyes smiling, "Well I'd love to see you, but seeing how I'm sort of in Canada right now and you're…" She cut me off, "In Canada!" My eyes got hug and I stuttered on my words, "what?" She sighed, "What aren't you happy I'm coming to see you, don't you miss me?" I sighed and Ralph and Sam were laughing at me, "Uh yeah I'll see you when you get here I guess, when are you getting here?" She then said softly, "you'll see." And hung up the phone I dropped it back into my pocket moaning.

Emily smiled at me trying to imitate Paige, "Derek baby oh my gosh!" I glared at her and she smiled, "okay calm down dude, we were just messing around, I'm sure she's nice." Sam looked up, "and I'm sure she's a brainless bitch."

I looked up at him and Emily and Ralph now looked awkward, but I didn't care I glared at him, "Remind me again how we were ever best friends?" Sam glared back, "Oh see we were best friends before you turned into a cheating, lying, scamming, know it all, arrogant, ass, but uh welcome home buddy." He then got up storming off to the bar and Emily looked oddly at him and then me, "What's he talking about?" I looked up sighing, "Nothing Em, just how coming home was a mistake." Sam came back a few minutes later with a drink and everyone started talking again except for me.

Casey's POV

Okay that whole confidence thing I had before, totally gone now! Kendra and I were sitting in the car we took from the airport right outside the club and I was having trouble breathing, "Kendra, I can't do this, I changed my mind!"

Kendra smiled, "Casey yes you can now breathe," I shook my head, "no please don't make me do this." Kendra held my head forcing me to look at her, "Casey listen to me you look great, you are great, now I want you to go in there and show them everything you got!" I looked up panicking, "But!" She cut me off, "No buts now what's your name?" I looked at her oddly, but answered, "Casey McDonald," She smiled, "Good now how many hits do you have." I smiled hugging her, "Okay I can do this, but we need a warning signal." She smiled nodding, "Of course if you need to absolutely get out of there then all you have to do is text me okay?" I nodded, "Okay." She smiled, "good now after you," I smiled as the door was opened for us and I stepped out of the car waiting for Kendra and we stood in front of the doors. We were just about to walk in when we heard some teenage girls screaming, "Oh my god it's Casey and Kendra!" Can we please have you autographs?" I smiled turning around, "sure here you go," me and Kendra quickly signed and then slipped inside.

We walked through the doors, smiling and laughing when I looked around it was so weird, it was like nothing had changed, but something had changed, a lot had changed. We soon heard Emily screech, "Oh my god!" I looked over smiling as Emily ran over hugging Kendra and they started to talk I looked over at the table and Sam walked over grabbing me in a tight hug, I hugged back smiling.

He laughed, "Great to see you, you're not still mad are you?" I smiled, "No, but your on probation." He smiled Ralph came next he said hi to me and then walked straight to Kendra and they started talking and that's when I saw him. Walking straight towards me, there was no avoiding it now.

**Authors Note: Okay so what did you think? Also songs from various artists will be used for Casey and some of the lyrics also may be shifted to fit her. Well please review when you do it means a lot and I want to know if I should continue. Well anyways hope you liked this chapter and please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everyone well first off thank you to all of those who reviewed because without those reviews I would not be continuing with the story, not seeing the point, but really people the reviews mean a lot so keep them up and I'll try and keep up the updates! Okay so now a few of you pointed out you were confused and I know everything will be cleared up and explained in the next few chapters in flash backs and such, I might even have a chapter of just flash backs, but I haven't decided yet! Anyways I guess I'll let you get to reading and hope you like chapter two, enjoy!**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed whom include: LifeWithSanna, fanficrulez, suntry-princess, lemonlimeb, 1hotactress, chloraseptic, Lanter, Ghostwriter, xobriannaxo!**

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter 2**

**Derek Finishes Everything, but Not This Time**

Casey's POV

I just stood there staring at him making his way over to us for what seemed like forever. Suddenly it was if the room had gone silent, time had stopped and everything was still, but him coming towards me. The lump formed in my throat, but I swallowed it hard and could feel several of my friend's eyes on us. Sam stood beside me and I looked to him he smiled squeezing my hand and I squeezed back feeling somewhat relieved. Okay Casey this is it, it's where you choose to A not let this phase you, or at least act like it doesn't, B stomp on his foot and or slap him running out, or C go with A, but also smile say hi and walk away into the party. Okay what would Kendra do, I'm thinking C, so I bundled up all of my courage and looked straight at him. He hadn't changed in looks, really just a bit more manly and handsome I guess, but I didn't want to think about that so I pushed it away. He smiled when he was in front of me and I could tell it was forced, but mine was too, so what did it matter? It doesn't matter; it hasn't mattered in a long time.

"Uh it's nice to see you again Case, you look great," he smiled also in no way attempting to touch me in the slightest way, not that I had expected that or anything. I smiled nodding, "Thanks it's nice to see you too," I then looked around at everyone, "Um I'll see you guys in a bit I think I'm going to go get something to drink or something, bye!" I smiled walking away, but as soon as they could no longer see my face I let it fall to show how I was really feeling right now, which was not good, at all. I heard Kendra behind me laughing, "That's Casey normal and everyday people bore her easily lately, guess she just needs to find something more entertaining." I knew this question she had probably spoken directed at Derek and he knew it, but I didn't even care if it hurt his feelings.

I walked up to the bar sitting down on a stool away from some people, since they had started looking probably trying to determine if it was me or not. I laid my head in my hands on the bar, moaning and staying there for a while until someone tapped me, I sat up, "Can I help you?"

It was the bartender he handed me a drink, "here this is for you." I was confused, "I didn't order this." He smiled then motioning to the other side of the bar, "I know some guy over there told me to send it cheerleading Casey." With that he walked away, I began searching for the person, only one person had ever called me that, my old boyfriend Max, but there was no one in here even resembling him. We hadn't talked since I broke up with him after his game; I had always felt bad about it not to mention Derek being one of the reasons. He had constantly nagged me about breaking up with Max and that he had changed me and all, finally I did and then we got together not to long after that. I sighed giving up; maybe it was Sam or someone playing a joke on me. I looked down at the drink, it was a watermelon martini and it did look nice right about now.

I took a sip, then setting it down when someone took a seat next to me. It was a very attractive dark haired boy, muscular and tan and if I remember his name was Max. He smiled at me, "Well, well, well look who found her way back to town." I smiled laughing, "nice to see you too Max." He smiled bringing me in a hug, which I accepted it felt good he the smiled when we pulled away, "You look great and well your career sure has taken you far hasn't it?" I smiled nodding and then smirked remembering what I had heard about him, "What about you, you football star and still famous bachelor?" He smirked doing that cute little dimple thing I remembered so well. I giggled pinching his cheek, "aw you still have your dimples."

He smiled, "and you still have that beautiful smile," I blushed looking down and then smirking up in his direction. A thought then crossed my mind and I raised an eyebrow, "Wait I thought you didn't live here anymore either, well at least that's what People Magazine said," I giggled at the last part and he smirked blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well you heard correct of should I say read correct, but I do own a place here and I came back for the summer plus please tell me you didn't also forget our five year high school reunion this summer did you?"

I took a sip of my drink almost spitting it out when he said this, "What, oh my gosh really this summer, wow well I guess it's convenient I'm already down here then, huh? I wonder if Kendra knows about this." Max smiled, "Wait are you here with Kendra I mean I heard you guys are still good friends, but is she here too?" I smiled twirling a piece of hair, "actually it's me, Kendra, Emily, Sam, Ralph, and… Derek, here tonight."

Max smirked acting playfully dramatic, "Ouch first night back in town and the ex-boyfriend's here too, no wonder you hiding out." I smacked his arm laughing, "Shut up I am not hiding out!" He raised his eyebrow smirking, and questioning my response I then sighed smiling and crossing my arms, "Come on tell me anyway I can prove to you I am not hiding out, because I'm not," I said it a little defensively.

Max smirked pondering the question and then standing up, "Dance with me, front in center, in the middle of the dance floor where everyone can see." I laughed turning to face him in my barstool, "Um how exactly does that prove I'm not hiding out from Derek?" He smiled holding out his hand, "Well if you dance with me everyone will see including Derek, proving you are not a coward, but if you don't well then the Casey I knew back in high school sure has changed, because she would never, ever let anyone by the name of Derek Venturi control her, well except when he talked her into braking up with her super, totally fantastic, dreamy, muscular, popular, fun, loving, foot ball boyfriend," he smirked and I giggled at the last part he definitely hadn't lost his charm or his looks if anything he gained even more. Still though as of now, the connection I had lost with him back in high school hadn't returned, and it should have he was perfect, wait Casey is he even asking. I looked up at him; okay maybe one dance couldn't hurt, right?

I smirked placing my hand in his, "Hey do you realize the last time we danced was at prom?" He smirked leading me out towards the dance floor and then stopping right in front of my groups table. He then smirked leaning in and whispering in my ear, "be right back." He then disappeared into the crowd of people and I smirked a little confused. I then squealed jumping up and turning around clapping. When I looked up my heart stopped, why did he have to stare at me like that, I was doing nothing wrong, nothing at all. What he did was wrong, what he did deserved that look not what I was doing, because I wasn't doing anything I was catching up with an old friend, who at the moment was treating me way more like a friend than he was. I looked away from Derek finding Kendra getting up raising her eyebrow, "Is that Max?" I smirked nodding, "maybe, I don't know I was sitting at the bar and I got this drink from someone who sent it to cheerleading Casey so I was like okay only one person ever has called me that before and then there he was. And oh my gosh he still has the cutest dimples and he's so sweet, he's down here for the summer too, he asked me to dance, but I don't know where he went," my face fell a little bit at the end as I sat down between Kendra and Sam.

Emily smiled laughing, "Casey in Max sitting in a tree…" she was cut off by Derek and surprisingly Sam at the same time, "Can we not?" I laughed looking at Sam and ignoring Derek, "Wow you guys are grumpy." Sam smirked glaring playfully and I rolled my eyes he then smiled, "all I'm saying is if the Max thing didn't work out before, I don't think it's going to work out this time."

I was about to say something, but Derek cut in, "Exactly I mean you know what they say about past relationships there's no sense in redoing them, if they weren't worth it the first time." I stared at him, had he even realized what he just said, even if it was only meant about Max, those words cut into me like sharp knives, repeatedly. I felt Kendra, Sam, Ralph, and Emily all having there eyes on me waiting for my reaction. I saw Derek's facial expression change and knew he had realized exactly how that had sounded.

I looked to the side forcing back the tears and seeing Max walked over I then looked back at all of them smiling a fake smile, and then directly at Derek, "Well Derek, I'm not looking for a relationship for one, just some fun and two, no offense, but your probably the last person I would ever take advice for a successful relationship," I heard laughing from Sam and Ralph and as I turned around smirking and walking away I could feel Derek's eyes on my back, but I didn't look back I looked straight forward walking directly up to Max. Who smirked stopping in front of me, I giggled, "what are you so smiley about?" He laughed, "wait for it and…. Listen."

I smiled listening to the music suddenly flowing over the speakers and then gasped in happiness realizing what song it was. It was our song we danced to as king and queen at prom, how he even remember, being a guy was amazing. I smiled listening to the beginning lyrics. The song was Kiss Me, but the remake version from New Found Glory, but acoustic so it was still slow and pretty…

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress._

I smiled looking up at him, "so are we going to dance, or not?" He smiled leading me out to the dance floor, and I took that as a yes. I wrapped my arms around him listening to the lyrics again…

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

I smiled as Max dipped me on the laugh part and laughed coming up closer and leaning my head on his shoulder. When I looked up from over his back I saw everyone staring at us, I was smiling until I saw Derek looking up at me, his face looked angry and hurt it was the same face he had when I walked out on him and it all ended. I tried to listen to more lyrics to forget about it…

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

It didn't help I felt myself flashing to the exact place in a flash back I didn't want to go…

_(Flashback three years ago Casey's POV)_

_I smiled standing outside Derek's apartment about to knock on the door. I was here to surprise him, I canceled a private gig, which would have paid well, but money to me still didn't matter. I would much rather be here, I smiled reaching my hand up to the door to knock when I heard a door open inside and walking towards the door. I smirked, perfect, I then hid behind a wall and the hallway now I could really surprise him when he walked out the door. I made sure he wouldn't be able to see me and peaked my head out from the corner when I heard someone come out. Derek stepped out looking as handsome as ever and I started to move forward, but then stopped dead in my tracks. _

_A girl came out from the door giggling and grabbing Derek in a kiss, my heart stopped, and broke into to, then felt as if someone was repeatedly beating it. I put a hand over my mouth to stop any sound or reaction and started backing up behind the corner. The tears then started to stream down my face and I fell against the wall sliding down. I then heard them laughing and her giggling, still holding each other. I listened, since I couldn't feel like I could move. _

_She giggled, "Last night was so much fun," I grabbed my mouth again gasping and feeling as if the air was leaving the room leaving their words for me to suffocate in. I then heard Derek, "Well you know it was something I wanted to do for a long time Paige." I ran my fingers through my hair not even feeling as if my heart was there to be broken anymore, but a huge hole that could never be filled. I didn't even bother trying to wipe away the tears, because they wouldn't stop pouring down my cheeks and there was no use._

_I then heard Paige, "Well I guess it's good then that I'm coming over tonight again, huh?" I grabbed my legs whimpering, but silently, I didn't want them to hear. That's when I heard him, "Yes, so see you then goodbye." I got up wiping away the tears and straightening myself and by the silence I knew they were kissing. I then backed further down the hallway and out of sight as I heard footsteps coming this way and then she appeared from around the corner. I got a better look at her, she was pretty, blonde, nicely figured. She looked well dressed and like the perfect popular girl from the movies. I leaned against the wall and she smiled at me as she passed and I looked down. I then as if another person controlling me found myself walking back towards Derek's door I came around the corner and he was turning around about to go back in. I then reached down onto my hand and took off, yes an engagement ring, well a promise one. I looked at it for one second and then screaming chucked it at his head. He froze bending down and picking it up, his back still to me. He brought it up to his face and then when realizing what it was turned around to face me. _

"_Casey it's not… please just… I'm so…" he began to plead walking towards me. I threw up my hands backing away from him shaking my head, "Don't, I don't want to hear it Derek I just don't want you to come near me, or touch me, or ever try to talk to me again. It's over, for good the moment you broke my heart is when you became dead to me. So please just stay the hell away from me."_

_He stopped coming near me and I watched his face look hurt, but I didn't care he then stuttered, "Casey you don't mean… come on I'm sorry please don't do this, here take this back it's yours okay I gave it to you." I looked down at it shaking my head, I then looked up coldly, "You did this to yourself Derek, and my feelings aren't changing it's done and that is just something your going to have to live with for the rest of your life I guess," he looked at me shocked and I noticed small tears forming in his eyes, but I didn't care so I continued walking over to him and lifting his head so he was forced to look at me I then stared into his eyes and my voice showed the hurt again as the tears started and I nodded, "you know I really, hope she was worth it." With that I let go turning around and walking away, he didn't chase after me, not that it would have mattered. I just walked I didn't get a cab I just kept walking and walking not even knowing where I was going. I was lost and my heart was broke and life at this point felt as if it was over…_

I snapped up when Max twirled me around and I realized I was back in reality, back in the present time. He smiled those dimples at me and I felt bad, I wasn't in love with him again, but I wasn't in love with Derek either. I looked at Max and he smiled down at me so I smiled back and we continued dancing.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

He spun me around and I laughed loosing my balance almost and him catching me saving me form embarrassment, we continued dancing and he laughed raising an eyebrow at me, "So look's like some things still never change." I laughed playfully sticking my tongue out at him, "Hey actually I am not that clumsy anymore thank you very much, I'm just taken away by your amazing dancing skills." He smirked, "yeah I know, but uh your not to bad yourself." I smiled looking into his cute eyes.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

"You know, I wish we could have stayed in touch more, when you left Case, because uh right now, is really great," he smiled blushing. I smiled blushing myself and looking down. I then felt Max's hand sliding under my chin and bringing my face gently back up to his.

_So kiss me_

I then felt him bringing my face towards him, but I didn't stop it for some reason. However I glanced with my eyes back over at the table and I froze at what I saw. Derek was still eyeing me, but someone had come up behind him. It was her.

_So kiss me_

Derek looked back at her kissing her lightly and then turning back to look at me to see if I had seen. He looked at me and I couldn't tell what his facial expression was I then smiled, surprising myself and turning back to Max he smiled at me and I smiled back.

_So kiss me_

I then grabbed Max's cheek pulling him into a kiss, a very long passionate kiss. He had always been a good kisser, not the best, but the best was an ass so Max's lips felt pretty good right now. It was like adrenaline in my veins a rush almost, it was fun, but not love. But it felt good and it was fun and it felt nice to know that this was one guy who I could have fun with and he knew me before the world did and so that's why I smiled when the song ended and I pulled apart, what had I just done. I then shook my head smiling, Kendra was right I might as well have fun, god knows he will, I didn't let myself look back at Derek and Paige.

_So kiss me_

When I did though I felt the tears wanting to come I looked up at Max and he looked at me confused. I then sighed I had to get out of here, I took a pen out of my purse and wrote my number on his hand, now I could get away. I then smiled apologetically and turned around wanting to run out of the door. I had to pass our table though so I sucked it in walking towards it and finding myself slowing down as I came closer. I was about to keep walking when someone grabbed my dress stopping me, "Casey where are you ,"going?" I looked out to see Emily. I stopped turning around, "I uh just needed some air."

Emily smiled, "I guess anyone would after a kiss like that, but come on you can get air later sit down and talk to us, we haven't been able to catch up yet. I smiled down at her and then I sat down, Emily was right the reason I came back was for my friends not for Derek, so I was going to hang out with my friends and quite frankly I was here first so Paige needs to get her skanky little ass out of the group, I sighed be the bigger person Casey she doesn't even know who you are.

I smiled sitting between Sam and Kendra which with my luck was right across from Derek and Slu… I mean Paige. I looked over at Kendra who smiled sadly at me and I shot her a look. She then smiled evilly and started laughing, okay I think she's crazy, she then leaned over to whisper in my ear, "So does Max still taste good?"

I covered my mouth about to burst into laughter I then smacked her shoulder, "Kendra it doesn't taste, okay well maybe a little," I giggled I knew where she was going with this. Suddenly I heard an angry sounding voice speak up and I looked over to Derek, "Okay so what the hell does or doesn't taste?"

Sam laughed in a scoffing way, "I think their talking about Mr. Prom King's lips over there," he said motioning towards Max who smiled waving at me from the bar. I looked back to Derek and then up at Paige who was starring at me like she was missing something. I didn't think about it before I said it, but it was like the bitch in me came out when I scoffed looking straight at her, "Um can I help you with something?"

Kendra, Sam, and Ralph all tried to hide their low laughter and Emily, poor clueless on the subject Emily looked confused. Paige just smiled, oh great she's going to be a smart one, not! I looked at Derek and he was giving me this look like a where the hell did that come from, but I ignored it. I then heard Paige gasp, "Oh my god it's you!"

My eyes got huge, she wouldn't know I looked at her if she did then I wouldn't have to be nice at least I looked at her blankly again, "excuse me?" She smiled giggling, "your Casey as in Casey McDonald I love your music."

I forced a smile nodding through gritted teeth, "really… how nice…" NOT! She then smiled nodding, "Yeah Derek even took me to one of your concerts before, and told me how you guys dated in high school." I spit out my water I was taking a sip of all over Sam. I then turned to Derek, "What?" He looked at me not knowing what to say I went to look at Kendra, but she was gone, but it didn't matter I just didn't want to look at him. I then heard him, "Casey I…" but he was cut off by a voice over the speakers we all looked up to find Kendra standing up on the stage, okay what is she doing.

She smiled, "Hey guy how are you doing tonight? Well as some of you may know we have a special guest here tonight, now she's from here, but she also now a major record deal and songs just bouncing of the charts!" I looked at Sam, who gave me the hey your on your own look. What was Kendra doing, this was not the time and her plan was getting harder and harder!

She then smiled, "Now please give it up for fantastic, hot, and sexy singer Casey McDonald who will be gracing you tonight with a song she wrote a long time ago that you've never heard because she didn't want it out there yet, but tonight your going to hear it and I hope it stays in your head all night." Oh my god I knew which song she was talking about me and her had practically wrote it together, it was a little while after what happened with Derek and she was making me burn some of his pictures and then I got a pen and started writing of course she also made her own contributions.

I didn't want to sing it though, I was so sick of reliving this! I watched as she smiled motioning towards me and people started cheering looking over at me. I then felt someone pushing me up towards the stage I turned around noticing it was Sam, he knew the song and he loved the song. He had spent hours imagining how to get Derek to agree being in the music video and totally killing him in it, I giggled a little bit. Kendra smiled and handing me the microphone and stepping down to the side grabbing Ralph to dance with. Emily laughed grabbing Sam and then of course Paige grabbed Derek, okay you know what if that's how you want to play it then I'll give you a song.

I smiled and someone handed me a guitar, I was going this alone the drummer then smiled, "if you start playing it we can pick it up easily," I smiled nodding then turning to the audience. They were cheering, but all stopped when I began to speak so they could hear me, "Hey everyone well I wrote this song with the help of two of my best friends, when I really got my heart broken for the first time. It was a little after the break-up and the three of us were hanging out in my room and my friend Kendra," I motioned towards Kendra, "well she decided we should burn some of the, how'd she put it lying ass's pictures," everyone started cheering except Derek, but I just smiled at him and then continued, "Well we did and then I wrote this song, but I just never released it to the public because I wasn't ready for it and it's not a serious song, but it's fun and guess what tonight I finally get to rub it in someone's face, so here is picture to burn everyone!"

I wasn't sure where the last part came from, but Sam was laughing and I felt satisfied I then started on my guitar…

_To state the obvious _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy _

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me _

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy _

_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay _

_And by the way _

_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

I smiled laughing watching my friends dance and hearing the crowd cheering it on and the band helped pick up the tempo finding the beat soon. I then looked over to Max who was smiling at me and I laughed more. I then looked at Derek he was dancing, but not much he had never been that big on dancing I guess. He was looking straight at me though, but I just smiled looking back out into the people who I actually didn't get sad every time I looked at them.

_There's no time for tears _

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge _

_There's nothing stopping me _

_From going out with all of your best friends. _

_And if you come around _

_Saying sorry to me _

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._

Derek's POV

I was looking straight up at Casey as she sang basically the down with Derek song. Meanwhile Paige had shown up basically she said the kinds of things Paige says and blurted out something to Casey that gave away any chances of any even unawkward or conversation that didn't end in tears or things being chucked at my head. It's not that I didn't want Paige to show up it's just I didn't want the little reunion to be like that, I could see the hurt in Casey's face and now her face was when she doesn't even care or that's what it seems like. I sighed spinning around Paige again, I need to warn her to cool it around Casey because apparently Casey will snap at you if get on her nerves now, and it did turn me, I mean did not turn me on. Oh god who the hell am I kidding, not to mention the thing with Max didn't bother me. Casey can't like that brainless, dimple, football playing freak again can she!

_And if you're missing me _

_You better keep it to yourself _

_Cuz coming back around here _

_Would be bad for your health _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_In case you haven't heard _

_I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn _

_Burn burn burn baby burn _

_Just another picture to burn _

_Baby burn_

I sighed as soon as it was done, I took off leaving Paige behind I didn't care she would live. Casey hated my guts officially and it was really bugging me. I pushed past all the people needing some fresh air until I was out back leaning against the back wall. I sat down on the ground taking my head in my hands, what was I doing back here, I mean it's not like I came back to anything. Sam hates me, Casey hates me, Kendra doesn't hate me, but she would choose Casey's side over mine any day, Ralph doesn't hate me, but he also hasn't heard the story told from Casey and Emily doesn't hate me either, but give it time and the truth will come out.

I sighed leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes, I looked around then okay this was a little creepy. The back of it was surrounded by a big fence that was locked I guess so people couldn't sneak in the back. I then ran my hands through my hair a few times, not wanting to go back in, but knowing Paige was looking for me, I also probably shouldn't give Casey and Paige even the slightest chance to be alone with each other, scratch that Casey and or Kendra and Paige. I suddenly looked up when I heard the back door swing open and close and someone walk out straight towards the fence and resting on it. They looked like they were freezing, but they were very pretty. It was a girl with long brown curly hair and she was in a red dress. I could only see her back, but she looked sad and then she turned around and I knew why.

It was Casey and she was… crying. I was confused I thought Casey would be thrilled she just told me basically she hated me in a song that everyone loved, but she didn't look satisfied at all. I knew her face and it was the she's had enough face. The one she gets when your pushing her too far and she's about to break, usually from too much hurt. I hated that face and I would do anything to stop it, but I was still surprised when I found myself getting up and slowly walking over to her.

She looked up locking eyes with me and she didn't move. I thought she would run away, but instead she sank to the floor sitting her back against the fence and trying to warm up her arms. I kept moving forward and neither of us said anything as we kept our eyes on each other and I sat down next to her.

It was silent for a while and then I spoke, "are you okay?" She turned to look at me water in her eyes and then she looked angry, "why would you care?" I sighed and she rolled her eyes wiping them, "Exactly you don't care, but I guess I already knew that one right," she ended it laughing in an angry laugh. I looked away, "Casey I'm sorry that Paige is here okay she just showed up."

She turned to look at me again, she looked angrier, "Oh and the last time did she just show up then to or if I remember correctly it was something you had wanted to do for a long time. Now tell me Derek what's it like not only cheating on someone you supposedly love and want to spend the rest of your life with, but planning and constantly thinking about cheating on them?"

I looked away getting up, "Sorry I tried," I then felt her stand up turning me around she then started yelling, "No, you don't get to walk away that easily Derek!"

I didn't think about what I said next it just blurted out and I raised my voice, "Why you sure as hell did!" Casey looked hurt and then she pushed me, but it didn't knock me down, "you are an ass!"

I got back up reacting to quickly again, "yeah well your no walk in the park either!" The backdoor than swung open and Sam, Ralph, and Kendra came out walking over to us, but Casey didn't stop so I didn't either.

She then laughed the angry laugh again, "Okay let's go back to being old jack ass Derek again you remember him don't you every time he knew Casey was right, but I don't know maybe it made him look like who he really is he'd put her down!"

I walked closer to her, "Well then let's talk about old Casey to?" Casey nodded glaring at me, "fine let's come on I really want to see what you say?" I saw Sam move forward, but Kendra and Ralph stopped him. I then got even closer trying to stare her down, "Let's see for starters old Casey wasn't as whiney, but then again old Casey wasn't a bitch!" Casey stepped back and I heard Ralph, "dude come on that's enough you two need to settle this, but not like this." I ignored him and Casey spoke up, "No Ralph he's not finished please let him continue, come on Derek what else do you have huh," she pushed me again and I caught my balance glaring her down again, "Okay well let's see old Casey was a lot smarter not to mention less of a slut."

Casey nodded and then started laughing, "Oh I'm the slut see I was pretty sure the one who earned that title tonight was your bitch of a girlfriend," she smiled and I glared, "leave Paige out of this your just mad because," I stopped myself thank god.

Casey looked up at me hurt spreading across her face and then her voice getting shaky, "I'm just mad because what Derek?" I watched as Sam stepped over to Casey, "Case come on don't put yourself through this, okay?" she shook her head pushing Sam away and walking towards me so I started backing up, "Come on Derek finish your sentence what were you going to say?" she started pushing me so I just kept backing up, "Casey come on I didn't mean I don't want to finish it."

She started to cry, "Why you finish everything else, don't you Derek! You finished our relationship!" she pushed me and I stumbled, but caught myself backing up. "You finished every single hope I ever had of being happy, and I mean truly happy!" She pushed me again a little harder and then she finished it off, "But you want to know one thing you won't be finishing, this because I am I'm done with whatever this is! Okay this twisted I care, no I don't fucked up mess! This summer you are dead so don't talk to me and I swear keep that little bitch away from me!" She then pushed me and I fell on my back to the floor. I backed away getting up on my feet and walking backwards as she broke-down falling to the floor crying, I watched as Sam came down swooping her into his arms and I couldn't help, but think if what happened didn't that would be me holding her.

"I… I'm sorry," I stuttered, but Casey just buried her face into Sam's shirt crying and Sam looked up at me, "Dude please just get the hell out of here! Ralph take him home and I swear when we get back to the house Derek you better stay inside your room because if I see you at all I swear…" Kendra cut in, "Derek just go." I then started walking back away from them with Ralph behind me. We went inside and found Emily and Paige who also wanted to go home too. When we did Paige thank god had gotten a hotel and went back to it, she wanted me to come to, but I needed to go back to Sam's place. I was going to talk to Casey, to apologize there just couldn't be anyone around and I had to get her to listen to me, to really listen to me, for just once.

**Authors Note:**** Okay so what did you guys think? Also I hope the flashback did clear some up, but there will be more to clear other things up as well. Now I really hope you like this chapter and it was drama filled as I promised. Anyways please review because I go by how many reviews I have to see how fast I should send out a new chapter, If I should send out a new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay so first off a huge thanks to the reviewers if your reading thank the reviewers that this next chapter is out because the reviews are what keep me going and I enjoy reading them so much. Okay so how would you guys feel about a few chapters in Sam, Kendra, Ralph, and or Emily's point of views anyways tell me? Also any questions feel free to ask because I don't want anyone being confused. Other than that I hope you like Chapter 3 and feel free to tell me in a review! Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers: chloraseptic (thanks for telling me what your favorite line was that's always cool to hear about also if you have any confusion still after this chapter feel free to ask and I wouldn't mind clearing anything up!), Hockeyhunni26 (I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review), Pinky123 (I'm glad you like it and as long as you guys keep reviewing I'll always put up more!), lemonlimeb (I'm glad it rocked your socks of and thanks for the review!), xobrianaxo (thanks for telling me you liked the end part and it seemed real to you I always enjoy reading about which parts people liked most and the review was awesome so thanks!), Ghostwriter (thank you for always reviewing it mans so much), Lalia x (I'm glad you like the story and think it's original and I'll always try and update as soon as I can for you guys!), iloveme5895 (I'm glad you feel Casey's pain too, and thanks for the review it means a lot!), missmiamya (your review made me laugh a bit with the comment about Derek because as much as I love him it is true for now anyways!), Lanter (I'm glad you like the take on older characters such as Max in the story and that the ending fight was real for you too!), beepersheartsbrucas (oh it will be interesting with everyone back at home for sure, and thanks for the review!)**

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Three:**

**You're Not Sorry You Did It, You're Just Sorry You Got Caught**

Casey's POV

After our fight and after Derek got up leaving I couldn't get up or I wouldn't at least. It was like I was stuck to the ground outside where I had fallen. Lucky for me Sam got Ralph to drive and carried me holding me all the way home in the back seat. I didn't speak at all or cry anymore once I had finally stopped. Every once in a while I could hear the low whispers of Kendra and Ralph in the front easing along with the rhythm of the moving car. The car finally pulled up to Sam's big, beautiful house and Kendra and Ralph got out quickly going inside. Sam went to move us, but I stopped him and he shut the door again. I looked up at him, "Sam can I ask you something?"

He smiled, "If your talking again then you can ask me anything you want." I felt one edge of my lip tug up slightly, but still not even close to a smile. I then sighed, "Is she prettier than me?"

He looked at me frowning and then smiling, "not even close, but can I ask you something now?" I nodded and he sighed, "Why are you asking that is it because your still in love with him?"

It took me a minute to decide if I should lie or not, but I wasn't going to lie to Sam. Not only would he know I was lying, but then it would hurt him if he found out that I did. I looked up at him, "Yes, but then I hate him at the same time, does that make any sense?"

He looked at me nodding, "surprisingly yes." I snuggled closer to his chest feeling a little cold, but not wanting to go inside. It was silent for a while when I hear him speaking softly again, "Casey?" I looked up, "Yes?" He frowned and I could tell he was debating whether or not to ask it and then he finally did, "are you happy?" I felt a single tear drop down my face and he wiped it away gently, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Case you don't have to answer."

I shook my head, "No I think it's about time I do and the thing is though I can't give you a straight answer, because there isn't one. I'm happy in some ways, and on certain days or certain parts of the days, but they all usually end the same. I come home and even if someone is there I go to sleep alone, and I'm not happy then, not at all."

He nodded, "You deserve to be happy though." I laughed a sad laugh a little, "do I?" He nodded, "Yes, because people who have been caused great pain deserve to be happy all the time in the end and if it was up to me, you would be." I smiled hugging him, "I wish it was all up to you then, but Sam one person that does always make me feel the happy parts is… you." He smiled at me and I smiled back, "you always know what to say, how far I can be pushed, and you're always there to pick up the pieces."

He nodded then looking down, "Yeah I just wish there weren't any pieces that had to be picked up in the first place." I smiled lifting his chin up with my hand so he could look at me again. We stared at each other in silence for a little while and then…

I jumped at the vibrations coming from my purse on my lap. Sam sighed laying his head back and I laughed ignoring it and pulling it out not recognizing the number. I flipped it open bringing it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Casey, hi it's Max sorry to call so late I just uh wanted to make sure it was the right number you gave me," Max said nervously through the phone. I smiled, "hey Max it's no problem I'm still awake." Sam rolled his eyes and I punched him playfully on the shoulder and then he got out of the car and I followed him up to the door. When he opened the door I smiled looking at it, the inside was beautiful of course I smiled realizing Max was still on the phone, "Hey Max I'm sorry, but can you call back tomorrow I sort of have to do some things before I go to bed." "No problem later Casey," he smiled through the phone and I closed my own phone turning to Sam.

"Okay this is officially the sickest pad I have ever seen!" I said running into the family room and then the kitchen Sam behind me. He laughed, "Please it's nothing compared to yours and Kendra's place and…. Wait did you just use the words sickest pad?"

I smiled shrugging and hopping up on one of the bar stools by the kitchens counters, "maybe, maybe not." He laughed picking up a remote and flipping on the flat screen TV hanging on the wall before plopping down next to me. "You so haven't changed in so many ways," he laughed flipping through the channels. I smacked his arm and grabbed the remote, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed rubbing his arm, "It was you didn't have to hit me," I smiled turning to him, "but it's just so much fun." He rolled his eyes laying back on the couch and closing his eyes, before yawning.

"Go to bed," I smiled rolling my eyes and flipping off the TV since I was feeling tired myself and nothing good was on anyways. He opened one eye glancing over at me, "Hey last I checked I was still the boss of me in my own house missy."

I playfully glared, "Not since I got here now seriously and I mean this as a friend go to bed you look warn out." He laughed, "gee thanks." I smiled standing up and he did too as we walked up the stairs. I then turned to him, "oh yeah where am I staying?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it's next to my room and someone else's…" I laughed a little confused, "Who Kendra, Emily, Ralph…" I turned to him, "Sam why would you do that?" He threw up his hands in defense, "Look I'm sorry okay, but you got here last and everyone else already choose their rooms, but I'm right next door so all you have to do is yell, okay?" I frowned crossing my arms, not pleased, "Yeah whatever." He laughed opening my door for me, "Well goodnight Casey," I turned around sticking out my tongue, "Yeah goodnight bad room organizer," I then shut the door in his face while hearing his laughter into his room.

I looked around the room was pretty and almost looked as if it had been designed for me, or high school me at least. Which was weird considering Sam was a single guy. The walls were a light lavender color with golden trim at the bottom and top. It had a dresser which matched the gold trim across from that was a bed with a iron headboard also painted in gold. Above the bed's headboard hung a picture in a golden frame with a picture of lilac's, lavender flowers, inside it.

I smiled setting my purse down on the dresser and then noticing my stuff had been brought up already. I looked in the mirror taking off my jewelry and then my clothes placing them in a hamper set off to the side. I then took out a short silk pajama dress that was a light pink color with lace decorating the bottom and the top. As pretty as it was it was also very surprisingly comfortable and that's why I decided to wear it, because I knew any extra comfort would help. I then walked over stretching myself comfortably over the bed and shifting again in a few minutes. I continued this routine for a while until I gave up sighing and sitting up. I looked around the room for something anything to do when I noticed a scrap book propped up on a shelf also with various pictures I hadn't noticed it before which was weird so I walked over curiously.

I walked over smiling and looking at the picture frames first. The first picture was of me and Sam, and was more recent it was after one of his games I had come to. We had decided to wait until the entire rink cleared out and skate on the rink. I moved onto the next picture sighing a little this one wasn't so recent. It was a picture of all of us in are graduation gowns holding our diplomas. I looked at all of our faces, they were so young, happy, and of no idea that in only five years they would all be living totally different lives away from each other. I wished I could go back to warn them, I wish I could go back to warn myself. I would walk right up to high school Casey and tell her to never go off tour to visit Derek, because it wouldn't end pretty.

Before I got to upset I turned away taking the scrap book with me and sitting back down on the bed. I looked down at it for a little while determining if I should look inside or not. As curious as I was, I was too afraid to go down memory lane again, so I shook my head setting it aside and saving it for later. And then it started to come, creeping up on me again. I was in a house full of people, but yet I felt completely alone. Then I heard something outside the door, and I looked up at it waiting for something to happen.

Derek's POV

I was outside of Casey's door trying to pace back and fourth as quietly as possible since it was also so conveniently located next to Sam's. Ever since I had gotten home I had been thinking of something I could say to make up for all the hurtful things I had said tonight, but nothing came. She was still awake and the light under the door didn't even have to tell me that. She couldn't sleep I could here her shifting around in bed, the frustrated sighs, and then the moving around the room. It was an exact Casey outline when she couldn't sleep. I then stopped my pacing noticing all of her noise had gotten quiet, shit she knows someone's out here. Okay Derek, do you go in or run back into your room. I looked at the door again and could almost see her hurt face forming in it from tonight from all the night's I'd caused it.

I then sighed reaching my hand to the doorknob and placing it on it. I was just about to open it when a voice startled me, "What are you doing?" I jumped spinning around and seeing Kendra leaning against a bedroom door's frame. I rubbed the back of my neck stuttering, "Nothing uh nothing at all, why what are you doing?"

She crossed her arms, "Just watching you almost burn a hole into the floor from your pacing, now care to tell me why you're pacing and why you were just about to open Casey's door?" I sighed, "I don't know, just leave me along," I snapped back in whisper and Kendra smiled so I shot her a glare, "what?"

She just smiled shaking her head and going back into the room closing the door. It was then I noticed it wasn't her room, but… Ralph, oh my gosh, I just shook my head. No way he had that much game, on the first night back, got to be something else. I then turned back around not prepared for who was standing there the door now opened. I looked noticing Casey who was also in a very short outfit from Victoria Secret. She glared, rolling her eyes and going to close her door, but I stuck out my hand stopping it.

She looked up at me shocked, and I was surprised at myself as well, but even more when I walked in closing it behind me. When I turned around Casey backed up since we were so close she then crossed her arms, turning around refusing to look at me, "get out now, what part of I'm finishing this don't you understand?"

I sighed walking over to her, but she just moved further away so I stopped, "No, I want to apologize okay, so will you for once just hear what I have to say?"

She turned around quickly marching up to me, "No you don't deserve for me to hear what you have to say, so get out now, Derek I don't want to look at you, don't you get it I… I… I hate you Derek Venturi and I always will." I looked at her studying her face and then the words slipped out of my mouth, without my consent, "No you don't you just hate what I do, I can see it in your eyes."

She looked at me her face flushing with anger, "I cannot believe you I mean first off I thought you came in here to apologize not insult me jackass." I crossed my arms, "Okay one I wasn't insulting you and two how can I apologize when you never let me!" I said now screaming a little bit in a whisper.

She then did the same, "Just be happy I stop you from wasting your time because A guess what apology unaccepted no matter what and B Derek you wouldn't know how to apologize or what you were apologizing for that matter if it bit you in the ass!" I frowned, Casey how many times do I have to say sorry, I called, I wrote, I even tried to come in person, there's nothing more I can do, what is it just tell me, tell me what I can do to make you not hate me!" that was a scream, but it was too late and I just hoped no one heard. Casey looked up at me, "Derek I believe that your sorry, but not because you did it, but because you got caught so get out, like I said before me and you are done and finished, that means little communication from now on and no more of this." She said opening the door and motioning me out. I then just walked out and into my own room hearing her close the door behind her. Back in my own room I could hear her weeping silently, probably cuddled up in bed clutching a pillow up to her chin.

I wanted to know why now whenever I tried to mend her pain I only ended up causing more, maybe she was right, maybe we should just forget it all together. I sighed turning off the bed side lamp and pulling the covers up over me. It took me forever to fall asleep, so I just lied there listening to Casey until I heard her get up and it go silent. I crept to my door sticking my head out. I watched as she tapped lightly on Sam's door before it opened and a sleepy Sam looked around then at Casey. I hid behind my door listening in.

"Casey, what is it, what's wrong?" Sam said touching her shoulder, which almost killed me. I was scared that he still loved her and worse that he did deserve her. I listened as she whispered, "It's just… can I sleep in here I don't want to be alone, okay?" I watched as Sam smiled letting her in and closing the door. I knew this wasn't anything, but part of me still wanted to go over and rip open the door. Instead though I just went back into my own room, finally falling asleep after hours of listening to the quiet house after everyone had finally fallen asleep.

**(The Next Morning Still Derek's POV)**

I felt the bright light coming in from the bedroom's window and I sat up moaning in bed. I looked at the clock it was already eleven am so I might as well get up. I stretched my arms and then swung my feet over the bed preparing myself to stand up. I did not sleep well last night, at all, actually that's an understatement I didn't sleep. I got up ruffling my hair and walking over to my suitcase picking out a shirt and jeans and throwing them on before walking out of my door.

I walked downstairs cautiously when I heard noise coming from the kitchen. First it was Emily, "Is Casey still asleep, that's a little odd, isn't it?" I then heard Kendra sigh, "Yeah well so was last night." I then heard Sam laugh, but not a happy one, "Wow that definitely is the understatement of the year." I then rolled my eyes walking into the kitchen, "hey guys what's up?"

Sam rolled his eyes getting up, "I'm going to go watch TV in the family room," he then walked past me knocking me back a bit with his shoulder. Okay once again, how was he ever my best friend!

Emily then threw her hands up, "Okay that's it what's up with you two, what's up with everyone!" I looked at Kendra and Ralph who just looked away, gee thanks guys you're so much help… not! I sighed grabbing a bowl, and a box of cereal, "nothing Em just me and Sammy boy haven't quite warmed up to each other again." Emily shot me the your not telling the truth look, but then turned to Kendra, "So Kendra I went into your room today to ask you about something, but you weren't in there?"

I laughed and Kendra glared at me she then smiled back at Emily, "I was uh probably in the bathroom Hun." Ralph then not paying attention smiled at his breakfast, "Yeah bathroom, right." He then looked up noticing us all giving him different looks. Me I was laughing, Kendra was glaring and Emily was just plain confused. He just looked back down finishing his breakfast and then getting up, "Hey Sam make room, I wanna watch some TV too," with that he scurried out of the room.

Emily then grinned turning back to Kendra, "I checked the bathroom, and you weren't in there as a matter of fact I checked everywhere, but the bedrooms." Kendra sighed pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "fine I might have been in Ralph's room last night, but that doesn't mean anything!"

Emily smiled rushing over to her, "Oh my gosh I cannot believe this, not that it's a bad thing or anything, but did you, you know…" she raised her eyebrow and I faked a gag. They both glared at me so I shuffled out of the room and into the family room. I then hopped onto the couch next to Sam and Ralph, "hey dudes what are we watching?"

Sam turned to me, "We are not watching anything, as a matter of fact there is no we, ever, but me and my boy Ralph are watching the Soup." Ralph rolled his eyes patting us both on the backs, "Come on boys lets not fight we're like the candy bar remember!"

Me and Sam both turned to him confused and Ralph rolled his eyes, "and you guys call me the slow one, come on three musketeers, duh." I stifled a laugh and so did Sam and then I smiled, "Yeah I guess we did rule that school together." Sam smiled rolling his eyes, "please without the girls we would have just been, nothing."

Ralph smiled, "exactly that's why we all need to get along this summer live it up like we used to, eh," he knocked Sam in the shoulder and then me, "Eh?" Me and Sam just rolled our eyes turning back to the TV. We watched TV for about an hour when Emily and Kendra came in all dressed and sat down.

Kendra then threw up her hands, "Okay is Casey still asleep or did she like sneak out her bedroom window last night or something and run away?" I didn't think before I smirked, "you mean Sam's bedroom window." Sam glared at me, "shut up your just mad she comes to me when she's upset unlike you who has, oh yeah shopping whore of the month." I rolled my eyes and Emily smiled, "Wait is that what's up with you two, fighting over Casey?"

I smirked looking over at Sam, "Yeah Sam is that what it is does someone have feelings for Casey again?" Sam glared, "I don't know Derek you tell me?" Ralph then laughed, "Well I think she's pretty hot," and Kendra shot him a glare so he spoke up again, "but then again what do I know." Kendra smiled and I laughed she already had him whipped.

Emily then rolled her eyes, "Well whatever it is both of you need to get over it, now." We then all looked up at a new voice, "get over what?" It was Casey and she was walking down the stairs. She was already ready, her hair was curled and she was wearing dark skinny jeans and a band tee shirt with matching eye make-up all of this of course equaled hotness, major hotness. Sam got up, "Uh nothing, nothing at all," he smiled nervously and I rolled my eyes. She laughed sitting down next to Kendra, "Okay fine don't tell me, so what is everyone up to today?" She said looking around at everyone, but me of course.

Kendra smiled, "Well we could go see a movie, or go shopping, or out to lunch, I don't know anyone else have any ideas." Emily smiled, "a movie sounds fun, but uh what is there to see?" Ralph smiled, "I know let's go see that new one Casino!"

Casey smiled, "is that the one with that hot guy from Across the Universe?" Kendra giggled, "you mean the one who played Jude, yeah that's him and he was pretty hot." I rolled my eyes, "Just what me, Sam, and Ralph want to see the hot guy from Across the Universe."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Well Ralph's the one who offered and you don't have to come." Casey then sat up, "As good as a movie sounds I have plans."

Sam sat up looking at her raising his eyebrow, "doing what?" Casey shrugged, "I don't know something with Max he asked if I wanted to hang out and I said yes." Kendra then smiled, "Do you think he would be up for a movie?"

I then smirked, "actually I changed my mind, I think I want to go after all." Casey rolled her eyes sneaking a glance at me and then smiling at Kendra, "yeah I think Max would love to come, so I'll go call him," she then smirked getting up and walking into the kitchen taking out her phone.

Sam then sighed, "great idea Kendra, no we have Max tagging along, won't this be fun," he said in a happy sarcastic tone. Emily laughed, "So if Casey gets to bring Max, can I invite Andrew?" I looked up, "Yeah I mean if Casey gets to invite someone then we all should, so let me just call Paige then," I said taking out my phone.

Sam then scoffed getting up, "I'll go check the stupid movie times." Emily smiled, "I'll go call Andrew, I hope he's not busy," she then skipped up the stairs. Kendra then smirked walking over and sitting down next to Ralph, "So want to buy me popcorn at the movies Ralphy?" He smiled, "Sure." I faked a gag getting up and walking towards the kitchen about to Call Paige when I heard Casey on the phone and stopped to listen.

"Hey Max… it's Casey um I know this is sort of last minute, but do you think you might want to go see a movie with me and some friends anytime soon?" I held my breath, please say no, please say no, please say, "Oh my gosh thank you so much just go ahead and come over!" Casey squealed and I moaned silently. I then walked into the kitchen Casey shut her phone looking up at me, she then turned around walking out of the room. No smiled, no word, no contact what so ever, looks like she's serious Derek, good going!

I opened my phone scanning down to Paige's number and clicking on the call button, it rang a few times and then her cheery voice came on the phone, "Hey there baby, I thought you would never call, I was getting lonely." I sighed smiling, "Sorry honey bee, but uh do you want to go see a movie with me and my friends really soon?"

She squealed, "Of course do you want me to meet you there or come over?" I smiled looking back at the stairs Casey had walked up, "Just uh come over and catch a ride with us." I could practically see her grin through then phone when she giggled, "I'm on my way!" I smiled saying goodbye and walking back into the family room where Emily, Ralph, Sam, and Kendra were.

Kendra looked at Emily, something was up, "Well Em what did he say?" Emily sighed rolling her eyes, "He said he didn't think it was a good idea for employee's to date each other." Sam scoffed rolling his eyes and putting his arm around Emily, "Whatever he's a loser anyways." I smirked sitting down, "yeah sounds like a total nerd Em, just forget about him." Kendra smiled, "Exactly." That's when there was a knock at the door, I jumped up, "I'll get it!" Casey however coming down the stairs started for it too, "No I'll get it!" Okay, it's on McDonald I thought as I dashed for the door and we both grabbed the doorknob opening it.

Max stood there smiling, "see told you it was for me," Casey said as a reflex of annoying me. I scoffed slamming the door shut in his face and walking off smirking, "not anymore."

Casey sighed and then as I was walking back towards the living room I felt something hit my head and I turned around to see a shoe. "What was that for!" I said looking at Casey, but she must have remembered the whole ignoring me plan so she just looked away opening the door, and with my luck Max couldn't take a hint and was still there.

"Max I'm so sorry, some people don't have any manors, or brains, come on in please," she said smiling and holding the door open for him. I rolled my eyes plopping down on the couch and Ralph laughed at me. I then looked back at Casey and Max, as Max smiled coming back in, "No problem, just Derek slamming doors in my face, nothing that didn't happen in high school."

I smiled remembering how many times I got to do that back then, those were the days. Sam then smirked, and I remembered the time we both did it to him. I smiled at Sam and he did too, until he remembered he was also pissed at me and looked away. Casey and Max then came in the living room standing there Casey smiled, "yeah well everybody you remember Max right," she said motioning to everyone and I scoffed under my breath, "Yeah unfortunately." Kendra nudged me in the stomach and I shot her a glare.

I then smirked, "I mean of course, how could I forget the third, or fourth coolest guy in school was it?" Casey rolled her eyes not looking at me, "ignore him please." Emily smiled, "yeah, hey Max it's nice to see you again." Kendra smiled, "yeah you look great, really." Ralph then scoffed shifting in his seat as if to guard Kendra, I laughed silently so no one noticed.

Casey then smiled, "So since everyone is here can we go?" I smiled standing up as the doorbell ran on cue, "Well now we can," I smirked walking past her. I heard her stutter behind me, "Uh who is that?" I just ignored her though opening the door to Paige who smiled up at me.

She then jumped in bringing me into a kiss and I kissed back smiling when we pulled apart she giggled, "Hey sweetie I missed you." I smiled, "Uh yeah I missed you too, so," I turned back to everyone, "are we all riding in the same car or…" Casey didn't look at me she just grabbed Max's hand, "Come on Max we're taking your car, see you there everybody," Max smiled as she lead him out the door and I glared as they got into his car.

The rest of us then all piled into Sam's car driving behind Casey and Max, oh the joy in that one was fun, not. Today was just going to be so much fun! Who am I kidding this is the beginning of a very, crappy stupid day!

**Authors Note: Okay so what did you guys think? Well please tell me in a review because more reviews equals more updates! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Okay well I'm going to try to make this short, but there are some things you do need to know

**Authors Note: Okay well I'm going to try to make this short, but there are some things you do need to know. First off, in the previous chapter I said they were going to see Casino, but I have changed the movie to one I have seen and for other reasons. Now the movie will be Becoming Jane so for those of you who have seen it than you know how sad, but wonderful it is, but if you haven't I warn you of spoilers and recommend you see it! Second, on the issue of Sam most of you have said he's sweet, but want to know what's going on, well all will come out eventually, but for you reassurance this is a Dasey, it just may take a while, but then I'm sure I would too if I was in Casey's position and dealing with what Derek did to her in the past. **

**Thanks to 11 Reviewers (Let's see if we can beat that!): xobriannaxo, Hockeyhunni26, lemonlimeb, sayhitytyty, Lalia x, missmiamya, chloraseptic, clowneygirl, nanamisakurachan, Lanter, carcar3. **

**IMPORTANT: Also this chapter is personally dedicated to xobriannaxo, thanks for the shout out in your story sweetie you are just too sweet also I'm sure many of you are already reading it, but if you aren't then I highly suggest you check out her story for it is like seriously the best thing ever! It's called Broken Pieces and it's by xobriannaxo, seriously one of the best stories I have ever read take my advice and go read it and be amazed!**

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Four:**

**Sam and Derek Jealous Popcorn Throwers, But The Perfect Team**

Casey's POV

We had been driving down the road in Max's car for about five minutes of silence and finally he took it upon himself to speak up. He turned down the radio smiling over at me, "So having a fun time back in town?" 

I looked away from the window facing him, fun time oh yeah if you call a fun time getting your heart shattered over and over again at the mere sight of someone you've avoided since he broke it the first time then yeah it's been great! However those words remained in my head, never escaping my mouth instead I smiled, "Yeah last night was fun, in fact I danced with this really cute guy, I knew him in high school, oh and boy was he a good kisser."

He smiled, his cute tan face revealing those oh so heart melting dimples as he laughed a bit, "Sounds like a great guy I would definitely hang onto him." I smirked looking out the window before turning to him, "Okay now I know it's none of my business, but why are you still single, I mean you cute, sweet, charming, rich, happy…"

He cut me off smiling over at me sighing, "happy, well I guess that as well as other things depends on how you define it, but back to your question if I answered this then could you tell me why you are still single I mean after all you too are cute, sweet, charming, rich, happy?" Happy, in any definition happy was not me. I mean sure I wasn't miserable, but happy the kind of happy I always wanted, was not what I had.

I smiled brushing the thought away, "Okay I guess then we can both save the question for later, but then I get to ask you another one to make up for that one."

He laughed turning down another road, "ask away." I smiled thinking of what question I could ask that would tell me about him more, but not get to personal or close to home like the last one did. 

Finally one came to my head and I turned back to him smirking glance towards him, "Okay well I'm not trying to sound conceded or anything," I giggled a bit still wondering why I wanted to ask this since it was so not me, but I continued, "well last night you remembered what song we danced to at Prom, so since high school have you thought of me at all?"

He smirked, blushing and dimples an embarrassment factor for Max, but the good kind of embarrassment, and then he smiled more glancing at me and back at the road. "Well of course I mean you were like my most serious girlfriend in high school and if you haven't noticed missy it's pretty hard to go anywhere these days without hearing or seeing Casey McDonald. I even came to a concert of yours once, but I just couldn't get up the courage to go up near the stage and get your attention, guess that sounds sort of stupid huh?"

I smiled now blushing myself, "It's not stupid at all in fact it's anything, but stupid and also very flattering. But you should have contacted me if you were there I mean before last night I always thought you hated me, for what I did to you."

He looked at me more serious before smiling, "hate you? No I don't think I could ever hate you Casey, you can't ever really hate the people you care about I mean it's like that movie we watched that night when we had your house all to ourselves, what was the name again?"

I smiled, "ten things I hate about you. How could you remember that, I mean if I remember correctly that night didn't turn out to be all what we thought it was going to."

He smiled over at me, "I thought the night was pretty good I mean I'll admit," he laughed a bit, "that right at the end when we were making out and Derek and Sam came in spraying us, well more me, with water guns the moment was kind of lost, but then again all the more memorable." 

I laughed remembering it and a flashback from high school pop up in my head…

_(Flashback)_

_I smiled curling up next to max on the sofa as the credits of Ten Things I Hate About You rolled off the TV screen. I nuzzled his chest with my head the lifting it to look up at him, "Well we're finally alone."_

_He smiled leaning his face a bit closer to mine, "Yes we are, which is pretty amazing at your house." I laughed smacking his arm playfully, "hey it's not my fault my parents are well parents, Lizzie is at the stage where she wants to know everything about relationships, Edwin and Marti are well Edwin and Marti, and Derek is ugh I don't even know what he is."_

_Max smiled, showing his famous dimples, "Derek is getting on my nerves, but enough about him more about us," he smiled leaning even closer. I smirked, "good idea," he then leaned in pressing his lips strongly against mine. I leaned backwards laying upwards on my back as Max hovered over me kissing me stronger. I couldn't help, but giggle as he tickled my waist with his hand while rubbing it. It was the perfect moment and nothing and I mean nothing could ruin…_

"_Dude go home!" came a voice I unfortunately knew very well. Max jumped up and was now in the process of getting sprayed with water. I looked over at a hysterical Sam and Derek. I rolled my eyes standing up when they finally ran out of ammo. _

_I crossed my arms giggling a little bit, "Max your soaked, do you need a towel?" I heard Sam and Derek scoff and then Derek smirk, "yeah does the little baby football player need help from Casey for just getting a little bit of water on him?"_

_I rolled my eyes, ugh what was up with Derek lately. It was like he had a new passion for hating Max, when usually it was me that was directed at. I turned towards him, and Sam smiled, "yeah Max I gotta say the whole wet hair thing, not your best look." They then slapped hands laughing and I rolled my eyes turning back to Max._

_I smiled trying to look apologetically, "Max please ignore loser one and loser two, who have no life and have to go around interrupting people who do!" I glared over at them. Derek just smirked raising his eyebrow at me and for some reason I smiled back at him, like it was out of my control or something. I then shook my head remembering poor Max standing there nearly soaked and I smiled back at him._

_He smiled taking off his wet jacket, "It's okay Case, just a little water, but if you really want to make me feel better then I think you know how?" I smiled about to lean in to give him a kiss when guess who appeared at our side, Sam and Derek of course._

_I looked at them giving them the please go away before I murder you look, but they just smirked. Sam then smiled at Derek, "Hey Derek do you know what would make me feel better?"_

_Derek smirked looking at me and then back at Sam, "Why I'm not sure I do Sammy what about you Casey do you know what would make Sam feel better?"_

_I rolled my eyes crossing my arms and looking up at Max who also looked a little annoyed, but intimidated by Sam and Derek at the same time. Ha now that was something to laugh at Sam and Derek, yes, I'll admit a very good team, but I could also take on both of them and win._

_Sam then smirked looking at Derek who smirked back, okay now they can apparently communicate through their minds, creepy. They then both looked at me grinning; I knew that grin they were about to, oh no way is this happening._

_I backed up stopping when the back of my legs hit the couch, "hey guys no, no, no, no, this is not funny," I then grabbed Max pushing him in front of me and ducking my head out from Max and sticking out my tongue, "Ha now you can't get me."_

_Derek rose his eyebrow smirking and scoffing, "please, now uh Max move." Max looked down at me and I shook my head no when Sam spoke up, "Seriously dude move please." Max was giving that look, that I've had enough I'm out of here it's getting to weird look. He then smiled kissing my cheek, "I just remembered I left something on at home, bye Case," the then turned to Derek and Sam, "later guys," and walked out._

_I watched him leave, well thanks a lot, whatever happened to protecting your girlfriend I then realized again what was going on and I jumped up on the couch. I then looked down at Sam and Derek, "Now I'm serious guys I told you last time that I hated being chased and randomly being thrown into Emily's pool!" Okay long story short, Derek and Sam started this thing where they like to go swimming at the weirdest moments, well for some reason they think it is also fun to force me out of my will to go too. Well I wouldn't mind so much if one, it wasn't freezing cold and two, in my clothes._

_Sam and Derek just smirked at me crossing their arms and Derek grinned leaning forward, "Come on Casey don't you want to go for just a little swim?"_

_I shook my head hopping over the back of the couch, "No, no I don't now you two are being very rude, I hope you know that. I mean first interrupting my date, second…"_

_Derek cut me off rolling his eyes, "please you should thank me and Sam for that one I mean Max, total loser." Sam smirked laughing, "Yeah Case seriously I mean how can you go from this," he smiled trying to flex his muscles, "to that." Derek burst out laughing and I glared rolling my eyes._

_I then ignored them continuing, "As I was saying No!" I then turned around heading for the stairs. When suddenly I felt someone swoop me up from behind. I soon realized it was Derek with Sam behind him. I started to try and brake free, I never knew he was so strong, I mean he is such an idiot, a strong idiot, never the less and idiot. As the back door swung open he swung me over his back holding my legs. I started punching his back with my fists, "Derek! Derek, are you listening to me I want you to put me down right now! Derek, Derek!" _

_I sighed, like that was going to do anything I then lifted my head up to see a hysterical Sam following us to Emily's yard. I pouted, "Sam please save me, please with a whip cream and a cherry on top."_

_Derek scoffed, "Nice try Case, but Sam and me are best friends which means your going in the pool." I sighed and Sam smiled a sweet smile which was hard to be mad at him, "Yeah sorry Casey, but if it makes you feel any better me and Derek are going in the pool with you."_

_I scoffed, "oh yeah that makes all the difference." Derek laughed, "Do I hint some sarcasm Casey?" I started to respond; "yes, yes you…" splash into the icy cold pool. I started splashing around in the deep end looking up at Sam and Derek who were almost rolling on the floor, they were laughing so hard. _

"_Oh you think this is funny do you?" I asked glaring up at them, but also for some odd reason I was trying hard not to laugh myself. I had to admit as awful and immature as it was, it was a little funny, no, no it isn't Casey. Derek finally stopped laughing so hard long enough to answer, "Uh yes actually we do."_

_I then smirked, "Well I can assure you it is not as funny as this," I then smirked reaching up and grabbing both of their shirts pulling them into the pool with me. I then smiled as they splashed around before finally realizing what had happened. Now it was my turn to laugh and oh did I._

_They looked at me shocked, "You… you… you pulled us in," Derek said astonished while Sam gave me the same look. I smiled looking innocent, "Whoops, guess it was an accident."_

_Derek then smirked, "then this was an accident too," he then picked me up in the pool holding me over his head and tossing me into the water. I laughed, surprising even myself as I swam over up behind him wrapping my arms around him trying to playfully push him down. Sam then grabbed me from behind and Derek turned around tickling me. _

"_Casey?" (Flashback ends)_

"Casey?" I snapped my head up realizing I as back in reality and smiling at Max. I blushed, "Sorry I was uh…" He smirked, "traveling down memory lane?" I nodded as we pulled into the parking lot for the movies. When we parked I watched as Sam's car parked of course right next to us. Max smiled looking over at me, "Wait five seconds and I'll open your door for you."

I smiled ready to tell him he was being silly, when to my surprise poof Max apparently had super speed and my door opened revealing a smiling Max. I giggled stepping out next to him, "Why thank you." He just smiled his dimples closing the door. We sort of stood there smiling at each other when Max started leaning in to kiss me. Perfect moment, right… well it should be. That's when I heard it a sickening giggle; I turned my head to see Derek and Paige locking lips. I looked away quickly finding my gaze now landing on Kendra and Ralph, well more Kendra. Who smiled raising her eyebrows at me. She was telling me to follow with the plan and for some crazy reason today I think I might do just that. 

I then smirked turning back to Max who was still smiling down at me. I then turned looking at Derek who was now looking at me, I then turned back to Max grabbing the back of his neck with my hand and pulling his face against mine. I pulled on his lips with my own strongly and made sure to giggle and moan with delight. I heard a scoff from Derek which only made me giggle as I pulled away grabbing Max's hand, "Come on Max, I want to get a seat near the back," I said pulling him along past Derek as we walked into the movies. 

When we got in there it wasn't that crowded and just in case of, oh my gosh your Casey McDonald, I kept trying to hide myself in the group with Max. I looked up at the screen for the movie listings where I saw a time for Becoming Jane. I had wanted to see it so badly, but never got around to it. I then turned towards Max smiling, "So Max would you totally hate me if I made you go to a chick flick?"

Max smiled, raising his eyebrows at me, "No… but what happened to Casino and the hot guy from Across the Universe?" I laughed smacking his arm playfully and then smiled, "nothing happened it's just I really, really want to see Becoming Jane and…" Before I could finish Max smiled, "Okay, okay anything you want, but just please not the puppy dog eyes, okay?" I smiled and giggling how I hadn't used those in a long, long time. They weren't needed anymore because rather I wanted something or not anymore it was just given to me. The last time I had to actually use the puppy dog eyes was with well… never mind.

I smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek and then turning back to see a very smirking and suspicious looking Kendra, "Change of plans Casey?"

I watched as Derek's head popped up at this and he scooted Paige over closer, probably to ease drop, ugh still immature I see. He was so obvious too I mean I could see him watching me from the corner of his eye, wait Casey that means your watching him, look away, look away! I turned back to Kendra smiling, "Well see Becoming Jane is playing here and as you know I really wanted to see it so me and Max are going to see it, but you guys can still all go see the other one if you want I mean…"

Emily cut me off, "Wait no oh my gosh I wanted to see that one too, we could just switch movies, what about you Kendra?" Kendra smiled crossing her arms glancing over at Derek and then back at me, "I think we should probably ask Case if she minds us all joining Em I mean I'm thinking Casey just wanted to score some alone time with Max."

I smiled, what was Kendra doing? Okay she was trying to make Derek jealous, but I didn't want to make him jealous I was done with him, as I told him he was dead to me, right? I turned to Emily, "Emily please ignore Kendra I would love for you guys to come to, as long as Sam and Ralph don't mind seeing a chick flick."

Sam and Ralph pretended to not be ease dropping, but Sam smiled at me, "I don't mind Case anything you want." Ralph rolled his eyes, "speak for your…" Kendra nudged him in the stomach, "I mean anything Kendra… I mean anything you ladies… I mean Becoming Sane sounds awesome."

We all started laughing and Kendra patted Ralph on the shoulder, "Hun it's called Becoming Jane." Ralph shrugged smiling his goofy smile, "You say tomato I say potato." We all started laughing again leaving a confused Ralph, I then smiled watching Kendra explain it to him in the sweetest way. Okay so since high school Kendra has never been that close or affectionate with guys, I mean sure she's dated plenty, but if nothing great comes out of this summer for me then at least I can say something did for Kendra even if by some miracle that thing is yes Ralph. Ralph who back in high school tried to wear leather pants, thought nice shoes was a pick-up line, and thought by flirting with the lunch lady, who was like eighty years old, would get him extra pudding. I laughed silently at least he was honest and he hadn't hurt her, yet.

I smiled brushing the thought of what I knew or whom I knew was coming next. I wished for anything that I could do something to make me stop tracing back to it, just stop it Casey, stop! Suddenly an annoying voice came over to us, "so are we going to see the movie yet?" she wined and I heard Sam scoff and Derek give him a look. 

I just smiled through my teeth turning around and grabbing Max's arm, "Come on Max let's get our tickets," I didn't care someone else could answer her question or maybe by some miracle her IQ could raise just a tad so that what I said would give her, her answer. 

Me and Max walked up to the window, where a nerdy, but cute teenage boy sat behind the glass. He had braces and long brown hair with thin rimmed glasses. I smiled at him, "Hi two for Becoming Jane please?"

He gulped his eyes getting really big and nodded typing in and dropping his pen bending down to pick it up. He then handed me the tickets I smiled taking them, "thank you how much?" He shook his head, "No charge Miss Casey." Okay, here we go I smiled laughing, "Please don't be silly," I looked at his name tag, "we would like to pay, Michael." He smiled a goofy smile when I said his name and I couldn't help, but giggle. Max then smiled, "Yes Michael how much?" Michael whipped back to his computer typing something in and then turned back, "It's uh ten sixteen dollars total," he then slipped a piece of paper as Max got out his money. I looked down at it and back up at him.

He smiled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "Um could I," he laughed nervously, "have your autograph… for my little sister I mean."

I smiled writing down my name and then looking back up at him, "what's your sister's name?" His eyes got big again and he smiled nervously, "you could just put Michael." I smiled giggling and writing down a note for this poor boy who looked as if he was about to faint.

_To Michael,_

_By far the cutest movie boy I have ever seen, stay sweet._

_Love always,_

_ Casey McDonald_

I smiled at least now this boy could have something to show in the locker room. I then smiled sweetly giving the note back to him, "thank you Michael you've been a great help." He smiled nodding and as we walked away I heard him scream in a whisper yes. I turned to Max giggling and then noticing he had applied his hand around my waist guiding us into the theatre which was dark, and to my surprise empty. Which I guess in a way was good, it meant less, oh my gosh it's Casey McDonald! 

He smiled as we walked to the second to the last row and sat down he then looked at me, "Oh we forgot drinks and stuff, do you want to come or wait here?" I smiled thinking about it let's see stay here where no one is and the stalkarazzi doesn't get called, or go out there and boom, fun's over running time begins. I smiled, "I'll wait here besides nobody else is in here yet, but just in case I'll try to save seats for everyone." He nodded walking down the steps and then out. I looked around, okay empty theatre, kind of creepy. With my luck the commercials haven't even started yet so nothing to entertain me. I smiled a bit when I heard music slowly come on then sighed upon realizing it was me. 

It was one of my first hits it was called Breathe and I wrote it towards the end of high school it was centered around the person at the time I loved the most and things I was going through. How are love had so many imperfections, but I couldn't live without it. I shook my head muttering under my breath, "I wish they'd turn this stupid song off." I was so wrong when I wrote it, I hated my naive self, I hated that I ever wrote it and worse released it to others, I hated it.

I heard the theatre door open, I assumed it was either everyone or Max, however I didn't expect it to be the one person by himself that was supposed to not even look at me anymore, you guessed it Derek.

Derek's POV

I walked into the theatre already in a grumpy mood, Paige got a call she just had to take and everyone else went to get popcorn I already had mine and instead of standing there with Sam actually being nice to Max along with Ralph. I decided I'd go get a seat only to find I was now staring Casey in the face. 

I slightly smiled walking over to her she didn't smile she looked towards the empty screen. "Everyone's getting popcorn, I already got mine," I said before realizing I was talking. She turned towards me, probably wondering why I was talking to her after she told me, oh yeah I was dead to her and last time I checked dead people don't talk. But I wasn't dead and I was going to make her eventually acknowledge me whether she wanted to or not.

She looked at me coldly, "What did blondie already ditch you?" she said in a sarcastic tone. I sighed, "She's… never mind forget I even tried to talk to you," I then went to the last row sitting behind her. And we sat there in awkward tension filled freakin silence until everyone else came in laughing. Kendra and Ralph sat next to Casey and Sam and Emily sat in the back row next to me and Paige's still empty seat. I glared over at Max who sat down smiling next to Casey applying his arm around her shoulder. My foot then must have gotten a mind of it's own, a smart mind, but still when I found it kicking the back of Max's seat.

Max turned around not smiling, "May I help you?" I smirked a challenging smile, "Sorry my foot slipped," I then leaned in as Casey turned oblivious to talk to Kendra, "like your hand must have right?" Max looked at his hand around Casey's back and then rolled his eyes turning back towards the screen and not moving it, seriously who does this guy think he's messing with. 

I then looked up at Sam who was laughing at me, "What?" I asked annoyed. He smirked still trying to look upset with me, "jealous much Derek?" I smiled his harsh smile right back at him, "not as much as you'll be when he starts playing tonsil hockey with Casey during the movie." He tensed up turning back to Emily and trust me even I hated my words then and would give anything for them to not be true. The movie started and everyone got quiet the girls especially and for a very weird reason a very interested Ralph too, even more then the girls. Okay wait it's Ralph duh, I laughed and then Paige came sprinting in next to me, "Sorry," she smiled giggling and kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled, "no…" I felt someone smack my arm and turned around to see Ralph, "dude shut up." I rolled my eyes at him and I heard a few people laughing as Ralph turned back returning his full attention. Kendra smiled snuggling up to him, apparently she liked sissy, I mean sensitive guys. 

Okay so I tried to watch the movie still not wanting to look at Max and Casey, so far what I got is. Jane is this cool chick who likes to be different by writing, wow so cool well I guess for her time, whatever. Anyways she has some rich dude in love with her, a deaf guy, but she isn't in love with either. So then this cool new guy comes along who actually looks like he might know how to have fun. Anyways Jane tries to pretend she can't stand him, but of course she's secretly in love with him. They always are, but anyways there's a lot of complications, oh don't you love the irony. 

I then heard a giggle come from in front of me and I glared in the direction of Casey and ugh hate his name more and more each time I say or think it… Max.

I watched, okay glared burning at him with my eyes as he tickled her neck with kisses. Ugh get a room already, wait no don't get a room, Casey stays right here, you just leave. I looked over at Sam who gave me the same look. Okay now although me and Sam are sort of I hate you right now if I know one thing we make the best team ever against Max and Sam might be willing to team up, if this continues for too long. 

After about five more minutes of Max and his disgusting paws on my, I mean Casey I sighed looking back at Sam again. He just smirked I was confused at first until he held his popcorn to me, "Popcorn?" he smirked.

I grabbed a handful and then carefully aiming so it wouldn't hit Casey I popped my hand letting the popcorn hit Max in the back of the head. Sam started to laugh lowly and then he two flung a piece. Max's head whipped up and me and Sam quickly looked back at the screen, but smiling up a storm.

I snuck a glance as Max glared back at us and then I saw Casey, "Max, what's wrong?" He smirked at me and Sam and then smiled back at Casey, "nothing, now where were we?" I glared leaning forward with my fist, but instead found Sam stopping me holding out the popcorn tub for me again. I kept my cool smiling and taking another handful flicking it to the back of Max's neck, Sam doing the same. Max pulled away from Casey and me and Sam looked up pretending that we had no idea what was wrong with him.

Casey however looked confused, "Max what's wrong?" He smiled rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head, "nothing sorry, won't happen again." Ha yeah right because guess what Max it will the second you touch her again, I promise you that. I then felt Paige lay her head on my chest and I looked down at her remembering she was there. Oh crap Venturi what are you doing, hello your girlfriend is right there! I then looked back at Casey where Max went in for the kill he started to make out with her, right in front of me!

I looked down at Paige, but I couldn't ignore it so I looked back at Sam and he smirked opening his cup which was now only full of ice. Okay I like the way Sammy thinks, I was suddenly remembering why we were once best friends, but then I knew this wasn't changing anything either. As soon as this was over Sam would go back to hating me, but right now I'd take what I could get. I grinned evilly and reaching into the cup grabbing some ice. I then leaned forward carefully to my luck Max's collar in the back was sticking out enough I could just drop a piece or two into it. 

You have no idea how enjoyable this is. I watched as he jumped up squirming around and Casey still good for me had no idea of me and Sammy boy being the cause of all this. The ice must have finally melted when he sat back down. He looked at me and Sam and we smirked slapping hands quickly. I heard Emily laugh who must have noticed along with Kendra and Ralph. Luckily by some miracle though Paige and Casey didn't, I told you Sam and I were a good team didn't I?

Max sat down leaning into Casey again and she stopped him smiling sweetly, "Let's just watch the rest of the movie okay?" She then turned back towards it and I couldn't help, but laugh silently as a defeated Max agreed. That's what you get Maxina! Ha I still own you, okay yeah it sounds a little immature, but I don't care. I then snuggled back up with Paige all was right, well not really, but don't ruin my moment okay. 

The movie ended all the girls cried their bloody eyes out, scratch that the girls and Ralph. Me and Sam and… ugh Max just shifted uncomfortably at this. Me on one hand thought the once cool guy was stupid he let her get away I mean hello, go after Jane! Instead he let's her go and marries someone else and later naming his daughter after her, oh what a fairy tale. 

The lights came up in the still empty theatre and we all stood up. For about five minutes the girls and Ralph talked about it just standing there until we finally decided to go back to the house and order pizza. It was more of Casey's idea and that's when I remembered why she had paparazzi now. I shook my head hoping it would free my mind of Casey, well no luck. All I knew was back at the house all of us would definitely be interesting and maybe not in a good way.

**Authors Note: Okay so what did you think? Now I have to tell you right now my favorite part was the flashback, but what was yours. Okay also my sister gave me an idea and rather you guys want to participate or not it's your choice lol, but anyways I've decided to see who can leave the best review and then I'll use your name if you want as a new character, now it may not be a big character, but you can be in there, when they would come in which I'm not sure when that would be yet. But anyways if you think that sounds good then let your review do the talking anyways hope you liked it! Laterz!**


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: First off thanks for all the fabulous reviews and I am also so sorry for not updating sooner, I promise to try and make it up to you guys, when I figure out how to that is

**Authors Note: First off thanks for all the fabulous reviews and I am also so sorry for not updating sooner, I promise to try and make it up to you guys, when I figure out how to that is. Anyways also please don't forget about the review contest, in case you forgot here's how it goes. I will be reading reviews, of course, for the next few chapters and whoever's review amazes me you win the contest and also become a character, not sure how big yet, in the story! So let your reviews do the talking! Enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Five:**

**Truth or Dare?**

Casey's POV

We all came back to the house and the guy's had ordered pizza and now all of us, as in all of us, were supposed to hang out today at the house. Everyone was in the family room doing that, except me. I was currently in the kitchen debating whether I should go in there or escape out the backdoor. I bit my bottom lip looking at the hallway to the family room and the backdoor. Just one sprint around the house and I would be in a car, any car. In seconds I could be down the road and I would never have to listen or see Derek and Paige again. I started to walk towards the backdoor placing my hand on the knob, but someone's voice from behind stopped me, "Going somewhere?"

I spun around to see a smirking Sam leaning against the kitchen island his arms crossed and waiting for an answer. I smiled walking away from the door, "No… No just going to um you know… ugh never mind I suck at lying anyways." He laughed walking over and setting his hands on my shoulders, "Casey, Casey, Casey there is no way you were seriously going to run away."

I looked up at him biting my bottom lip, "I was until you stopped me, thanks a lot Sam." He laughed shaking his head I frowned crossing my arms, "This is not funny how would you feel if you had to go in there and listen to little miss… little miss… you know what I don't even want to know what she is."

He smirked, "I prefer bimbo with a credit card." I laughed hugging him and then pulling back smiling, "fine I'll go in there Sam, but I swear don't get mad if the cops show up at your place." He laughed, "I can see the headlines now famous singer attacks bratty rich girl," I smacked his arm rolling my eyes, "shut up now what did I say I was coming in here for anyways." He laughed rolling his eyes, "You were getting the football head a bottle of water I think."

I smiled walking over to the fridge, "Oh yeah," I then grabbed one and looked back at Sam frowning, "and don't call him that." He smirked and I could totally tell he was lying as we walked back towards the family room, "Okay I won't call him that, to his face," he mumbled the last part and I just smiled rolling my eyes. We walked into the family room and I looked around instantly.

Ralph and Kendra were on the loveseat his arm wrapped around her. She was smiling and moving her hands explaining something, but staring only into his eyes. He was staring into hers and laughing so often at what she said also casually pulling her closer. I smiled then looking over at Emily who was, ugh talking to Paige with Derek's arm wrapped around her, not that I cared, it didn't bother me at all, right… right. Max was sitting on the other side of Derek and they were both almost glaring at each other, which didn't really mean anything they always hated each other. Sam smirked, "look who finally found her way back guys," he laughed passing me and plopping himself down in a chair. Suddenly everyone looked up at me, thanks a lot Sam. I smiled walking over to where Max was and playfully smacking Sam upside the head when I passed him.

I then smiled sitting down by Max, "Sorry it took so long, Sam really needs to clean out his refrigerator," I smiled handing him the water. Sam scoffed, "My fridge is fine, it's just not chick proof is all." I rolled my eyes and Max laughed taking the water bottle, "thanks Case." I smiled sweetly, "No prob."

We were all sort of quiet then until Kendra jumped up smiling, "I have an idea." Derek smiled rolling his eyes, "Which is?" Kendra rolled her eyes at him and then smiling again, "We are going to play truth or dare."

I laughed, "Come on Kendra that's like so high school." Sam smirked, "Is someone scared Casey?" I rolled my eyes, "No not at all fine let's play. Truth or dare Sam?"

He grinned, "Dare of course." I smiled, "Of course why did I even ask okay I dare you to… to…" I couldn't think of anything so my mind went back to the last dare I made a long time ago and it spat out, "I dare you to kiss someone in the room, and not just a peck it has to be on the lips. No tongue, but longer than a minute."

He laughed, "Wow Case I'm shaking with fear seriously, but if you think you're so smooth making the dare, then guess what I pick you." Okay call this weird, but Max and Derek both spit out their drinks. I smiled laughing and standing up walking towards Sam, "Please let's see you try and keep up with me." He smiled standing up and leaning in grabbing me and pressing his lips against mine. Wow this was weird I hadn't kissed Sam in so long I mean we were friends now the last time I kissed him was well in high school like freshman and sophomore year. It felt like we were kissing forever when we finally heard someone almost yell, "Okay it's been a minute!" We pulled apart and I looked over realizing it was Derek, but he just looked away crossing his arms and muttering something under his breath. I rolled my eyes and then smirked back at Sam, "Well Sammy it's been nice," I joked around shaking his hand. He laughed, "yes I must say it was definitely a top five kiss." I laughed scoffing and walking back to my seat, "try top two."

Kendra smiled, "Okay Sam now you get to ask someone." He nodded looking around and smiling at Ralph, "I choose Ralph, truth or dare dude?" Ralph looked up, "Oh uh truth I guess." Sam rolled his eyes, "sissy, but whatever okay let's see… oh I know who was the best person you ever… you know with." Ralph started coughing and Kendra turned bright red Ralph then looked up, "I change my mind how about a dare?" Derek laughed, "Sorry man, but that's against the rules, you gotta answer." Ralph sighed and then answered quickly under his breath, "Kendra." Emily laughed and raised her eyebrow, "Wow Ralph, but I'm pretty sure we all knew that one, but it's your turn now."

Ralph sighed, okay fine, "I pick Kendra I guess." Sam laughed, "Wow big surprise there." Kendra playfully glared at him, "Shut up my honey muffin can pick me whenever he wants." Ralph then smiled sticking his tongue out at Sam, "Yeah, what she said." Sam just laughed along with the rest of us and Ralph looked at Kendra, "Okay Cuddle muffin truth or dare?" Kendra smirked, "Um truth I guess." He nodded, "Okay if you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?" We were all a little taken back at first that Ralph had asked something so deep, but hey maybe he grew up too, I guess we all did. Kendra smiled looking at me and then down at her hands, "If I could change one thing, I think it would have to be my shoe size." Everyone else looked confused and I burst into laughter. Emily smiled looking confused, "What's so funny and seriously your shoe size out of anything I don't get it." I smiled, "Well Kendra wears a size and a half so she is always complaining how it is a lot harder to find shoe's in her size, plus she thinks her two big toes are different sizes, but I'm not sure that one's not just paranoia."

Kendra popped up defensively, "It is no paranoia, it really is and how would you know, you have perfect feet Casey," she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed, "Okay Kendra sure whatever anyways its your turn now." She smiled at me, okay well guess it's my turn, "Okay Casey out of all, all the guy's you've kissed who was the best?" I blushed and noticed Derek, Sam, and Max all leaned forward. I smiled, "You really want to know?"

She nodded and I sighed happily, "Do you guy's remember Noel Covington?" Sam looked confused, "Wasn't he the wimp in the musical?" Max rolled his eyes, "Yeah he was always flirting with her." Derek scoffed, "Tell me about it… wait please tell me that's not your answer?" Sam perked up, "Yeah I mean honestly out of all of us probably the best three guy's in the school no offense Ralph, but out of us three your going to pick loser in the pirate costume." Derek frowned, "hey I was in a pirate costume too buddy."

I rolled my eyes, "all of you shut up! And I'm sorry, but yes Noel's lips where well, magical is probably the best term and I mean he did save me from pirate Pete." Paige made a funny face, "Wait who was pirate Pete?" I rolled my eyes and Derek looked at her, "that was me."

Paige burst into laughter, "you were in a musical, you singing." Sam laughed, "actually it was more like pirate rapping." I smiled forgetting we were talking about Derek and looking at Sam, "yeah I mean do you remember the whole pirate player thing he had going on and seriously was I the only one who thought he was trying to dress like Johnny Depp?" I then realized I had actually for the first time in ever said something in a not hating Derek way and Derek looked at me smiling, but I looked away frowning.

Kendra then smiled nodding, "Oh my gosh that's exactly what me and Emily thought!" Emily nodded laughing, "Yeah I mean he was even wearing eyeliner and everything." Derek rolled his eyes, "Okay let's move on Casey it's your turn to ask someone." I looked at him giving him the it's still not okay to talk at me look so he looked away. I then smiled up at Max, "Max truth or dare?" Max smiled, "Truth too I guess."

I giggled glancing at Derek and then back at Max, "Okay on a scale of one to ten back in high school what did my boobs look like without the bra on?" I heard Sam fall out of his chair, the girls all burst into laughter and I could almost feel Derek's icy glare making the room colder. Max smiled laughing, "Wow okay talk about awkward, but on a scale of one to ten I'd say an eleven." I smiled giggling and Ralph looked confused, "wait I thought it went 123456789 and 10, doesn't eleven come after ten?" Kendra smiled patting his head, "He was telling her she was hot sweetie." Max then smiled, "very, but um if you would like me to verify that for sure, you could show me again." All of the sudden someone barked, "No!" We all turned to look at Derek who rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean no time everyone still hasn't had a turn," he laughed awkwardly looking down and Max rolled his eyes.

"Okay so on my turn I pick Emily, truth or dare?" Emily looked down, "truth I guess it seems to be more fun." Max nodded, "Okay um if you could find one person from high school not counting anyone in here and spend a day with them, to catch up and stuff who would it be?" Emily looked down and then back up, but her smile was now sad looking, "Sheldon Schelper.' Kendra spoke up, "Seriously why?"

Emily sighed, "Well remember how he moved away after prom and we were supposed to keep in touch?" We all nodded and she looked down again, "We never did and I mean he was like my serious boyfriend in high school and okay a little out there, but he was sweet and one of the few people I connected with, in the male species at least."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Gee Emily we always hang out thanks." She looked up, "Sorry Sam," she then laughed a bit, "come on you know I love you." He nodded, "Of course who couldn't love this?" I scoffed and Sam rolled his eyes at me smiling. Emily then looked up, "Okay I guess it's my turn to ask so who's left… okay um Paige truth or dare?" I looked down at her name, I didn't care what Emily's question was or her answer, I was trying hard to forget she was even there and this was not helping.

I heard Paige giggle, "Um truth or maybe dare, no I'll go with truth yeah truth is good." I rolled my eyes, it's not that hard honey, wait Casey stop you shouldn't care. I looked up at Emily and she was looking at Paige, "Okay well I may be the only one who doesn't know this, but I'm dying to know so how did you and Derek meet?"

I felt my heart sink, I couldn't take this. I couldn't sit here and listen to her explain what lead to my life and relationship crashing down, I just couldn't do it. I got up almost feeling everyone's eyes on me, but I walked out of the family room faster than I ever had and up the stairs slamming my bedroom door. I didn't care what everyone was thinking downstairs, I didn't care at all because this was stupid, coming back was stupid! I looked around the room and noticed my guitar sitting there. It was always something that helped me when I needed to keep myself from loosing all sanity. I walked over picking it up and having a flashback of what happened after I left Derek's building, after I found him and Paige…

_(Flashback)_

_I was walking down the streets away from Derek's apartment now slowing my pace that I was farther away. The tears had finally stopped streaming down my face for now and I felt in shock. How was it over, how was I so stupid to throw my heart away on something, on someone who didn't even love me? I walked all the way to the hotel I was staying at, I walked in and up to my room going in. _

_I didn't want to call anyone, and tell them what happened. I felt stupid and used, I felt unloved because it was over. Everything that was supposed to be would never be. I felt as if my heart was gone, but I could still feel the beatings that someone was giving it. I fell onto the bed the tears coming back. I cried myself to sleep and when I woke-up it was two in the morning. I looked at my phone, not one call from anyone and not from Derek. He didn't even care, not that I would have mattered._

_I looked around and saw my guitar I walked over picking it up. The words started to flow with the notes…_

_(End Of Flashback)_

I stared at the guitar and then picked it up starting to strum the same notes I hadn't played since that night. But it was as if they never left, maybe cause neither did the hurt in my heart.

**My tears run down like razor blades and no I'm not the one to blame it's you, **

**or is it me?**

**And all the words we'd never say come out **

**and now we're all ashamed and there's no sense in playing games **

**when you've done all you can do…**

**But now it's over… it's over… why is it over?**

**We had the chance to make it, but now it's over, it's over**

**Why is it over… I wish that I could take it back…**

I felt the tears coming again as I played, but I couldn't stop so I kept going.

Derek's POV

I was staring at the stairs which Casey had run up. I then looked at Emily, "What's wrong with Casey?" Sam glared in my direction, "good question Em, but um I think we should let Derek answer this one."

Before I could respond Paige sat up, "Okay I know Casey and Derek used to date, but I mean shouldn't she have moved on by now?" Kendra stood up looking really angry, uh oh not good. She glared at Paige, "You really are a brainless bitch aren't you?"

Paige stood up trying to match Kendra, "Excuse me?" Kendra laughed angrily, "Oh my gosh are you that stupid, well yeah I guess that's a given, but you know what I know you know okay for one Derek had pictures of Casey all over his apartment so don't for one second try to pretend like your above the level of scum because I will slap you so hard you won't remember anything at all, for real." I stood up, "Kendra that's enough."

Sam stood up then coming over, "No Derek don't tell her that's enough because she's exactly right!" Emily stood up, "About what can someone please tell me what's going on!" Ralph stood up next to Kendra he wasn't actually going to go against me was he? He looked at me, "Uh sorry dude, but I think you should tell Emily, I mean considering."

Max then stood up walking over to me and pushing me up against a wall, "you cheated on her didn't you?" I looked up alarmed and pushed him back, "That's none of your business; she dumped you a long time ago!"

I then noticed Emily staring at me, "You did cheat on her didn't you?" I looked at her, "Emily…" She shook her head, "Save it Derek, because now I know like everyone else what you really are," she then turned towards Paige, "what you really are," she then threw up her hands, "you two deserve each other, I'm going to find Casey," she then ran up the stairs and Sam followed her, then Kendra and Ralph and then Max.

I looked up at Paige who was frowning, "What is there problem I mean so what you cheated on Casey like a gazillion years ago." I sat down, "Paige please okay they all should hate me, I hurt Casey." She sat down next to me, "Derek stop it that's all water over the bridge and besides you have me now and Casey has well Max I guess." Before I realized what I was saying it came out, "Casey can't have Max." Paige looked at me, "Excuse me what is that supposed to mean Derek, do you still have feelings for her?" I looked up, "Paige I…" She cut me off, "Answer the question Derek, now!" I got up walking up the stairs, "I'll call you later Paige, you should probably go back to your hotel. I heard her scream slamming the door shut, but for some reason I didn't care.

I was about to round the corner when I stopped noticing everyone sitting outside Casey's door well except for Casey. Sam whispered, "what song is that?" Kendra shook her head, "I don't know I've never heard her sing it, but it can't be new listen to the lyrics." I started to listen too as the sound came through the door…

**But it's over…**

**I lose myself in all these fights**

**I lose my sense of wrong and right**

**I cry, I cry…**

**Shaking from the pain that's in my head**

**I just want to crawl into my bed**

**And throw away the life I led,**

**But I won't let it die**

**But I won't let it die…**

**But it's over, it's over…**

**Why is it over…**

**We had the chance to make it**

**Now it's over… It's over…**

**It can't be over…**

**I wish that I could take it back…**

Her guitar stopped and I heard her silently crying now, but those were the worst tears for Casey. It was when she wasn't letting herself cry all the way. I looked back into the hallway and Kendra smiled sadly, "Come on she just needs to be alone for a while we should wait downstairs."

Sam scoffed, "Derek better be gone if he values his life at all." Emily scoffed smiling at Sam though, "You take Derek and I'll take Paige." They then all started walking my way so I ducked into the bathroom waiting until I heard them all down stairs.

I then looked back at Casey's door feeling my heart break again. And then as crazy as it sounds I walked to her door and opened it she had her head buried in her pillow, but I knew she wasn't asleep. Her voice was muffled, "Sam or Kendra or anyone else please I'm fine just leave me alone or I'm seriously considering of jumping off the roof!"

I sat down on the end of the bed and she whipped around, "I said." She stopped looking at me and then wiping away her tears trying to look angry, "You are the last person I want to talk to, how many times will it take you to get it, stay away from me!"

I looked down, "I can't." I then stood up and she stood up to match me, "Why not Derek, you had no problem staying away from me since you cheated on me!" I backed up a little, "I know and that's why…" She cut me off, "That's why what! Do you want me to forgive you now, give my blessings to you and Paige? Forget that you ripped my heart out, you've heard it all before! So just what, what can you possibly say to me, Derek what!" I watched as tears streamed down her face.

I looked away, "Casey I messed up and I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry! I wake up every day thinking it's all going to be some horrible nightmare! Everything me ruining my life our life! Our relationship, but there's nothing I can do!" I started crying, but I didn't care I kept on, "And I know I deserve to live like this for what I did okay in fact I hope I'm miserable for the rest of my life, I deserve to be, but you, you don't! Okay you deserve to be happy and I deserve to be dead and I'm not asking you to forgive me, but Casey this, this hatred between us is killing me inside! I mean I try everything to cover it up, but I can't you know that thing you told Sam about on the phone about being Scared? Okay I'm scared because I realize that I will never, ever have someone mean as much to me as you do Casey! And you hate me and I did that, I made you hate me and the worse part is I'm making you pay for it too! And I, I'm so, so, so, sorry Casey! So please you have to know that, that night I never wanted it to happen okay and I know what I said, but I just wanted her to leave and forget it ever happened! Okay and Paige, Paige will never mean anything like you did, no like you do to me," I broke down feeling the tears coming out faster and faster, but I couldn't stop I fell to the floor running my fingers through my hair and Casey was silent.

Casey's POV

My crying had stopped and I was staring down at Derek. I didn't know what to do, he was crying and it wasn't fake it was serious. He thought I hated him, only I could never hate him and that's what I hated. I hated what did, but he never had said sorry, no like this. I bent down and reached out touching his shoulder. He looked up at me his eyes bloodshot and tears still running down his face. I wiped them away with my hand, "Derek…"

He shook his head, "No, don't say anything okay if you really want to get back at me then just, just push me out don't take sympathy on me Casey because I do not deserve it." I shook my head, "Derek I've gotten back at you enough, okay I've hated what you did enough, it's time to stop. To stop this like you said it's killing both of us." He reached a hand up to my face, but I didn't stop him he then stifled a sob, "Casey I'm so sorry, I'm so…" he started to cry again.

I sat down next to him on the floor, "Derek…" He cut me off again, "No Casey, no don't tell me not to be sorry, okay I know you and I can tell that's coming and I don't deserve it Casey, I don't. I deserve for you to push me out of the fucking window you should have and you should… you should have thrown me at something like you did with this…" I looked down as he took a ring out of his pocket. The one I threw at his head that day, I reached my hand over taking it, it was still in perfect condition.

I studied it, "You, you kept this?" He didn't look at me, but spoke softly still weeping, "I tried so hard to get rid of it, just like everything I had of yours, but I couldn't, I wouldn't." I looked down at it suddenly having a flashback of when he gave it to me…

_(Flashback)_

_Derek had come and picked me up from my first concert and was leading me back to my apartment, Kendra was gone for the weekend. I giggled since I still had a blind fold on, "Derek what are we doing?"_

_He smiled guiding and holding me tighter from behind, "You'll see…" I smiled as we stopped and he opened the door and guided me in. He then smiled taking off my blind fold, but it was pitch black. I laughed grabbing onto him, "Derek I can't see anything." I heard him smiling almost, "I know, but you will in five, four, three, two, one…" Suddenly the lights came on. I looked around gasping there were daisy's everywhere, they were my favorite flower. _

_I then also noticed that the lights hadn't come on, but by some miracle it was light coming from candles, okay I'm not even going to try to figure that out. I then noticed a table with wine and other things. I turned around only to find Derek on one knee and holding a small ring box out to me._

_He smiled up at me and I started to cry, "Casey you have to know that you are the only girl I have ever been in love with and the only one I ever will be in love with. You amaze me all the time and I mean we have come through so much, I just I want you to be the one I have kids with and grow old together, so I guess what I'm trying to say is. Casey McDonald will you marry me, not now, but this ring can be like a promise ring that some day we really will get married and then spend forever together?"_

_I smiled nodding, "Yes, Yes," I started crying tears of joy as he slipped it on my finger and then started to kiss me…_

_(End of Flashback)_

I looked at the ring and then back at Derek he looked at me, "I should have never done that, I should have never made you promise that to me, Casey I never deserved you even before what I did, I should have let you stay with Max, he never did that to you."

I closed my hand the ring it, to keep from slipping it on my finger just from the familiar ness of it. I started to cry, "Derek that day was one of the happiest days of my life, okay and no matter what happened afterwards I still would never, ever wish it away, ever." I took his hand opening it and setting the ring it, I then closed his hand my hand over it.

He looked down at it and then back up at me, "You'll never love me again though, will you?" I couldn't believe I was going to say this, but I did, "Derek that's my problem I never stopped loving you, but you hurt me Derek, you hurt me so bad."

He cupped my face in his hand, "I know, but I never wanted to." I looked down, "but you still did Derek, you still did." He titled my face upwards so my eyes were matching his again, we were getting dangerously close and I should go away right now.

He shook his head, "Casey I'll never hurt you like that again I promise, okay I promise." I slightly smiled, "I hope so, but we still can't…" before I could finish Derek cut me off crushing his lips against mine. And I kissed back, I couldn't stop, but I couldn't do this. I don't know what to do, but I need to…

**Authors Note: Wow I am really evil, aren't I? Now I can't say what will happen next, but if you want to find out sooner, than every review counts, especially when I have other things to do too! Anyways this chapter just kind of happened so this was my way of making it up to you guys because it does have a little dasey in the end and flashback, but the real question is, will it say, for now? Only one way to find out, review and the more reviews equals quicker updates!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys first off thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have noticed keep growing each chapter! Seriously if that happened every chapter I would so start updating even sooner! I'm aiming towards one hundred so show me what you guys got! Also I haven't forgotten about the review thing and I'll let you guys know when it's the last chapter I'll be judging! Anyways I know I left you on a cliff hanger so I'll let you get to it now, enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Six: **

**Max Is Public Enemy Numero Uno**

Derek's POV

I was kissing Casey, kissing her sweet lips that had been personally and even from a long distance calling me since the day she left. I smiled pulling more and more at her moist lips with my own almost laughing with delight. And then as soon as it started, it stopped she pulled away looking down.

Then in almost a whisper her head turned down I heard her, "We can't do this, I can't do this." My face fell and I looked forward, "I thought you said…"

She nodded getting up and walking over to the window, "I said I forgave you for what happened Derek, but it didn't mean, I just can't." I got up walking over to her, "you can't or you won't?"

She turned around backing away when she realized how close we were, "both." I nodded turning away from her not wanting to see what may soon wet my cheeks, "Fine, my mistake I'm sorry I understand now."

Right when I was about to leave I heard her again, "do you?" I turned around and she started to walk towards me, "do you really understand, honestly Derek this isn't high school and Paige what about Paige Derek?" I frowned not understanding, "what about her?"

She quickly wiped away a tear falling down her cheek, "Look I understand that I mean more to you, but still can you honestly stand here look me in the eye and say you don't have just the slightest of feelings towards her?"

I studied her face for a moment and then I turned back opening the door, "I'll see you around Case." With that I walked out into the room I was staying in and closed the door.

Casey's POV

I felt my lip trembling as I still stood staring at the closed door Derek had just closed. I started to pace the room constantly pushing my hair and tears away from my eyes. I started finding it almost hard to breathe, but soon realized it was only due to my constant sobs. When they finally stopped I slowly walked over to the dresser's mirror looking at myself. Only I wasn't myself, I had come to the point you often hear from others that they find the person staring back at them is a total stranger. I was a complete, total stranger to myself, for I was not myself.

I was this person with constantly smeared make-up and mascara stained cheeks and for what, happiness. If what I was doing was called happiness then I would hate to see how it was to be miserable. As I wiped away my make-up and redid everything I decided that with all my power I was done crying, for the summer at least. It was an unlikely goal, but one I intended to meet.

I smiled a fake one of course, but a normal smile to others none the less. I then opened my door slowly making my way down the steps hearing others in the kitchen. I walked to the doorway everyone looking up at me, well minus Derek who was probably still hiding out. I smiled, "hello everyone, I see the pizza came, any left?"

Sam smiled at me, "Sure Ralph ordered enough surprisingly." Ralph smirked nodding, "hey ordering pizza is one of my specialties." I laughed walking over and grabbing a slice and Kendra smiled up at me speaking in a whisper only I could hear, "you okay?"

I nodded placing the pizza on a plate, "I'm gonna be." I then walked over where Max was holding out a diet dr. pepper with my name on it. I smiled taking it, "My favorite." He smiled his dimples, which was something I needed right about now, "I thought so." I grinned popping the tab open, "you thought right." I took a few bites of pizza, but let's face it I wasn't very hungry and sort of gave up on it not to long after I started eating it. I then looked over at Emily who was leaning against the counter looking down, but her expression looked like she had a lot on her mind, boy do I know how that feels. I smiled weekly before handing Max my drink and walking over to her, "Emily can I talk to you in private?" She smiled up, "sure…" I smiled another fake smile, well less fake than before, but still it's not like after what happened back up in my room I could be so sunny. I then grabbed her hand walking out to the back porch.

I smiled hopping up and sitting on the railing, "So Em what's on your mind?" She looked up smiling weakly, "Casey I'm sorry." I flashed a confused expression across my face laughing a little bit, "Um Em what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

She looked over, "Well all this time I was being nice to Paige and uh Derek a.k.a. the recreation of slime. I can't believe he did that to you Casey, I mean I don't think I could have ever had the strength to come back here like you did if I was in your shoes, but you've got one more person on your side now because if Derek or Paige think I'm ever talking to either one of them again they have another thing coming."

I looked to the upstairs back window and could almost swear I saw Derek standing there looking out at nothing and whether it was him or my imagination his expression looked sad, so sad. I looked at Emily smiling, "thanks, but um the whole hating Derek and Paige thing, I'm done with it and you guys should be to, after all this summer is about the friendships and friendships only, well aside from Ralph and Kendra."

She smiled hugging me from the side, then she laughed, "Whatever you want Casey, but I still don't know what will happen if Paige comes around, Derek I have experience with and can handle, but her, ick."

I laughed as Emily made a pretend gagging noise and then I smiled, "Yeah well we don't have to like her, but if she's a part of Derek and he's our… my… our… friend then well I guess we have to learn to deal with her, or at least not attack her," I laughed a little at the end it was staged this whole thing was completely staged!

She smiled nodding, "Well I guess I can try to be nice to Derek and Kendra and Ralph probably can too, oh Max well him and Derek never liked each other, but there is someone who may not be so convinced." I nodded, "Sam." She smiled patting my back, "exactly, obviously him and Derek yeah not the best of friends anymore." I bit my bottom lip, "Yeah, I guess maybe I should talk to him alone." Emily laughed, "Good luck." I laughed, "Thanks I'll need it." She then smiled, "So do you want to go in and get him yourself or for me to send him out here, because I'm guessing someone," she pointed up to the window where Derek ducked his head when he saw her, "would like to come out of hiding." I laughed a little bit; guess he was there after all.

I smiled, "you might as well just tell him to come out here, thanks Em," I smiled hugging her and then she walked inside and I looked back up at the window, which was vacant again. I crossed my arms waiting until Sam came out smirking, "So what's with you and Emily being all secret?"

I laughed, "Sam what are you talking about?" He smiled walking over and sitting up on the balcony railing with me, "You know the all first I'll talk to Emily in secret then you send her to get me, what's so secret you can't say anything about it in front of everyone?"

I rolled my eyes, "Emily and I had a private conversation Sam, but it was sort of about you, well part of it anyway." He raised his eyebrow, "should I be flattered?' I rolled my eyes, "Shut up your not going to like this."

He smiled, "try me; I'll have you know I'm very open minded." I scoffed, "sure… okay look I need you… I've decided to be… I would like for this summer at least… for us all… to try and be nice to… Derek," I glanced over for his expression biting my lip.

He laughed sarcastically, "good one Case you had me going there for a second now what is this really about?" I put a hand on his shoulder, "that's what it's about, I mean I was beginning to get tired of hating him for what he did and then when I talked to him…" I stopped realizing what I had just said. Sam looked at me almost a glare, "what?"

I spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, "before I came down I talked to him." He looked away laughing angrily, "I'll kill him." I turned him towards me, "What why Sam I mean don't you think I've hated him long enough, I mean…" He turned towards me cutting me off, "Casey what bull did he tell you this time, huh?"

I wiped a quick tear away sighing, "Sam it wasn't bull okay he's sorry for what he did and I'm sorry for hating and fighting with him for so long, I can't do it anymore Sam okay it hurts so, so, so much to constantly think about it and hating him doesn't help anything because I can't hate him it's impossible, okay it's fucking impossible!"

He looked at me now less angry and more concerned he then reached a hand up wiping away a tear, "okay, okay Case calm down, I'm sorry all I want is for you to move on and forget him." I looked up at him feeling my tears welling more with tears, "I can't." He looked away and I could tell he wasn't happy with any of this. He then turned frowning, "So all you did was talk to him, right?"

I looked down, I could tell the truth or I could lie. If I choose to be dishonest then I would be lying to Sam, the one person other than Kendra, who had been here for me through everything. However if I told the truth then I had a feeling he may stop talking to me all together, and that was scary because I needed him in a way. Suddenly I heard him, "Casey what exactly happened?"

I looked up, "I told you we talked," shit he will see right through me for sure, I suck at lying anyone could tell you that. He studied me for a moment and then lifted my chin so he could judge my eyes, "Anything else?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out he asked me again, "Casey did anything else happen?" I looked down, I couldn't do it, I couldn't lie to him, "Sam… it was an accident."

His voice raised a little bit, "What Casey, what was an accident?" I looked up at him, "Sam after we talked, we got caught up and he… we… kissed, but I stopped it we both stopped it and now we're just going to be friends, okay, okay?"

He stood up looking down at me like he was not even mad but disappointed, "how, how could you… kiss him after what he did to you Casey…?" I was at a lost for words I looked away back up at the window and I could tell someone was listening for sure.

I looked back when Sam spoke again coming closer to me, "Well?" I looked down and then back up at him, "I… It was only a… I…" He started to laugh angrily and I could almost swear I saw his eyes watering, "You don't even know do you?"

I stood up walking over to him putting my hands on his shoulders, "Sam please okay I know your mad, but it was an accident, okay I made a mistake." He looked at me and then not smiling he said, "Fine you want me to forgive you then tell me who kissed who first?"

I backed away a little bit and looked down, "that doesn't matter." He walked towards me lifting up my chin with his hand so he could look into my eyes, "Casey did he kiss you first?" I felt myself nodding, "Sam…" Before I could finish I saw him turning around and I knew what was going on so I chased after him up the stairs, "Sam, stop it was my fault too!"

He didn't though and I found myself in Derek's doorway as Sam flung it open and Derek looked up alarmed. Derek looked at me and then Sam, "Hey guys what's going on?"

Sam barely let him finish the sentence before he pushed Derek up against the wall. I found myself unable to move, so I stood watching.

Derek's POV

Okay why the hell is Sam pushing me up against the wall? He slammed me harder into it and I yelled trying to push him off, "Dude what the hell is your problem!"

Sam started to laugh angrily and he set me down shoving me, "Me I don't have a problem you're the one with the problem, I mean do you just enjoy hurting Casey!" I looked at Casey realizing what this was probably about and then back at Sam shoving him back, "It was an accident okay she kissed back!"

Sam shoved me again, "Well duh, but if you really cared about her you wouldn't let so many accidents happen, like cheating on her," he punched me in the stomach and it hurt bad, "and when she's finally starting to get over you then here comes Derek, still with the girl he cheated on, but he has to go and kiss her too!"

I glared in pain and then when he stood back I threw my first punch at his chin and he fell backwards, it was a reflex. He then stood up touching his bloody lip, "Oh that was a big mistake."

I smirked, "Oh really then I guess this was to," I went to punch him, but he grabbed me and we started pushing each other. I could hear Casey crying, but I couldn't stop we just kept fighting and fighting.

And then that's when we did something we both will regret, we felt Casey tugging at us, but we each mistook her for the other and turned around fast both shoving her in our fighting and knocking her down. It's just when we realized who it was she was staring up at us.

"What is going, oh my gosh Casey," Kendra ran in at Casey's side. I looked at Sam and he looked at me and then I looked at Casey, "Casey I… we…" Sam started to move towards her, "Case are you…"

Casey after being helped up looked at us both glaring, "Save it. Both of you, don't even bother coming out of this room or ever talking to me again until you start getting along and stop thinking that both of you own me! Cause a.k.a. Sam and Derek you don't! Neither of you has a say in what I do, so grow up! And when you're ready for that then come downstairs and talk to me!" She then walked out of the room slamming the door. Kendra looked up at us, "Well good going idiots, but uh have fun working on the whole getting along thing," she then rolled her eyes walking out of the room as well.

I sighed falling back on the bed and glaring up at Sam, "Good going dude." He scoffed, "Um excuse me this is your fault." I stood up trying to match him, "Uh no it's your fault you're the one who came in here and attacked me." He glared, "Well you kissed Casey."

I glared back, "Well you… you…uh this isn't going to get us anywhere you do realize that?" I asked annoyed. He scoffed sitting down, "you're just mad because I'm right."

I sat down, "whatever, but seriously we both screwed up I mean we did sort of push her down." Sam looked over at me, "Yeah and now she hates us, gee thanks for making me relieve that one Derek, you're a miracle worker," he said in an enthusiastic, but very sarcastic voice.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "and I thought Ralph was the stupid one so will you just shut up and listen?" Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "hey Ralph isn't the two losers stuck in a bedroom for one and for two what could you possibly say?"

I sighed, "Okay so we both like Casey, right?" Sam looked at me suspiciously, "Who said I liked Casey?" I moaned, "Oh my god please dude everyone knows, now can I continue?"

He looked away and mumbled, "yeah whatever." I smiled, "thank you now, right now Casey basically told us she'll never talk to either one of us again, until we start getting along and apologize, right?"

He looked at me, "Oh yeah us getting along that will happen, honestly if you have a point make it already." I glared rolling my eyes again, "Well hello, we get along, we apologize, we become Casey's friends, and secretly plot to make Max go bye, bye."

Sam turned to me, "Okay as much as I like the words bye, bye and Max. I've tried the whole being Casey's friend thing, and trust me doesn't' work out all that great and besides why would I even help you when there's a chance you could get her in the end?"

I smiled setting my arm on his shoulder and he looked at it not so nicely so I moved it, "because Sammy boy it should be me or you, I mean we know it shouldn't me Max or any other loser so…" He smirked a little, "So we put aside the fact you're a jackass and work against…"

I smirked nodding, "public enemy numero uno, Max." Sam looked at me and opened his mouth slowly, "let's say I agree on this, you still don't honestly think I'll really be your friend, it will all be an act, got it?"

I smirked putting out my hand, "Wouldn't have it any other way… Sneaky." He smirked at his old nick name the last time we plotted against Max. "As would I… Scrappy," he shook my hand and then we both looked at each other.

I laughed, "Sorry about your lip," he smirked, "sorry about your stomach, so uh do you think it's safe to go down there?" I shrugged, "It won't be any safer later, I mean we might as well go now."

Casey's POV

Kendra, Ralph, Emily, Max and I were all sitting down in the family room waiting for Sam and Derek. Kendra and Ralph were self involved with each other and Emily was flipping through a magazine.

Max turned to me, "Are you sure you're okay, I swear I could kill those…" I smiled, "Calm down there Max and besides it was an accident and I'm sure they'll apologize."

Kendra laughed, "If they don't kill each other first." Emily looked up smiling, "Seriously I find this a little weird I mean back in high school if it wasn't for Derek being Crazy over Casey I would have thought they were gay for all the things they did together and now they hate each other it's just weird."

Ralph laughed, "Yeah they did make a pretty good team, remember the time they stole Max's gym shorts," he started to laugh and then looked up at Max, "oh sorry dude I forgot…" Max smiled, "it's cool, anyways high school was like a billion years ago for me."

Emily smiled, "yeah it will be even weirder for the reunion, don't you think?" I nodded, "totally, who is running it anyways?"

Everyone started laughing and looking at me and I shot them confused looks, "Uh what's so funny?" Ralph laughed, "Oh you mean you don't even know your old boyfriend Principal Tinker is in charge."

I sat up smiling and trying to hold in my laughter, "Wait Tinker is principal and…" I threw a pillow at Ralph, "he was never my boyfriend!" Ralph threw up his hands, "Okay geesh sorry my mistake your old stalker."

I smiled rolling my eyes, "So much better." Emily then smiled, "So do you guys think Sheldon will be there?" Kendra laughed, "Yeah I guess and as bad as a dancer as ever."

Emily smiled, "Kendra your one to talk your with Ralph." Ralph piped up defensively, "Hey, hey still in the room and I'll have you know all of this," he flexed, "has got the moves." Kendra smiled kissing his cheek, "Sure you do sugar lips." He smiled nodding and I giggled.

Max smiled, "So uh Casey, be my date to the reunion?" Before he could answer to people hopped down the stairs smirking. I looked up glaring, "Sam, Derek."

Derek smirked at Max, "Sorry to interrupt dude, but uh we need to talk to Casey." Sam smiled nodding and patting Derek on the back, "Yep." Okay I'm confused could they honestly make up that fast? I looked at everyone else and they all gave the same look. I then turned to Max, "be right back." He then whispered in my ear, "are you sure I mean…"

"Casey?" Sam asked and I turned around, "uh yeah I'm coming, then I got up walking into the kitchen with them crossing my arms.

Derek looked at me, "So are you okay?" Sam nodded, "yeah I mean what we did, I'm… we're really sorry." I shrugged, "I'm fine, is that all you have to say?"

They both shook their heads and Derek looked up, "We want you to know that not only are we really sorry, but we're going to try and get along, because you don't deserve our stupid fighting." Sam nodded, "Yeah, so uh forgive us?"

Derek's POV

Casey was studying us and she bit her bottom lip before slowly opening it, "I guess, but I swear you two I can easily change my mind."

We both smirked at each other in then Casey and she smiled back at us walking over and putting her hands on our shoulders, "great so I have my two best guy friends back."

She then smiled pulling us both into a hug and we smiled down at her, but when she couldn't see glared at the other. Then someone ruined the moment, "Aw great I had perfect timing, so uh Case wanna come back in the family room with me?" Max smiled leaning in the doorway. Casey smiled working her way out of our hug and walking over. "Sure," she then turned back to us, "you coming guys?" I nodded, "in a sec we're going to get food." She nodded smiling and they both walked out.

As soon as they were both out of earshot I turned to Sam, "He just totally ruined that!" Sam smirked, "yeah well you just watch your hands in that hug next time, seriously make sure it's Casey next time… wait no just keep them to yourselves." I frowned, "oh that was you?"

He nodded, "yeah, and uh dude she would have so noticed that." I backed up, "Ewe can we not talk about that dude, I mean it was you." He smirked, "Yep, so what's our first plan anyways." I smirked, "Well I was thinking…"

**Authors Note: Okay I know this chapter sucked, but seriously I have had the worst writers block ever! Okay and I felt so bad about not updating sooner, but I wanted to give you guys something. Honestly I wrote like three different versions of this chapter and this was the best out of all of them which all sucked. However if you did happen to not totally hate this chapter please let me know because the reviews help. So, so, much!**


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Okay I am definitely much happier with this chapter, so I hope you guys are too

**Authors Note: Okay I am definitely much happier with this chapter, so I hope you guys are too! Also thanks for all the reassuring reviews and keep them coming seriously they motivate me when I want to give up during my writers block! Well I'm shutting up now, anyways the contest is still going and enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Seven: To Do List**

Derek's POV

I smirked checking around to make sure it was just Sam and I, I then nodded, "Okay my plan is that we launch phase one tonight." Sam nodded smirking and then turned to me confused, "Wait, what's phase one?"

I smirked, "You know like step one, what we do first…" He smacked me rolling his eyes, "I know that I'm not retarded I mean what is the plan?" I smiled nodding, "Oh… Well it's… you see I think we should… maybe if we…" He started to laugh, "You don't even have one do you?"

I scoffed, "Not yet, but give it a little time, for I am the man when it comes to this kind of stuff." He nodded mocking me, "yeah… well all hale the man and all, but we sort of need to act… oh I don't know… a little faster!" I shushed him with my hands, "okay, okay tell the whole world why don't you?"

He rolled his eyes and then sighed, "Okay how about we take her somewhere where even if Max tags along, there's not much he can do?" I smirked nodding, "A hockey rink." He smiled, "Exactly scrappy I mean come on picture it now, Max falling all over his face Casey needing help…" I nodded picturing a slightly different image in my head. One involving Max as a hockey puck in my winning goal and Casey running and jumping into my arms afterwards.

"So what do you think?" I think someone was talking to me, but I was still a little lost until I did hear Sam, "Dude, earth to Derek, what about it?" I snapped, "Oh uh, I say it's a winner." He smirked, "Cool, now uh I can talk to my coach about borrowing a private rink here for the night, but uh how do we propose it?"

I smiled, "Hold on, okay so if we get Ralph to help us out then he'll convince Kendra who will obviously convince Casey and Emily, and then I guess," I faked a gag, "Max will come too, but all we need is…"

"Hey dudes, what's going on in here?" Ralph smiled walking in right on cue. I smirked walking over and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Ralph, my man, my best friend of so many years how would you like to show off your hockey skills to Kendra tonight at Sam's rink?"

He jumped grinning, "Aw man that would be awesome!" he then stopped looking confused, "Wait… how would we do that?" Sam smiled, "I'll take care of the rink all you have to do is convince Kendra to convince everyone else." Ralph shrugged, "Sure no problem," he then smiled a goofy grin walking off, "my little honey bee and me skating side by side…" he trailed off and Sam and I instantly broke into laughter.

Once we stopped I smiled, "You know we do make a pretty good team?" Sam nodded before walking out of the room, "Yeah too bad it's all an act," he then walked out and I looked down, "yep."

Okay I would be lying if I said I didn't miss Sam as a friend I mean we had been best friends since like kindergarten and all this "acting" we were doing now was sort of showing me what I was missing out on. I guess Casey wasn't the only thing I lost, snap out of it Derek! Pull yourself together and…

My phone started buzzing in my pocket I looked down at it and hesitated slightly before answering, "Hello?" I gulped.

I heard an angry sigh on the other side of the phone, "thanks for calling to see if I was okay, you know I wasn't expecting you in person, but a simple phone call would have been nice," Paige said angrily into the phone. I sighed, "Yeah I'm sorry, uh a lot of stuff sort of happened after you left."

I heard her sigh into the phone again, "Oh really… like what?" Oh the usual… like me kissing Casey, fighting with Sam, pretending to make up with Sam, plotting against Max. I kept my tone blank, "Oh just some stupid stuff with Sam, so uh you okay, you seemed kind of upset when you left?"

Her tone lightened a little, "Well of course I was upset I mean Casey turned everyone against me, honestly…" I sighed, "Look, Casey's going to try to lighten up Paige, just give her time okay, she's gr… pretty nice when you get to know her."

Okay nice tone of voice for Paige now gone, "Oh well isn't that just lovely, well anyways I called to tell you I can't do anything tonight, I'm checking in at the hotel spa for the night and you won't be able to reach me." I sighed, "Fine Paige anything else?" I heard her scoff into the phone, "No, goodbye," the line went dead and I clicked it off. I sighed turning around to see Casey standing there holding a bottle of water.

She smiled, but I could tell it was a little forced, "Sorry I wasn't ease dropping I swear, I was just getting a bottle of water, see," she held it up. I smiled, "That's okay I believe you, so uh you going tonight?"

She smiled, "to the hockey rink you mean, oh I don't know I was never that good of a skater, probably since I was a big of enough klutz on regular ground and slippery ice didn't help too much." I laughed shrugging, "hey you were always pretty good when you were with me…" she looked at me and I stuttered nervously, "I meant with me as in when you skated with me, not as in…"

She laughed, "It's cool, and I got what you meant." I smiled, "good." She nodded, "good." And then the awkward silence came, wow hadn't had those with her in a while. I then smiled awkwardly, "So does that mean your going?"

She smiled, but before she could answer Kendra came smiling in, "Well she better go, I mean she can't leave Emily and I alone with the three biggest hockey heads of all time at a hockey rink."

I smirked, "nice Kendra, but if I'm correct you're dating one of those hockey heads." Casey giggled slightly and Kendra smiled, "Yeah I guess I am…" Casey laughed hitting her playfully, "Oh my gosh Kendra you are so in love with Ralph, what has gotten into you?"

Kendra shrugged, "I don't know he's like the first guy I've dated who just well… you know… doesn't just want to get in my pants." I threw up my hands, "Whoa did not need to hear that, I'm going back to the family room," they laughed as I walked out of the room.

Casey's POV

I smiled and then turned to her, "Wait I thought you and Ralph already you know…" She smirked, "Yeah, but both times it was my idea it's like I'm in complete control and me wants me some Ralphy."

I laughed, "Kendra," I smacked her playfully again and she laughed throwing up her hands, "hey at least I know who I want…" I raised my eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Kendra laughed rolling her eyes, "Oh come on I mean you're all Derek! Sam! Max! Derek! Sam! Max! Derek! Sam! Max!" I shushed her giggling when three guys ran in fighting to get through the door.

We looked up as they all shot us what do you want looks; we then looked at each other and broke into laughter. Sam smiled at me, "need anything?"

Kendra laughed patting me on the back, "I don't think she knows." She then walked out of the room and I stood there smiling awkwardly at the three boys. I then laughed awkwardly, "She's a little out of it right now, I should probably go check on her, Kendra!" I then walked vastly out of the room.

I walked into the family room where Emily, Kendra, and Ralph were. Kendra smiled up, "Yes?" I glared sitting down, "thanks." She laughed, "Oh come on it was a little funny I mean the way they all three came…" she looked up, "oh hey guys." I turned around as the guys shuffled back in Sam plopped down over by Emily and Derek sat on one side of me, but it's just because that was the only seat left and Max smiled sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around me. I smiled, "So are you coming tonight?"

I heard Sam and Derek silently scoff in a laugh and Sam then smiled trying to cover it up, "Yeah Max, are you coming I mean I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to seeing as how the grass is different than the ice." Derek smirked giving Sam the nice look I rolled my eyes then smiled at Max, "Ignore them Max plus I want you to come so don't make me use the puppy dog eyes?" He smirked, "I guess I couldn't say no to that, yeah I'll come."

Emily laughed, "Great everyone's going… oh yeah accept me because there is no way I am letting Sam talk me into getting even a foot on the ice again." I smirked raising my eyebrow, "I'm sensing a funny story here Emily." She smiled laughing, "yeah one that I'm not telling."

Sam smiled, "Oh come on it wasn't that big of a deal and you make it seem worse then it was." Emily laughed, "Worse then it was Sam I took down three hockey players with me."

Derek started laughing, "Wait how, and now I definitely want to hear this." Emily playfully glared at him and then rolled her eyes, "Okay so Sam took me to one of his games and afterwards some guys from his team hung around to play around and a couple little games. Well of course Sam wanted to stay so I was like whatever and I would have been perfectly fine in the bleachers, but no, that wasn't good enough for someone…" she looked over at Sam and he started laughing.

He them smiled, "Okay I'm telling the rest you make it sound way to negative Em. Anyways I convinced her to put on some skates and she did because let's face it no one can say no to this face," Emily, Kendra, and I all scoffed and he rolled his eyes, "Whatever you know it's true anyways so Emily puts on the skates and comes out, but she won't let go to the wall," he started laughing a little and then smiled, "so anyways I finally gave up and let her stand there by the wall for a while that was until the puck came right at her, Emily freaks dives forward and takes down the three hockey players going for the puck."

We all started laughing a little and Emily crossed her arms, "Exactly so that is why there is no way I'm going tonight." I smiled, "Come on yes you are I mean three hockey players so what I took down four people when I fell down the stairs at school that one time and I still kept going to school."

Emily, Sam, Ralph, Kendra, and Derek all broke into hysterical laughter, Max not so much since that was before I knew him. I playfully glared at all of them and Derek smiled patting me, "ah come on Case you remember klutzilla don't you?"

I laughed playfully hitting him, "thanks to you yes, you're the one who gave me the stupid name honestly you were like the meanest person ever back then!" He laughed shrugging, "hey it wasn't my fault that was your crushing Sam day's."

I looked over at Sam who smiled blushing and then laughed, "yeah didn't you fall and break Marti's house too?" I playfully glared and then smiled, "You two enough i mean seriously i have a ton of dirt on you guys too so i wouldn't be talking." Derek smirked, "It's okay Sammy she's so bluffing she's got nothing trust me." I smirkeat him nodding, "oh really then was me walking in hearing you singing spice girl songs in the shower before one of your hockey games a bluff?" Everyone broke into laughter and Derek laughed, "okay Casey you have five seconds to run."

I smiled getting up and laughing, "Ooh I'm so scared." He then smirked getting up, "you should be, Sam you have a pool right?"

Sam nodded standing up, "Why yes, yes I do." My mouth dropped and I shook my head, "No! No! No! You two may have gotten me back then, but there is no way I am going in that pool again, because… because… Sam you have other guess to consider."

Ralph laughed, "Hey I wouldn't mind a swim myself what about you honey bee?" I looked at Kendra and she smiled apologetically before dragging Ralph upstairs, Emily laughed following them. I yelled up the stairs, "Some friends you guys are!"

I then looked at Sam and Derek who were smirking Derek laughed, "Casey will give you a head start." I looked around, "Uh no you won't have to because…" I grabbed Max pulling him up in front of me. Sam and Derek rolled their eyes, "please he never stopped us before."

Derek smiled, "Yeah so dude if you don't mind, please move." I pulled on Max's shoulders as he smiled down at me and I spiked up, "hey, hey you don't even think about moving, come on if you don't move I promise to make it worth your while later…" my voice trailed off in a seductive tone and Max raised his eyebrow smiling. So my plan would have worked if Sam didn't tackle him to the couch after that he smiled up at Derek, "Dude go!" Derek smirked at me, "come on Casey." I turned around and started running hearing Derek behind me and soon Sam too, I ran outside since there was no where else to go and saw Kendra, Ralph, and Emily in the hot tub. They laughed up at me and I ran around some pool chairs stopping when I realized the pool was on one side of me and Sam and Derek were blocking the way out.

They smirked and walking towards me, crap I was caught. Okay one thing is worth a try I smiled twirling my hair, "Come on you guys don't really want to throw me in the icy cold pool do you?"

Derek raised his eyebrow and then Sam shrugged, "Sorry Case I mean I might let you go, but I'm not the one who was singing spice girls in the shower," he laughed. Derek smirked walking towards me, "Yeah I don't think I can let you go for that one."

I backed up a little forgetting the pool was behind me and started falling backwards, the next thing I knew someone was in the water with me; I looked over to see Derek holding me. He stared at me smiling for a few minutes smiling I smiled, "Um Derek?"

He laughed letting me go, "Sorry, I uh tried to keep you from falling in." I smiled, "Yeah um weren't you the one who was going to push me in?" He smirked, "Maybe, maybe not guess you'll never know." I laughed, "oh really?" He smirked, "yes really." I laughed splashing him right in the face and then trying to swim away.

He laughed, "Oh that's it now you're really going to get it." I laughed swimming faster, "please I'd like to see the day you out swim me." I swam over to the stairs finally out of the icy water and just barely beating Derek. I laughed and then smiled looking up to see Max holding a towel, "I uh thought you might need this." I smiled standing up and letting him wrap it around me, "thanks."

Derek's POV

I glared as Casey and Max walked into the house, stupid Max ruined everything again! I sighed getting out of the cold water in my soaked clothes Sam laughed walking over, "be careful with that glare Derek, you might actually end up burning a hole through someone's head."

I smirked, "as long as it's Max's, but dude did you see that," I smirked turning to him excited. Sam patted my back, "unfortunately yes, remember Derek I'm just with you when we're against Max, but with Casey I'm not here to help," he then patted my back walking over and sitting by the hot tub talking to Emily since Ralph and Kendra were busy making out. I walked inside looking upstairs for a towel; I decided to look in Casey's bedroom's bathroom since it was the closest. Only when I found one I heard someone coming so I dashed in the shower as Casey's bedroom door shut, shit, shit please don't find me.

I listened as Casey laughed, "I can't believe how soaked I am." My anger and jealousy factor then shot way up when I heard Max laughing, "Yeah so how did Derek end up in the pool too?" I smirked, why Max is someone jealous he wasn't in the pool with Casey.

Casey's laughter slowed a little and I moved the shower curtain a little to watch since the bathroom door was open she shrugged, "how does Derek ever do anything, because he's Derek." Max nodded, but I could tell his smile was a little forced, "yeah don't I know." Casey then smiled grabbing some clothes, "hey I'll be right back out I'm just going to change okay."

Max nodded standing up, "sure I'll wait outside." Casey laughed pushing him down, "No sit here I'll just go in the bathroom." No Casey let him go outside, wait did she say bathroom! Oh crap, okay calm down Derek just don't make any noise and she won't notice because if she does then she'll think you're not only a jerk, but a stalker. I sat back as she walked in closing the door.

She started draining the water out of her hair into the sink and then stopped laughing to herself. Okay she definitely was thinking of someone or something, but the question is who? This is going to drive me crazy. She then started to lift up her shirt and I had to use all of my strength to look away, trust me all of my strength, and no I'm not perverted I just know how great it is under there. I waited a while until I heard the bathroom door open, but when I looked out Casey was just in a towel sticking her head out of the door, "hey I'm going to take a shower."

My eyes got huge, what no! No, oh god, what do I do, oh someone help me please. I heard the door close and then Casey's hand came through the shower curtain turning it on and the water came down on me, oh crap, oh crap.

I stood up as Casey started to pull back the shower curtain and then I saw as she opened her mouth to scream when she saw me. I quickly cupped my hand over her mouth motioning for her to be quiet. When she stopped I let go only to find her start violently hitting me and yelling in a whisper, "Derek! What the hell are you doing in here, oh my gosh were you watching me take off my clothes you are so dead!" I threw up my hands, "Okay just stop hitting me and I'll explain, okay?" She glared at me for a few seconds and then stopped crossing her arms, "fine, but you better or I swear this whole friend thing we're trying is over."

I nodded, "Okay well I couldn't find a towel so I looked in your bathroom and then I heard you and Max come in so I panicked and dashed in the shower to hide, but then you came in, but I swear I did not watch you undress okay." She looked at me, "I have no reason to believe you, I mean you could have just told me that."

I shrugged, "like you said I'm Derek, I don't even know what's going through my mind sometimes." I could tell she wasn't going to hate me again for this by her expression that's when we heard a knock on the door, "Baby you okay in there?"

I shot her a disgusted look, "you let him call you baby?" She rolled her eyes shushing me and then calling through the door, "uh yeah, be out in a sec I'm almost done." I heard him step away from the door, "Cool cause I need to get in there once you're done." She looked at me and I shook my head, "Oh no way tell him to go somewhere else I'm not hiding in here while he… Casey come on please…" I shot her my puppy dog eyes. She laughed, "Sorry Derek you made your bed and now you have to lay in it."

I shook my head, "like hell I do, I'm just walking out of here right now," I went for the door and Casey ran in front of me, "No you're not he'll think I knew you were in here." I smirked pushing her aside, "good." I then walked out and Max stood up looking at me and then Casey. I nodded smiling and walking out of the room downstairs, maybe he'll leave now.

Casey's POV

Oh my gosh how could Derek just walk out right in front of Max, he is so dead later! Also this whole friendship thing with him, yeah getting harder, especially when he pulls stunts that! I looked smiling awkwardly at Max he looked out the door and then back at me, "Uh Case mind explaining?"

I smiled laughing nervously, "He was looking for a towel." Max nodded, "Oh yeah that explains everything." I sighed, "Look it wasn't what you think, honestly I didn't know he was in there looking for a towel and now it all just turned into one big awkward mess, honestly."

He nodded, but I could tell he wasn't completely convinced, "sure whatever just finish your shower I'll wait downstairs." With that he walked out of the room I sighed walking back in the bathroom to get ready for the hockey rink.

Derek's POV

After quickly changing I walked downstairs looking for everyone, but when I couldn't find them I guessed they all went to get ready so I walked into the kitchen getting someone thing to drink, when I closed the fridge door I saw Max walk in.

I looked up at him, "Oh uh hey." He nodded rolling his eyes and walking to grab a drink out of the fridge to. When he did I looked at him, "Uh dude do you have a problem or something?"

He smirked an evil smirk, "Me no, no problem I'm not the one chasing a girl who is definitely not interested in me." Okay this dude has no idea who he's messing with, I laughed, "really cause I thought that was Casey you were chasing, again." He glared, "See among a ton of other things thank god, I'm actually with Casey now, unlike you who uh… oh yeah aren't with her, but uh save the pathetic attempts because one she's not interested anymore and two I'm not letting you get her from me again." I walked over trying to match him with my glare laughing, "getting her from you please it was more a long the lines of saving her."

He laughed angrily then too, "think what you want about the past, but uh you messed up and lost her which I always knew would happen because let's face it a guy like you never belongs with a girl like Casey." I scoffed, "oh really a guy like me what's that?" He smirked, "please Derek sure your successful and all, but let's face it when you cheated on Casey she saw the real loser you are, and that's all you'll ever be to her, a loser," he smirked and I lost it I pushed him up against the fridge. Only to find someone stopping me, "Whoa Derek dude just calm down, look Max why don't you go in the family room," Sam said pulling me back.

Max got out quickly stupid coward I turned to Sam and he patted me, "you okay dude?" I crossed my arms, "uh no, man why did you stop me from kicking his ass?" He laughed, "Because you kicking his ass wouldn't have scored you Casey points and…" I cut him off, "Wait why would you want me to score Casey points?" He shrugged, "I don't, but he would have and let's face it that is even worse, I mean what he said to you I wouldn't of even said and I hate your guts," he laughed a little.

I sighed, "I'm glad you find this amusing Sam." He nodded, "Yeah I have to admit it's a little funny I mean at least he finally admitted he didn't like you, but I never thought just you flirting in the pool with Casey would do it." I laughed nervously, "yeah me neither." Okay I couldn't tell him the truth or he might take turns with Max kicking my ass.

Emily appeared at the doorway smiling, "hey Sam everyone's ready to go, but I can't find my skates I left here can you help me find them?" Sam laughed walking over to her, "sure no problem come on Em." She smiled, "thanks," as they walked out of the room. Okay call me crazy, but Emily just gave Sam the I like you smile and trust me I know that smile.

I wonder how Sam feels back I mean I know he likes Casey, but maybe he has feelings for Emily too he doesn't know about yet. Okay so to do list for this summer is…

Get Casey back and get rid of Max, definitely most important.

Get Sam back as best friend.

Get Sam to like Emily.

And uh figure out how I feel about Paige.

**Authors Note: Okay so what did you guys think? Let me know in a review please, I liked this chapter a lot more so I hope you guys did too!**


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey guys first off I'm sorry for such a long wait on an update, but honestly the reviews for this story have gone way down and I've been really busy with a lot of other stuff too

**Authors Note: Hey guys first off I'm sorry for such a long wait on an update, but honestly the reviews for this story have gone way down and I've been really busy with a lot of other stuff too. So see I judge how many people are reading by the reviews, so if your reading please, please leave a review and the more reviews equal faster and more reviews! Anyways thank you so much to those who have been reviewing it means a lot and you also are getting pretty good shots in the review contest, which may be ending soon, but I'm not sure, I'll let you know when it does though. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also you might notice Derek is acting a little more in character with his thoughts about himself like he is on the show, but seriously his self absorbedness is a little hot lol as long as it doesn't go too far. Enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Eight: Here Comes You're… Men?**

Casey's POV

"Knock, knock?" Someone said slightly cracking my door open. I looked over surprised to find, Ralph? I smiled, "Uh hey Ralph?" He laughed, "Hey um everyone's ready to go and I'm just the sucker who got sent up here, but uh I actually want to ask you something."

I smirked brushing my freshly dried hair and looking at him through the mirror, raising my eyebrow, "hmm does this question have anything to do with, a certain girl named Kendra, maybe?" I could even see him blushing through the mirror and he smiled walking in and closing the door, "Uh yeah, but you can't tell her okay."

I smirked turning around; "okay, but remember I am her best friend so whatever it is…" he nodded cutting me off, "yeah, yeah I know there are always certain conditions for girl code or whatever."

I laughed, "So what is it about Kendra, you wanna ask?" He blushed looking down, "Okay so I guess it's kind of obvious I really, really like my honeybee… I mean Kendra." I giggled nodding, their nicknames were cute, and anyone would have to admit that.

He then looked up more serious, "It's just I don't know if she, you know feels the same way or it's just like…" I nodded, "another one of her flings?" He nodded, "yeah and trust me I feel like a complete jackass for even questioning it enough to ask someone, but I don't wanna get hurt you know?"

I smiled at him, sure Ralph was the funny slightly not the smartest cookie in the group, but right now I was kind of seeing him in a different light, if you know what I mean. I laughed a little, "yeah I definitely know what you mean, Ralph." He looked up at me dropping his smile a little, "Sorry I didn't mean that like it sounded." I smiled, "Ralph it's fine okay I know what you meant, but uh about Kendra, I don't think you have anything to worry about, I think she's serious this time, it's like with you it's different for her, she's different, but it's a good thing." He smiled nodding, "yeah?" I nodded, "Most definitely, just uh promise me you won't hurt her, okay?"

He smiled, "You have nothing to worry about Case." I laughed, "thanks now uh, we should probably get going so you can get back to your honey bee and I can get back to my…" He smirked, "Men?" I playfully smacked him, "Shut up Ralph." He laughed, "hey I calls um like I sees um."

I laughed, "yeah well you better be nice if you want me to keep quiet buddy." He laughed opening the bed room door and letting me walk out first, "Yeah, yeah whatever, but seriously thanks." I smiled, "no problem Ralph, it was cool talking to you your sort of like my brother, if that doesn't sound weird."

He smirked, "Nope not at all oh and I owe you so anytime you need advice I'm here." I laughed, "thanks Ralph, I gotta say I'm not used to you being so deep though, it's kinda cool." He nodded, "Yeah I can be pretty deep, plus between us I watch Oprah." I burst into laughter, "Oh my gosh you did not just say that, seriously Sam and Derek would so hold that against you for life." He nodded stopping me, "Which is why you're not going to say anything, right?" I smiled nodding and he smirked we then both sort of raced each other down the stairs where everyone was hanging out in the family room. Not that it was unusual, but I did notice that if Derek and Max were any farther apart one of them would have been in the next city.

I smiled looking over at Ralph his eyes were on no one, but Kendra really she was talking to Emily, but the look on his face it was like she was the only person on the earth. The way his face lit up even when she gave him the slightest glance, but then again I sort of saw it in her too. I mean Kendra was one of my best friends, but all that time we were in New York I had never seen her even in high school look at someone like she did him; I even saw her blush because of him on occasions, which was rare for her. They made it look so easy, so uncomplicated, so beautiful and all it did was make me realize how much I still wanted that, so bad, but I brushed that thought away and smiled at everyone, "Hey guys sorry I took so long, but uh I'm ready now," I laughed a little.

Emily smiled popping up, "That's cool and uh I call shot gun for Sam's car," she then laughed running towards the car. Sam laughed dangling his keys and following her, "hey there's a little thing called asking the driver Em!" I laughed as Kendra got up and pulled on Ralph's shirt dragging him out the door, "Come on honey bee there's only two seat's left with our names on them." I smiled watching them leave and then my smiled dropped because guess what only one car left which now would be containing Derek, Max, and um Me, wow talk about awkward!

I smiled laughing, "So you guy's ready to go?" Max smiled getting up, "yeah come on Case let's go we can take my car." He grabbed my hand, but I stopped smiling back at Derek, "Hey coming, I mean there's no room in Sam's car, so?" He smiled up at me, "Yeah I guess so," he then got up following us out to Max's car. Seriously though just that walk the tension between them, at a very scary level.

Derek climbed in the back and I got in the passenger seat next to Max who got in the drivers since it was his car. And then the wonderful awkward silence started, oh don't you love it… not!

I smiled over at Max, "So Max mind if I turn up the radio?" I gave the puppy dog eyes, but seriously you would pull them out to if you were in this silence. He smirked, "Sure babe anything you want." I heard Derek scoff at this and I knew exactly why. See Derek never liked when anyone gave me pet names like that, in fact he didn't even like when people used his nicknames, but it was just a Derek thing, I smiled finding a station. I clicked it on sitting back for a second to see what was on. Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway flooded over the radio and I squealed smiling, "Oh my gosh I haven't heard this song in forever!"

Max smiled rolling his eyes laughing, "Yeah probably because it sucks," he then switched it off. I tried to keep smiling sitting back down in my seat, okay honestly I really liked that song, but whatever it's cool I mean of course not everyone is going to have the same taste in music and it's not like he was insulting me, right?

Derek's POV

Okay did I mention I hate Max? I mean seriously Casey asked to turn on the radio and he said yes and then Kelly Clarkson whom is yes like one of Casey's favorite singers is on, she even acknowledges that right in front oh him and he makes fun of it turning it off. And now for some reason Casey just sat back in the car seat like a nice little trophy girlfriend, this is not cool with me!

I looked at Casey's face and I could tell right now she was probably trying to tell herself that Max was not being a jerk, well he is Casey, he is!

I smiled speaking up, "So Casey excited about trying on your skates again?" She smiled back at me, "Yeah I guess I mean I've always been sort of a klutz on the ice," she laughed a little and that made me smile. Max smirked, "and off…"

I saw as Casey's smile dropped a little this time and I literally had to hold onto the seat with my first so I could prevent myself from knocking this dude's lights out. I mean sure yeah Casey was a klutz, but that's one of the things your supposed to love about her and you never throw it up in her face, only she's aloud to do that asshole, I glared at Max!

I then smirked evilly at him and smiled sweetly at Casey patting her shoulder, "that's okay Case I mean Sam and I can definitely help you on the ice just say the word and I'm there, plus without your klutziness I would have never been able to have an excuse to give you a pet name back in high school." She gave me this smile next and that's when I realized I had just sort of flirted with her and she knew that. She laughed playing it off, "oh yeah klutzilla thanks really, glad to see I still haven't lived that one down."

I kept my gaze on Casey, but I could see out of the corner of my eye Max was glaring at me, good seriously this dude is making it way too easy for me. I laughed shrugging, "come on you know you secretly loved it." She smiled rolling her eyes and turning back forward, I smirked sitting back in my seat it got quiet again after that, but pretty soon we were there and till I checked my cell phone I didn't realize how late it was, I mean nine thirty pm where did today go exactly?

Max turned to Casey, "Hey babe I'll meet you inside I just gotta make a phone call, okay?" I flinched, seriously I hated when he called her babe or baby and not just because I was jealous either! I mean come on Casey is not the type of girl you call babe or baby she's too good for those kinds of names they sound degrading, I am not crazy! I am right on this okay, okay? Uh Derek what is happening to you? Casey smiled nodding at him and then, while I was still in the car I might add, he reached his hand up to her cheek and pulled her in for the longest most disgusting kiss ever! I glared trying to shoot darts at Max's head with my eyes, but instead I smirked lightly kicking his seat and causing him to shift and I laughed under my breath, since Casey didn't notice I was the cause, oh man am I good.

Casey smiled, getting out of the car and I then smirked at Max winking and following her, his glare was actually sort of funny to me, but then again it never was much compared to mine, sort of like everything else with us, I was just simply better.

We started walking towards the rink since everyone else looked to be already inside, I turned to her smiling, "So you still listen to Kelly Clarkson?"

She turned to me laughing, "First off how do you even remember that?" I smiled, "Well one because your face lit up when it was on like it always did when you hear something you like, second you can't just stop loving something, and third well I know a lot more about you then you think Casey McDonald." She smiled looking down a moment thinking about something she then looked back up at me, "right back at you Derek Venturi."

Okay so when Casey said that she sort of leaned in close to me and wow talk about it being hard to try and not grab someone and make-out with them, instead I bit my tongue and smiled opening the door for her. She smirked, "why thank you," she laughed I smiled walking in after her. No one was around inside except for a janitor he turned to us, "You two's Casey and Derek?" his accent was definitely not from around here and Casey smiled, "that's us Mr. uh…"

He smiled, "the names Tony, but uh that's not important, I'm just supposed to yell you lovely people that to go on into the rink that's where everyone is, but first the locker room has skates for the misses," he motioned at Casey and I nodded, "thanks dude." He nodded mumbling about me calling him dude under his breath, Casey started giggling and I nudged her, but she playfully smacked me back we then went to the locker room, I brought my skates, but sure enough like Tony said there lied a pair of white figure skates her size.

I smiled sitting down next to her as we both started to put ours on, I finished mine in about five seconds of course I then looked over at Casey stifling a laugh as she sighed tangling with the laces, and whining a bit. I smirked, "You know Case, if you want help all you have to do is ask."

She looked over blushing and then smiled, "please." I laughed kneeling down at her feet and lacing her up quickly I looked up when I was done, "that tight enough?" She smiled, "perfect, thanks," she then laughed imitating me, "dude." I rolled my eyes smiling and standing up, "that so does not sound like me," I then grinned evilly imitating Max, "Babe."

She looked up at me rolling her eyes and then smiling, "Come on Derek I know you two don't get along, but as my friend can you please just try for me." I crossed my arms looking down at her and rolling my own eyes, "fine I'll be nice if you answer one thing for me." She smiled confused, "Okay… what?" I looked at her more seriously, "As your… fr… frie… friend tell me this, do you love him?"

Her smile dropped a little, but she recapped a fake one quite quickly, "love is a big word Derek, but I do like him, it's fun, he's different." I rolled my eyes starting to walk away, "yeah that's nice Casey, but not the answer I was looking for so, deals off," she stood up quickly and started after me, but out of the corner of my eye I saw her getting ready to fall since she wasn't used to walking with skates. I turned around catching her and in this with her holding onto me, yeah the whole closeness thing went up like ten levels, not that I minded.

She smiled blushing, "thanks." I laughed trying to play it off, this was dangerous territory, "yeah no problem Klutzilla now can you please try to avoid breaking your face before we get on the ice?" She rolled her eyes, "way to ruin the mo… I mean let's get out on the ice I wonder if Max came in yet," she then walked past me. Okay am I the only one who almost heard Casey say ruining the moment, does that mean she knows we almost had a moment, or that she wanted to have one for that matter? Stupid, stupid Derek! I sighed walking in the rink after her.

Casey got in and immediately went over to where Kendra and Emily were since her precious Max wasn't back yet, it'd be nice if it stayed that way actually. I skated over to Sam and Ralph who of course had hockey sticks in there hand I smirked skating up Sam looked up, "hey dude." Ralph laughed nudging him, "So Sam and I were wondering how was the lovely car ride with Max and Casey?" I glared at both of them, "you guys really are great friends," I smiled sarcastically, but they only laughed then Sam smirked, "Yeah well like I said me and you not real friends and I filled Ralph in on everything so now it's your turn what happened in the car?"

I got closer so Casey couldn't hear me, "Okay so first off everything is kind of an awkward long silence…" Ralph cut me off laughing sarcastically, "wow an awkward silence to go with a twisted love triangle all in one car, imagine that?" Sam laughed I rolled my eyes smacking them, "shut up, and let me finish so anyways Casey asks to turn up the radio and I mean why does she have to ask seriously it's like… never mind anyways so she turns it on and Kelly Clarkson is on."

Sam smiled, "I bet she got excited over that, huh?" I smiled, "yep until jackass shot her down." They both owned and then it sort of scared me because it was Ralph who looked like an older brother when he said way to loud and defensive, "what do you mean, what did he say, you know I never liked him either… I think it's football players there all…" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah we agree Ralph, but anyways that's not the worst part so besides insulting Casey's favorite singer ever and basically her taste in music I try and be nice and change the subject by asking her if she was excited about trying out skating again." Sam nodded getting impatient, "and?"

I smiled thinking of Casey, "well then she made this cute little comment about her clumsiness on the ice," I started glaring then, "and then Max basically insulted her again by making a comment about it off the ice too, I mean what is that?" Ralph laughed, "Whoa down boy I mean yeah that was pretty shitty of him, but violence is never the answer." Sam rolled his eyes laughing, "Says who Oprah?"

Ralph perked up defensively, "What did Casey tell you!" Sam laughed, "nothing… wait do you, dude no way!" Ralph sighed and I laughed, "Yep Sammy our boy Ralph here TVO's it that's how I found out," I smirked. Ralph looked at me shocked, "you knew?" I rolled my eyes laughing and then Kendra skated up grabbing him from behind, "guess who honeybee."

He smirked as she covered his eyes, "I'm guessing the hottest girl ever." Kendra smirked turning him around and pecking him on the lips, "you forgot successful, rich, powerful, amazing, and…" he laughed cutting her off with a kiss she then smiled, "you're forgiven." They then skated off holding hands I looked at Sam how was it me and him were the ones with no chicks? Wait scratch that here comes Emily she smiled at Sam, "So Sam um I know this might sound awkward, but I could really use help hanging on something other than the wall until I can fly free, so to speak?"

Sam smiled sticking out his hand, "My pleasure," they then skated off too, dude Sam are you blind, she freaking loves you! I looked around then noticing a very bored Casey looking at the door waiting for Max, who still wasn't here, talk about long phone calls. I sighed skating over to her and pulling from the wall by grabbing her waist and moving her by my fast skating behind her.

She freaked, "Derek what are you doing, stop I'm going to fall you are going way too fast, this isn't funny!" I tightened my grip on her waist smiling, "You're not going to fall just stay calm I promise I won't let go, okay now relax and start to slowly move your feet with mine." She shook her head in front of me, "No, no okay remember klutzilla please put me back against the wall?"

I smirked, "No because one as a hockey player this is my duty, second you look bored as hell over there, and third I gave you that nickname and now I'm taking it back so you are officially no long a klutz." She laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah that will work."

I smiled, "Yes it will, now relax Casey I won't let go, and you can trust me." She remarked fast sarcastically, "Yeah cause that worked out so great the last time." I flinched, "guess I deserved…" she cut me off, "sorry that was mean, still getting used to the whole friend thing." I held her closer so I could accelerate us more, "it's cool, hey it was a pretty good insult." I felt her relax a little and then I watched as she slowly started moving her own skates instead of just gliding with stiff feet, I smiled, "that's it Case."

She laughed after a while and I moved my hands from her waist to just her hands, "Wow I can't believe I'm actually not falling." I smirked, "See told you I wouldn't let you fall now I'm going to switch to one hand and be at your side okay?" She instantly tightened her grip on my hands, "no, no I'm not ready for that!" I smiled laughing, "yes you are, okay so get ready here I go," I quickly skated beside her only touching one hand, and it was like well, we were holding hands, it felt nice and comfortable. She smiled over at me, "thanks," she then looked down, everything was perfect until…

"Casey! Over Here!" Max called from across the rink of the ice and that's when Casey jerked up and her toe pick got in the way and she went forward. There was no way I could stop her from falling forward now, all I could do was block her fall, by hitting the ice myself, and that hurts a lot, but of course I did it. And the next thing I knew Casey was lying on top of me and I was painfully lying on the cold hard ice.

She gasped, "Oh my gosh Derek are you okay?" I moaned rubbing my head, "yes." She then smacked me, "Why would you do that, you could have hurt yourself you idiot!" Sam, Emily, Kendra, and Ralph skated over helping Casey up I looked up at her, and she was frowning at me. I got up, "Sorry I was keeping my promise, have fun with Max, I need ice for my head, other then the kind implanted in the ground," I then skated off fast. I heard Casey gasp, "Derek your heads bleeding, wait!" I rolled my eyes ignoring her, "go have fun with Max Casey!" I then skated off going out into the lobby.

I mean honestly I save the girl, keep my promise and she calls me an idiot, I didn't see Max rush over to see if she was even okay! And now I'm sure they'll have a wonderful night today while I watch with my bleeding head, life sucks!

Casey's POV

Before I knew what I was doing I started to skate after Derek, and I succeeded, but he of course was already in the lobby when I was just getting of the ice, and yeah I felt like a bitch okay. I went to chase after him, but Max stopped me I turned to him, "One second I need to see if he's okay his head's bleeding."

Max stopped me again, "He's a big boy Casey he can take care of his self, now I, your boyfriend need to tell you something." Okay so yeah I guess Max would be called my boyfriend, but it was still weird I shrugged, "what is it?" He sighed, "I gotta go one of my buddies needs my help with something I just thought I'd say goodbye, but I could come over later tonight if you want?" I nodded, "sure, um that's fine Max see you later." I tried to go again, but he stopped me smiling, "two more things. First off a goodbye kiss and second promise me one little thing?"

I smiled, "sure anything?" He nodded, "Cool um tonight while I'm gone I'd like it if you didn't do that with Derek anymore." Okay what does he mean! I frowned, "we were only skating together he was helping me." Max rolled his eyes, "yeah how would you feel if I got help like that from other girls?"

I frowned, "I'd be fine because we weren't doing anything." He scoffed, "yeah okay look we can continue this later I have to go, bye," he then kissed me on the lips quickly before practically running out. I sighed I don't know what he's talking about I and Derek weren't… oh wait Derek, bloody head," I struggled with my skates on into the lobby looking for him. I heard someone behind the snack counter, right that's where ice is. I walked over, "Derek, where are you?"

I heard him from behind the counter, "I'm sorry the idiot who saved you from a bloody head and took one himself isn't in the mood to deal with being yelled at again… please leave a message at the go away Casey… go away Casey." I rolled my eyes kicking off my skates so I could walk and walking around seeing him sitting on the floor holding a clothe with ice in it up to his wound in the back of his head. I sighed, "Derek look I'm sorry, but really let me see your head it's going to get infected."

He rolled his eyes, "So what?" I rolled mine right back wetting a napkin with water and grabbing a near by first aid kit, "So I like it when my friends don't have concussions." He laughed a little, "fine, just don't put anything on it that will sting." I smiled pulling out some hydrogen peroxide, "you are such a baby, you know that?" I applied some to his head and he yelled in a whisper, "Owe what happened to don't put anything on it that will sting." I laughed seeing the wound wasn't too bad thank god, "Calm down I just need to bandage it up, which would be a lot easier if you got a haircut I don't know maybe once every three years."

He scoffed, "please you always loved my long hair, besides it makes me look older." I smiled wrapping the bandage on it, "is this tight enough?" He smirked, "if you want it to fall off as soon as I move my head then yeah it's perfect." I laughed, "if you didn't already have an injury on your head then I would so smack it." I finished it and then he turned around, "thank you." I smiled, "no thank you," and then we got dangerously close and I backed away, "so uh I think I'm done skating tonight." He frowned, "why you were having fun and that wasn't your fault I didn't explain about the toe pick."

I shook my head, "Yeah I know it's just I'm tired," and Max doesn't want me skating with you. He smiled, "Well my head hurts so then let's just go home." I turned to him, "no you live for this you stay nobody else wants to go in fact I think they might stay all night so I'll just call a cab, okay?"

He stared at me for a few minutes before shaking his head, "Nope I'll go home with you, besides tonight was supposed to be fun so your going to have some even if it just involves listening to Kelly Clarkson and watching chick flicks with your best friend from Sam's couch." I smiled sarcastically, "Kendra wants to stay though." He laughed, "shut up here I'll call the cab, what do you say we can watch Princess Diaries…" he smiled poking me playfully. I laughed, "I'm not in seventh grade Derek." He smiled, "fine one and two." I laughed, "I don't know." He smiled, "yes you do and it's yes come on it can be a girls night, plus me." I bit my bottom lip this was dangerous territory for sure! And then he pulled out the Venturi charm smile, curse you Derek! Okay so Max said not to skate with him right? So watching friendly movies is okay right? Right Casey I smiled, "fine, but we're getting the sweet popcorn." He fake gagged, "that stuff is disgusting," he then smiled quickly, "but I'll take it." Okay tonight was going to be interesting and yes for some reason I was nervous about this.

**Authors Note: Okay I personally really liked this chapter now the next chapter might go from Derek and Casey's POV to other characters at well since they will be away from the other characters so if you want another update soon you know all you have to do is review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Okay once again thank you to the people who actually reviewed, it means a lot and I dedicate this chapter and its slight daseyness to you guys, if there was a way I could send you guys private updates everyday I would since you review and are very worth it!! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Something big and unexpected is going to come out, it will be something that happened in the past that I haven't mentioned before because I wanted complete surprise to you guys! It will be something Derek didn't know and also why him cheating on her, and her finding out the way she did hurt her so bad! You have been warned!**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Nine: Peyton Andrea Venturi**

Casey's POV

Derek came up behind me in the movie rental place tapping me from behind, I turned around and he smirked holding up Princess Diaries One and Two, "So remind me again why I agreed to this?"

I laughed taking them from him and then smiling, "hey it was your idea I mean I would have even gone for Texas Chain Saw Massacre, but I guess you have a thing for chick flicks." He smiled sarcastically, "Oh you know it." He then smiled holding up the kettle corn popcorn, sweet popcorn, making a disgusted face, "but seriously are you going to make me eat this?"

I smiled taking it from him, "yes, now stop whining," I laughed lightly tapping him on his head. He squinted his eyes in pain, "Owe head remember." I dropped my stuff, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry here let me…" I reached my hand up behind his head feeling for his wound and then I noticed he started laughing, but before I could react I heard a guy laughing. I turned around and he was smirking at us, "Wow Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi I can honestly say I never thought I'd see you two again."

I looked at Derek confused and he shrugged. I then smiled at the man, who looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who he was, "Um excuse me do I know you from somewhere you look really familiar?"

He laughed, "Try adding the eyeliner, all black clothes, and choker around my neck." Derek suddenly laughed, "Oh my gosh you're the punk dude Casey and I made a bet over." And then it clicked, it was Trevor, wow this was weird I really hadn't seen him since the bet, since we ran in different circles and all. I smiled, "Wow it really is you Trevor, wow you look different… I mean great."

He smiled, "Thanks, I think, but what are you two doing here anyways?" Derek looked confused, "You mean together?" Trevor laughed, "No that ones definitely not a shocker I mean you two were the people in high school everyone knew would always be together, but I mean what are you doing back here in town, last I checked Casey was a big singer from New York and Derek played hockey star somewhere else."

Derek and I looked at each other both thinking the exact same thing probably about what Trevor said how we would be together forever, yeah that one definitely was over, right? I smiled about to explain everything when I saw Derek get this smirk on his face, one he got when he was about to make up a huge lie and really enjoy laughing about it later, the look scared me especially when he cut me off wrapping his arm around me, "Us oh we're engaged you know, came home to tell the family and everything."

My eyes got huge and I smiled nervously at Trevor, this is not funny Derek! Trevor smiled not suspecting anything, "Oh wow, I mean I guess I saw that coming, but uh you coming to the reunion then? I'm sure everyone will want to know." I rolled my eyes, this was not funny, okay not to me and I was going to straighten things out right now.

I smiled moving away from Derek, "Yes we're coming, separate well I'm going with Max and Derek has…" Derek gasped in fake shock, oh my gosh why is he doing this, "Casey your cheating on me? And you made me find out like this and with Max?" Trevor looked at us strangely and I rolled my eyes at Derek smiling politely and embarrassed at Trevor who looked awkward, "Um do you two need a moment or something I mean…"

I laughed, "No we're fine, Derek is just being an idiot as usual, right Derek?" Derek shook his head in fake disbelief then looked at Trevor, "Hey Trevor man I'm just as confused as you are I guess now I know who really hit me in the back of my head in that dark ally last night." Derek I'm going to kill you when no one can see! Honestly this is not funny, okay maybe for him, but for me, yeah so not! Trevor looked at me shocked, "Casey did you?" I started to shake my head and Derek turned around, "The evidence is right here I mean look at the wound in my head, you know when you think you know a person."

I put my head in my hands, stupid, stupid, stupid Derek. I then looked up, you know what if Derek wants to play this game then oh am I going to play. I looked at Trevor trying to look serious, "The thing is Trevor, I did hit him in the head, but not because I wanted to leave him for Max, it's because," I moved my head so he couldn't see as I faked a sob; "this is so hard for me to say." Derek looked at me confused and I tried my hardest to keep from laughing continuing on with the act, "Derek well him and Sam, I… I… I found them in the same bed together," I broke down in to fake tears. I heard Trevor nervously say, "Okay see you guys at the reunion I have to um go wash my dog now, bye," as soon as I was sure he was away I jerked up smacking Derek in the arm, "what is wrong with you!"

He laughed, "Come on that was funny, did you see how freaked he was… but saying I was gay, so not cool!" I laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah at least I didn't say you put a hit out on me and how could you let him think we were engaged!" I screamed in a whisper while Derek just laughed, "Come on Case it doesn't matter, I mean when are we going to see him again." I smiled angrily, "Oh I don't know… the reunion where he could tell everyone else what complete psycho's you turned us into in your little joke, honestly this is my reputation you're playing with Derek!"

He smirked, "hey as opposed to being seen with Max, I'd say that's a pretty good deal." I rolled my eyes, "Derek… try and comprehend what I'm saying to you… I agreed to be friends with you despite the fact that when we were "engaged for real" you cheated on me, and the fact you constantly get under my skin and on my nerves, but Max is not that bad, why do you hate him so much?"

Derek sighed thinking to himself for a while before looking at me and answering, but something wasn't right in the way he said it still, "look I'm just trying to look out for you Casey okay, I mean I know I hurt you, but that's why I want to make sure nobody else does and I just don't trust him."

For a moment I almost let Derek Venturi's bull fool me, I mean don't get me wrong I had or was trying to let him back in as a friend, but don't think every time I see him the pain in my heart that's been there for almost five years now, still doesn't come back, because it does. So it's hard to trust a person when they betrayed it in the worst way before, but then with Derek Venturi he's just so dam convincing you lose yourself I guess, oh I don't know. I quickly rolled my eyes to play off every emotion in my face I didn't want him to see, "I know that loser I just don't know why you don't trust him." The seriousness of this conversation was gone now, and it was because of me, but I was almost relieved and missing it at the same time, if that makes any sense at all.

He rolled his eyes, "Never mind Case, but…" he lost seriousness then too breaking into a laughter, "you have to admit the look on Trevor's face when he saw my head after what I told him was priceless." I tried my best not to smile because yes Trevor's expression was a little funny, but it was also at my expense. I smirked then, "You're right and hey our little skit will certainly make the reunion more interesting with everyone thinking I'm a psycho who tried to kill her "boyfriend" and you and Sam are having hot gay sex every night," I smiled patting him, "it will be fun for sure now, thanks Derek." I then laughed getting the movies and popcorn and walking up to the counter hearing Derek behind me stuttering, "hey come on he probably thought you were kidding right, I mean me and Sam?" I laughed walking up to the counter and feeling Derek behind me.

A girl was standing behind a counter, probably about sixteen and had her eyes looking down on the computer screen, not noticing us. Derek nudged me and I could tell he was getting impatient seriously he was like a five year old; I rolled my eyes then smiled politely, "excuse me."

She didn't look up, "Hi welcome to Movie Gallery did you find what you were looking for today?" Derek laughed, "Well yeah I mean that's sort of why we came up to the check out counter." I elbowed him in the stomach, he was so rude sometimes the girl looked up annoyed and then her eyes got huge, and here it comes in five, four, three, two and… "Oh my gosh it's you!" I smiled politely trying to duck down a little when a place full of teenagers all started looking over at us. Derek noticed to and then looking a little scared at the teenagers who were all pulling out their cell phones and searching for things in their purse he smiled at the girl, "yep it's her now can we check out our movies?"

I smiled politely handing them to her, "yes please we really need to get home." She smiled, "Oh sure just one sec I have to call my best friend Jennifer and tell her, she literally is like in love with your music, honestly, one second." She then pulled out her phone and held it up to her ear I looked around as people were slowly making their way closer. I looked at Derek who looked very annoyed at the movie girl screaming and running her mouth in the phone. He sighed, "Excuse me! Excuse me; please can we get some help from someone?"

And right after that is when I saw the first flash go off followed by many more and some phones. I looked up uncomfortably, now don't get me wrong I've gotten pretty used to this, but it felt weird with Derek here. And the first person came up a girl smiling at me, "hi I was wondering if you could sign this for me, honestly I am like your biggest fan ever!" I smiled taking it and signing it before another one was practically thrown in my face. I thought Derek would bail at this point, but I noticed he was still right behind me still trying to get movie girl's attention, "Look all we want to do is check out a movie! Hello, hello, seriously are you deaf!" I couldn't help, but laugh a little as I signed more and more things and got blinded by more and more cameras.

I saw a car pull up outside, well a few of them and now knew, that was the real paparazzi, the ones you had to worry about I mean they could turn something like this into a complete scandal, with only one picture! I tugged at Derek, "Can we go now?" He sighed pulling out his wallet and throwing a one fifty on the counter, "here we'll keep the dam movies!" he then grabbed the stuff and grabbed my hand away from the snatch and shoving teenagers pulling me safely out of the place, we were now running to the taxi which was across the parking lot.

And to be honest, yes he was still holding onto my arm, but I was only letting him because he was faster, right? Of course I am… flash from behind a car, "Casey, Casey McDonald is it true you left your ex boyfriend for this mystery guy?" Some guy shoved a microphone at me and I tried to shrug it away still running with Derek.

The man shoved it back with another question, "Well then is it true that since you were last spotted with football star Max Miller you are cheating on him with this man?" I shoved it away again, "No! Now please go away!" I felt Derek look over at me, but I kept my gaze forward to the stupid taxi that seemed to be getting farther. The man shoved it at me again, "Are you trying to keep your whereabouts unknown for a reason? Is it true you came down here to hide from the allegations made of a possible pregnancy with your last boyfriend?"

Okay Derek was definitely staring at me now, but that rumor was not true! However when I looked at Derek by the look on his face I was sure it meant he had enough, might of even believed what he had just heard and was about to leave me with this psycho reporter, oh was I wrong. Derek stopped dead in his tracks pulling me back and so did the man. The man went to shove the microphone in my face again, but the next thing I knew Derek grabbed it along with the man's camera and chucked it across the parking lot, the man looked at him and Derek smirked, "better go make sure it's not broken." He then grabbed my hand pulling me into the taxi and telling him where to go and make it fast.

Once we were in the car I finally let go of his hand and looked out the window, feeling his eyes on me. Finally I turned to him, "I'm sorry." He smiled confused, "About what?" I sighed, "Oh come on that was awful, I mean I'm used to it, but you shouldn't have had to deal with it too." He laughed, "That, that was not your fault and it's kind of cool seeing how many people love you."

I smiled sarcastically, "yeah and how many of them want to make up more faults then I already have." He was quiet for a moment and then I turned to him, "I'm not pregnant and I never was, with him." He nodded, "I didn't think you were." And then the taxi stopped in front of Sam's house we both ran inside locking the door. I sighed frustrated, "Their going to find out where I am and then they'll stalk Sam's house waiting for me to come out, this could ruin every ones trip! Maybe I should get a hotel room I mean…" Derek cut me off laughing, "Casey calm down, for one as long as they don't break in we're good, second Sam would never let you get a hotel room, and third this does not ruin the trip, you aren't ruining the trip, okay?" I looked up at him, "Why are you being so nice?" He smirked rolling his eyes, "I don't know, but you put the first movie in I'll go pop this disgusting sweet popcorn," he said walking out of the room.

I sighed, I was glad Derek overlooked something I said in the taxi and I hoped it would stay that way. I mean I didn't even want to say where he could catch onto anything, but this thing eats me up inside every single day and now seeing him in person, well it makes it ten times worse. I tried to erase it all from my mind as I put in Princess Diaries, the first one and turned off the lights plopping down on the couch, with a blanket since Sam's house was freezing.

After a few kiddy commercials the main menu rolled across the screen just as Derek jumped over on the back of the couch next to me. I laughed, "Way to make an entrance," He smirked handing me the popcorn and snatching at my blanket, "thanks now share your blanket. Okay so the blanket was small so you can probably guess we were extremely close. He pushed play and I took a bit of popcorn watching as the movie started, when it was silent I felt Derek's eyes on me, but every time I looked at him, he would look away.

And then I went to reach my hand into the popcorn bowl only to find it grabbing something that was definitely not popcorn. I smiled at him as our hands traced on each others in the bowl of popcorn, that's when I realized how wrong this was. We both jerked our hands up and the popcorn went everywhere. Derek started laughing and I smiled blushing, "I thought you hated my popcorn?"

He smiled, "I'm a guy what can I saw if it's in the junk food family, I eat it." I laughed a little and then he just stared at me, not even really smiling. I just bent down to start to pick up the popcorn when I heard the movie pause and his voice come out of the silence, "Why did you really come to see me that day?"

I slowly got up, "I told you I wanted to see you, but that day doesn't matter anymore Derek just drop it." He pulled me back down so he could look directly at me, "No we can't. Now you were on tour and you couldn't have dropped that unless it was really important, so what was the real reason Casey?"

I turned away from him, "the real reason doesn't matter anymore Derek plus you pretty much proved that day it was something you weren't ready for… you weren't even ready for me…" I stopped realizing what I had just let out and looked at him to see if he was putting it all together and I got my answer when he looked down and then up, "back in the taxi you said something, about how you were never pregnant with him, but that day you were coming to tell me…"

I cut him off, getting up, "It doesn't matter Derek now drop it, now!" He stood up, "No because I'm right that was it, wasn't it? You were pregnant and that's why you came to see me?"

I turned around the tears starting to pour down my cheeks, "Yes, okay yes! There you know now can we please just stop it doesn't matter anymore, okay I found out that day it would have never worked okay you proved that to me!"

His expression turned cold now and he came closer, "So you got rid of it? Casey it was my decision too, okay I should have had a say how could you…" I cut him off; I couldn't believe what he was implying I slapped him across the cheek, "How dare you! How dare you think I could ever or that I ever did something like that! Don't you dare say it was your decision because you gave up the right to any decision with me when you slept with Paige Derek!"

He looked up at my holding his red cheek, "Fine if you didn't get rid of it then where is it?" I backed away from him the tears streaming down my face, "First off, she wasn't an it Derek, she was a beautiful baby girl and her name was Peyton Andrea Venturi. If you don't believe me go check on her tombstone," my tears were uncontrollable now so I turned around to leave, only to finding Derek stop me, "Casey…"

I turned around hysterically crying now, "No! No Derek stop it you don't get to do this okay! Do you have any idea how it feels to hide something from everyone, to be scared and alone? What about giving birth to a beautiful baby girl who's perfect in every way and feeling right when you hold her that you're going to keep her, you have too keep her? Or have you ever then had her look up at you and her eyes tell you that you're the one she's depending on the one who's supposed to protect her! And then you can't because you gave birth to her too early, she wasn't ready! They pulled her away from me, because she couldn't breathe on her own, and it was because I gave birth to her to early, it was my fault! Do you have any idea how it feels to sit there and wait… and wait… and wait only to see them come in without your little girl and tell you she didn't make it! Huh, no you don't have a fucking idea Derek, and you never will, because I'm the one who has it all playing throughout my mind every single day, every single time I see you Derek! She looked just like you, and she was so tiny, she was so helpless and I let her down, I couldn't save her! So don't you dare do whatever or say whatever you were going to because you don't understand any of it, you weren't ready for it, okay so just forget about it… forget about… forget abo…" I couldn't take it anymore I broke down crying and I would have fallen except he caught me and I didn't care I cried and cried into his chest, uncontrollably.

He rubbed the back of my back trying to calm me for what felt like forever, but it was so hard he knew now and I couldn't take it back. Even worse I was admitting it, out loud and not like to some stupid therapist who didn't matter no this was someone who was a part of her, and didn't even know she had existed before now. And you know that saying about when you admit something it hits you like a ton of bricks, this was way worse. Finally I could breathe through silent sobs and I pulled away from Derek, "I'm sorry Derek." I had waited and wondered forever to see what would happen next, if he would blame me for not telling me or hate me, anything, but what he did next.

He came closer to me shaking his head, "No, don't Casey, don't apologize to me because I… I… I don't deserve it," I watched as his voice broke a little and he tried his best to hide the tears begging to escape from his eyes. I looked up at him, "Derek don't, don't do that okay you can't let this eat you up inside, okay? Please I know how that feels and it takes more and more from you everyday, but you don't have to let it okay? I'm the one who let her down, I'm the one who must have done something for her to come early, it was…" He cut me off and he was crying now, "No, no it wasn't your fault okay Casey she came early, but it wasn't because of you it happens all the time, but you, you did everything you could, you were there for her for the little time she was here and I couldn't even do that," he started to walk away. That's when I knew if I let him go now Derek would let this control his life, and I couldn't let that happen to someone else. I grabbed him and looked up at him, "Derek you didn't know I didn't tell you, but I wanted to okay? You have no idea how many times I picked up the phone late at night and dialed your number, but could never push the call button, I wanted to tell you so bad Derek. But after what happened with everything how could I tell you now? You didn't want me anymore so why bother telling you about…"

He stopped me shaking his head, "Casey you're wrong, you could have told me, and I wish so badly you would have, but what you're even more wrong about is that you said I didn't want you anymore." I backed away a little, "but you…" He cut me off stepping closer, "I messed up, how many times do I have to tell you I messed up so, so badly, but I never stopped wanting you and I never stop wanting you, don't you understand that Casey?"

Derek's POV

Casey looked up at me with tear filled eyes, I couldn't believe what was happening what had just happened. That day Casey came to tell me something I should have known, but instead she never could because of what I did. And worse she was going to have the baby our baby girl alone and then for some reason Casey hadn't been through enough and had her taken away from her, just like that and I wasn't even there to see or know about any of it because I was too fucking selfish and gave it all up, but I shouldn't have been allowed to do that.

She looked at me shaking her head and I knew what I said was being dismissed, and I would have rejected and made her answer, but she stopped me by what she said next, "Derek so much has come out tonight and so many things have been said, but all I can do right now is show you something, if you want to see it?"

I nodded slowly, "what is it?" She looked away and then started up the stairs so I followed her into her room, closing the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and she walked over to her suitcase taking out a small box when she came closer and set in her lap I made out what it said on the top, _Peyton Andrea Venturi._

She placed her hands on the top of it and then looked up at me fighting back the tears. Then in almost a whisper she said, "This is all I have left of my… of our daughter now, but it's time you saw it, even if it isn't much." She placed it in my lap and I looked down at it, then I slowly lifted the lid, revealing the contents. On top was a small light pink blanket I lifted it up feeling the material and turning towards Casey she smiled a little as if she could see her wrapped up in the blanket almost, "That was hers at the hospital, the pink meant she was a girl, but there's more keep looking."

I nodded slowly placing the blanket in my lap and reaching down in the box finding two small pieces of paper, a birth certificate and a death certificate. I stared at the first one reading over it…

**Certification of Birth**

**Name: Peyton Andrea Venturi Sex: Female**

**Date of Birth: February 6, 2004 Weight: 4 ½ pounds, 2 ounces**

**Place of Birth: New York City Height: 12 ½ inches**

**Name of Father: Derek Michael Venturi **

**Birthplace of Father: Toronto, Canada**

**Name of Mother: Casey Ashley McDonald**

**Birthplace of Mother: Montreal, Canada**

I was then hesitant when I moved onto the second certificate and I felt Casey watching me as I read trying to hold in my tears, she was real, I had a daughter who I could never meet now. How is that possible? I read even slower, trying to understand it all.

**Certification of Death**

**Name: Peyton Andrea Venturi Sex: Female**

**Date of Death: February 6, 2004 Age of deceased: 6 hrs**

**Place of Death: New York Cause of Death: Premature Birth**

**Name of Father: Derek Michael Venturi **

**Name of Mother: Casey Ashley McDonald**

I looked up feeling the tears now coming down my cheeks, I breathed in heavily, but it was still unbelievable all of it, until now the facts were staring me straight in the face. It was like reality just kept hitting more and more. I turned to Casey afraid to look back down at the papers, "Is there anything else?" She nodded slowly and then I watched as she took the box lifting open the bottom and pulling out an envelope.

She ran her fingers over it and then looked up at me and then handed it to me. I slowly opened it and realized what it was, one single photo. I took it out, it was Casey, she looked weak, but she was holding a little girl, a tiny, beautiful little girl. I looked up at Casey, "That's?" She nodded looking down at it and then up at me, "she looked so much like you, she had your big brown eyes, they were the only thing on her that wasn't tiny, and she was so beautiful, so…" she looked away from the picture and I looked back down at it. I traced my fingers over the little, my little baby Peyton almost as if the picture would turn real and I could see and feel her soft skin.

I smiled a little through my tears, "she's so beautiful and so tiny, why was she that tiny?" I then quickly spoke again, "Sorry that was stupid to say I mean…" She nodded, "its okay I ask myself that everyday I mean why did she come early if she wasn't ready, what did I do?" I looked at her, "You were there for her for the small time she needed you, you did everything you could, and she knew you did too, she saw you, unlike me."

Then Casey hugged me, like she didn't want to let go, but I didn't want to either. I wanted to hold onto her forever, even more I wanted to go back so I never let go in the first place, so I was there when Peyton was born and who knows maybe then she would still be alive. Maybe if she was born into two people who were ready for her, who were there for her she might have been born normal, maybe then she would be four years old and I would get to read her bed time stories and watch her grow up, maybe… I stopped, I just couldn't do the maybes anymore instead I hugged Casey tighter.

She finally pulled away and smiled a little through light tears up at me, "I want you to know that being your friend again, and telling you this, I'll never regret." She said friend, and maybe that was all I could ever be with her, I had a choice. Do I except that? Hell no, but for right now, friend is enough, for now.

She stood up walking over and cleaning up her smeared make-up, "I can make you a copy, of the picture I mean." She wasn't at piece with it yet, I could tell, but I was beginning to wonder, now that I knew if you ever really could except something like that. I stood up, setting the box on the bed, "I'd like that."

She nodded and then lifted her head slowly looking up at me, "I wish you could have held her too." I looked down, "I guess that was my punishment for hurting you, maybe she only wanted you to know her." She stepped closer, "No, because she did know you, you were, you are a part of me, and a part of her Derek." I slowly looked up and she nodded, after that we went downstairs and sat down on the couch in the family room.

We got downstairs and picked up the popcorn after that she went to go to bed, but stopped turning to me, "I can't go to sleep right now, can we just stay down here?" I nodded quickly, "Sure do you want me to put in the other movie, or?" She nodded, it was so weird, but how would you act in a situation like this. We didn't really watch the movie, we just sat there in silence, after a while she fell asleep laying her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and deep down I wished she had fallen asleep there on purpose. I looked at Casey a lot differently after tonight, but in a good way. I didn't understand why out of all the women who have babies why would hers be taken away from her? She would have been a perfect mother, if you knew Casey you would know that. And I had so much to ask her like how she kept it a secret, but I have even more questions she couldn't answer. Ones about Peyton, ones we could never learn, it didn't make sense none of this made sense.

Casey stirred in her sleep and that's when I noticed she was smiling, at least that meant whatever she was dreaming about was making her happy. I smiled a little at her, and then I carefully picked her up carrying her up the stairs. She moved in her sleep, clinging onto me. I set her down in her bed and then picked up the small box we were looking at before I put the birth and death certificate back into it first and then held the blanket up closer to my face. I then carefully folded it up and put it back as well. And then I picked up the picture, and found I couldn't put it down. I looked at the little girl again and how she was looking at Casey. It was almost as if she was smiling up at her, and she knew Casey was her mom.

I sat there for a long time looking at that picture and wondering about Peyton… my little girl. I wondered if she would be more like me or Casey or maybe even a combination of the two. If she would sing or be more of a little tomboy, I wanted to know what her first word would have been. Or if her face would scrunch up into that cute little expression like Casey's when she was mad or if her giggle and laugh would be the same too. I sat there for a long time, wondering.

**Authors Note: All I can say is I personally was very satisfied with this chapter and I hope you guys are too! Remember please review so I can update soon, and you can stay in the contest and maybe win a shot as a character in the story!**


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Hey guys okay first off I have a little bad news, my updates might be a little slower until school is over because I have a ton of finals and things, but if you guys keep going with the reviews and bare with me I promise to send then out ve

**Authors Note: Hey guys okay first off I have a little bad news, my updates might be a little slower until school is over because I have a ton of finals and things, but if you guys keep going with the reviews and bare with me I promise to send then out very fast in the summer! Also only a few more chapters until I pick the winner for the review contest so keep them coming guys! Other than that I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Ten: Hollywood Scandal**

Casey's POV

I woke-up with a bad headache and I knew exactly why. I always had headaches when I was crying a lot the night before, but all I need is a little aspirin, a bottle of water and… Derek? I sat up awkwardly in bed looking down at Derek, why was he in here, asleep in my bed, with me in it? I breathed in, okay calm down Casey I bet you just fell asleep talking, and wait wasn't I on the couch. I looked over at him closer and realized he had something in his hand. I reached over gently taking it out and bringing it up to my face in the dark room, I sighed seeing the picture of Peyton and I at the hospital. I guess he spent the whole night thinking about it and fell asleep here. I quickly placed it on my nightstand looking back at him in his sleep before nudging him.

He moaned a little turning over, and I giggled, he was never the easiest person to get up. I smiled nudging him again, "Derek get up, you're in my bed." His head popped up quickly and he looked around and then at me smiling nervously, "Oh I guess I fell asleep here." I nodded, "I know that… I'm just sort of wondering how I got here, last I checked I fell asleep on the couch." He smiled getting up, "Oh uh yeah I might have carried you up here."

I smiled, "thanks that was… well sweet." He turned around, "What can I not be sweet?" I laughed, "No you can, gee don't get all defensive Venturi." He smirked and then looked at my closed door, "No one came in here right because I mean they could think something else if, well they saw us."

I shrugged getting up, "I don't know, I hope not… Oh my gosh do you think Max came over and saw us," I quickly grabbed my purse shuffling through it, "I need to call him, especially after…" I cut myself off realizing I didn't need to give Derek a reason to hate Max more, I found my phone realizing it was dead. I then got up about to go downstairs, "I'll just use Sam's phone…" Derek stopped me and I looked up at him, "What?"

He frowned at me, "especially after what?" I shrugged, "Nothing I was just trailing off, come on you know I always do that when I'm tired." He nodded, "Yeah I also know when you lie, like now so mind telling me the truth Case."

I smiled weakly, "Does that mean I have a choice?" He smirked laughing, "Of course… no." I rolled my eyes, "Fine yesterday when Max had to leave at the hockey rink we had a fight or something… it wasn't even really I fight… I mean he was going to come over last night and everything… which is why I should call him… so…"

"So… what was the fight about?" He shrugged, seriously why did he care so much?" I smirked before pushing past him, "You actually, later Derek." I walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where Ralph had Kendra pinned up against the counter kissing her. I smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, I just need the phone," I said walking over and getting it. They both shrugged and then Kendra came over and smacked me on the shoulder. I turned to her, "Owe what was that for I said I was sorry, gee you can go right back to eating each other's faces after I leave." She rolled her eyes, "No that was for why when Ralph went to find Derek this morning he was in your room, both of you asleep." I looked over at Ralph and he shrugged, "I told her it was nothing, but…"

Kendra crossed her arms, "but there is no such thing with girls and nothing when it comes to Derek Venturi Casey what if Sam, or Emily, or Paige, or… or Max saw you guys I mean what were you thinking?" I sighed, "I was thinking he sort of found out about Peyton last night."

She stepped back now shocked, "What you told him?" Ralph looked confused; imagine that, "whose Peyton?" Kendra held up her hand, "No questions right now honeybee, Casey and I need to talk in private." Ralph nodded, "Sure whatever, I'll never understand chicks and their secrets," he said walking out of the room.

Kendra turned to me looking sympathetic, "What did he say? I mean how did he take it? Why did you tell him?" I sighed sitting up on the counter looking down thinking about last night, "Well he sort of figured it out last night, and he took it I guess okay I mean he wasn't mad at me… he seemed oddly really sad though." Kendra sat next to me putting her arm around me, "Well of course he was sad Casey I mean it was his daughter he never got to meet, never got to see." I nodded slowly, "Yeah last night made me sort of wish…" I trailed off and Kendra turned to me, "Wish what?" I shrugged, "I don't know I guess I wish that maybe I would have called him when it was happening you know." She hugged me her voice getting very sympathetic, "Oh Casey… please don't do that to yourself, you had really good reasons for not calling him about it back then I mean considering what he did and all."

I sighed, "Yeah I know, but because of that choice Peyton for the little time she was here never even got to see who her dad was… and it's difficult for me not to feel guilty you know?" I leaned my head on her shoulder, my head ache getting worse. She grabbed my shoulders turning me to look at her, "Casey we've already been through this what happened was not your fault, who knows what Peyton thought, or if she thought for that matter, but if she did she knew she had you and that would have been enough okay." I nodded slowly, although I'm not sure if that was completely true. After that Kendra and I hugged again, she was really good when you needed someone to talk to and all those nights back in New York when we needed each other, we would be there to help the other cope. Whether it meant staying up all night watching romantic comedies with a tub of ice cream, or sitting on the floor in silence trying to comprehend what the other was going through, we were there for each other always and without her in New York with me I highly doubt I would have survived.

We pulled apart and she smiled, "Are you okay now?" I laughed a little, "Yeah I'm fine, go ahead get back to your lover boy or should I say honeybee." She laughed, "thank you I will." I smiled watching her practically skip out of the room; at least someone in the romantic department was working out. I hopped off the counter and went to the cabinet getting out a bottle of aspirin and then a bottle of water from the fridge. I took two since my head was pounding and chugged down at least half the water bottle. When I was done I got the sudden urge to clear my head, so decided I'd go running.

I went upstairs passing Ralph's room and hearing giggles I preferred to ignore coming out of it. Then I passed Sam's room where I peaked in to see Emily and Sam laughing on the couch in his room watching something on TV. I then walked into my now vacant room and shut the door pulling out some work out pants and a sports bra throwing them on and my hair up into a messy pony tail. I told myself I should tell someone I was leaving so I found myself standing outside Derek's room. I knocked lightly on the door, "Derek you in there?"

He didn't respond, but I heard him talking so, yeah call me nosy, but I leaned my ear up against the door to listen. I heard Derek talking in his frustrated voice, "Paige look I didn't mean anything by it, I just am busy today, okay?'

It was quiet for a while and then I heard him talk again, "No I told you I went to the hockey rink last night, that's where I was." I bit the bottom of my lip, well I guess technically that wasn't a complete lie in his defense. I heard him sigh, "Of course Casey was there she's my friend, a long with Ralph's, Kendra's, Emily's, and Sam's."

There was another silence, why was Paige asking about me I for one never asked him about her; she was such a whiney bi… I stopped myself listening when Derek spoke again, "Fine Paige I can't talk right now either then bye." I then heard someone throw something across the room and I jumped back deciding maybe I wouldn't tell him I was leaving he sounded like he didn't want to be disturbed. I went to walk away, but dashed into my room to grab my ipod.

I put it in going into my own world, but quickly leaving it when I smacked right into someone coming out of my room. My Ipod knocked out of my ears and I looked up seeing Derek he laughed looking me up and down, probably noticing my attire, "Going somewhere?" he smirked raising his eyebrow. Wow talk about someone getting in a good mood fast.

I smiled blushing a little since a lot of skin was showing on me right now, "Oh I was just going to go running." He smiled, "Why got a headache or something?" I looked up a little surprised, "How'd you know?" He shrugged, "Just something I remember is all so mind if I come with?"

I laughed crossing my arms, "You run, ha yeah right?" He smiled, "Hey I'll have you know I have to work out pretty hard for hockey." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but you could never keep up with me." He smirked getting a little closer, "Wanna bet?" I laughed, "What?" He smiled, "A bet, if I can keep up when you run or if less likely you can keep up with me then whoever wins the other one has to do something that the other one says." I smiled thinking about it for a little bit before putting out my hand, "Fine, you have a deal." He smirked, "good so uh let me change and then we'll go." I smiled shrugging, "Fine I'll wait downstairs, hurry it up though."

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah whatever." I smiled as he went off to his room and I went downstairs by the door to wait. I knew I was forgetting to do something, but I didn't really care at the moment for some reason, aw what is happening to me?

I waited there and in what seemed like only a few seconds when I heard Derek stumble down behind me. Oh if only I was prepared for what I saw when I turned around. I turned around fast to see Derek standing there in black work out shorts and no shirt. Okay Derek did not lie when he said he worked out for hockey, wait Casey shut up, stop it sure he's hot, but no…no… no… Derek interrupted my thoughts smirking, "So you ready to go?"

I smiled stuttering, "Uh… oh um… yeah… yeah me I'm ready to go…let's go," I hit is chest playfully and then yanked away remember it was bare. He just laughed at me opening the front door for me as we walked outside.

I smiled as we walked to the end of the driveway and he smirked over at me getting ready, "Try and keep up McDonald." I scoffed laughing, "Yeah, yeah good luck Venturi you'll need it." He laughed, "Yeah sure whatever okay on your mark…" I smirked yelling fast before bolting, "get set go!" I laughed already ahead of him, but not for long he ran beside me breathing heavily, "You cheated." We slowed down a little and I laughed keeping a steady pace, "No I didn't you're just going to lose like I told you from the beginning." He laughed, "Yeah sure so I was thinking we stop somewhere in the middle." I smiled looking forward, "getting tired already."

He scoffed laughing, "No it's just I've heard there's a park up there might be a nice place to stop in?" I thought about it for a second looking over and quickly averting my eyes to his face than his bare chest finally nodding, "Okay fine, but then after that I'm still going to beat your sorry butt back to Sam's house and win." He nodded sarcastically, "yeah, yeah we'll see."

Derek's POV

Casey and I ran laughing and talking for a long time at least it seemed long and I have to admit she's the first girl in a long time that's been able to keep up. Now that I think of it the last girl that did was Casey. I mean could you see Paige doing something like this, ha no. In fact we just got in another fight earlier; I looked over at Casey having a small flashback…

_I walked into my room hearing my phone go off, I sighed picking it up and hitting the on button, "Hello?"_

_Paige's unhappy voice came on the other end, "Derek where have you been I have been calling you for like ever?" I sighed, "I was asleep." In Casey's bed, she sighed over the phone, "Fine whatever so what did you do last night?"_

_I shrugged as if she could see me, "I told you I went to the hockey rink with my friends." I heard Paige sigh again, "Oh yeah so can I come over today?" I stuttered, "Um today isn't good maybe later." She scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean Derek?" I sighed, "Look I didn't mean anything by it okay I'm just busy today."_

_I heard her raise her voice a little, "Where were you again last night?" I sighed rolling my eyes, "I told you I was at the hockey rink with my friends." She scoffed, "Was Casey there?" I tried no to think about last night when I answered, "Yeah of course she's my friend." Okay Paige was really mad now, "Yeah well that's very nice Derek just remember I'm your girlfriend and Casey has a boyfriend Max so maybe you should let them spend a little more time together and spend a little more time with me!"_

_Ha yah like I would really let Casey and Max have anymore time. I didn't respond and Paige then yelled again, "Fine Derek you know what I don't want to talk to you right now bye!" I sighed, "fine Paige I can't talk to you either now bye." I hung up the phone throwing it across the room, I hated having fights and lately that's all I have with her!_

_(End of flashback)_

"Derek! Derek hello earth to Derek!" Casey said waving a hand in front of me. I snapped over at her, "Oh yeah sorry." She laughed pulling me to a stop and pointing in front of us, "Is this the park?" I looked in front of us to a small, but very pretty park with a lake. I nodded and she smiled walking in front of me over to a bench by the lake, that's when I noticed how her skin was almost glowing and had to avert my eyes with all my strength back to her eyes as we sat down.

She smiled up at me stretching out her leg and pulling on it breathing heavily, "You keep up pretty nice Venturi." I smiled stretching my own legs, "Thanks your not so bad yourself." She smiled laughing a bit and then spoke again, "hey can you help me stretch for a second?" I smiled shrugging, "sure." She laughed, "Okay here help me pull on this. I did what she said and we ended up both laughing our faces very close to each other. I smiled reaching my hand up to her face, "you have an eyelash on your cheek."

She smiled not moving, "I heard you can make a wish with those." I smiled touching her cheek to try and retrieve it gently, cupping her face with my other hand, we were in dangerous territory. I was having trouble getting it and she laughed, "You're really bad at this." I smiled keeping it up, "just hold still for a second." She smiled moving closer and finally I got it still holding her face close to mine with one hand and holding it up with the other, "there make a wish and blow." She smiled, "fine." She then closed her eyes before letting it blow away.

I smiled still holding her cheek I might add, "So what did you wish for?" She laughed finally pulling away, "Well if I told you it wouldn't come true now would it." I smiled shrugging, "yeah I guess."

She smiled blowing a few strands of hair that feel from her pony tail out of her face, "my headache is gone at least." I laughed, "yeah I mean since the rest of this has been awful and all," I smiled sarcastically. She laughed laying down on her back letting the sun shine down on her, "you know what I mean." I lied down beside her, "yeah I know, so…." She laughed mocking me, "so…"

I smiled, "oh I don't know how's living in New York I guess?" She shrugged, "It's cool I guess I mean it's different then here, but it's pretty at night with all the lights and stuff." I smiled, "Bet you miss that cute little Canadian talk though?" I nudged her playfully and she laughed, "Okay maybe a little it was funny with Kendra though it used to drive her crazy the way American's say about or sorry, she would be like get so frustrated every time someone said it."

I smiled, "That's Kendra." She laughed, "Yah so what about you how's life?" I shrugged, "Well hockey's great and hockey's life so it's all good." She laughed, "That's cool or should I say," she playfully mocked me, "all good."

I scoffed leaning up a little, "Are you making fun of me Casey McDonald?" She shrugged laughing, "Maybe why what are you going to do about it?" I smiled thinking about it for a little while, "I'm going to… I'm going to…" I smirked leaning over her on the grass, "tickle you till you take it back."

She scoffed looking up at me, "Please you wouldn't dare." I smirked, "Wanna bet," I then laughed beginning to tickle her and she laughed trying to push me off. I smiled, "give in yet?" She laughed, "No… never…" I smirked, "Okay, but remember I gave you a choice." I continued to tickle her more and more. Finally she laughed, "Fine, fine okay… okay I take it back… stop please." I smiled and against my better judgment I was about to lean in and kiss her when.

Flash! We both jerked up to see a smirking man with a camera. Casey immediately pushed me up looking at him in shock. He smiled flashing another picture, "Well Miss Casey is caught in the act cheating on current boyfriend Football star Max Miller with Hockey Star Derek Venturi."

Casey moaned, "Don't you people ever leave me alone!" I got up pointing at the man, "Dude you have five seconds to give me back that camera." The man laughed snapping another picture, "Not a chance kid compared with the stuff some of our guys got last night and this, this story is golden."

Casey stood up as the man flashed another picture, "Look give me the camera mister and I'll pay you off, besides you've got the story all wrong." The man laughed, "Pictures don't lie sweetie."

I walked towards the man glaring, "Give me the fucking Camera!" He stepped back and just when I was about to jump at him for it he took of running into a near by field. I fell to the ground and Casey came over helping me up, "Are you okay?" I got up and took of running after the man, "I'll be back!"

I knew she was running after me who was chasing the man when she started calling to me, "Derek it's not worth it he's heading for the woods, come back!" I ignored her running into the woods with the man who suddenly disappeared as I tripped over something rolling down a small hill and feeling things stick me all over my bare chest and anywhere else skin was open. Also my ankle hurt really bad, I sat up moaning in pain and rubbing in.

Casey ran down the hill as fast as she could over to me looking at my ankle, "Oh my gosh Derek are you okay?" I moaned, "Yeah I think so except he got away, stupid paparazzi." She sighed checking some cuts in my chest, "I'm sorry this is all my fault, how's your ankle?"

I sighed, "My ankle which is not your fault, hurt's really bad." She moved my hands putting her own over them and doing something, "Does this hurt." I let out a shriek of pain and she gasped, "I think it's broken." I shook my head, "no I'm fine see," I tried to get up myself and failed, badly.

She sighed, "Derek it's broken come on we need to take you into a walk in clinic." I sighed, "Fine." She nodded and then helped me up, me leaning on her, but trying to do most of the work by hopping. Getting back up the hill was the hardest and through the small part of woods wasn't that great either. We stopped for a second in the field before continuing to a cab she called.

I sat back trying to focus on something other than my ankle and looked over at Casey who I knew probably had a million thoughts in her head about the paparazzi, whatever her little fight with Max a.k.a. jackass was and now my ankle.

I smiled weakly over to her and found myself reaching over and touching her shoulder, "hey Casey?" She smiled up a little taken by me touching her probably and interrupting her thoughts, "Yeah?" I smiled, "thanks." She laughed, "Thanks for turning you into a Hollywood scandal, probably making your girlfriend pissed at you, or for causing you to break your ankle?"

I smiled, "None of that is your fault the only thing you did was go running with me." She nodded smiling sarcastically, "Wow I can really destroy something so simple, that makes me feel better." I laughed as we pulled into a random walk in clinic, and started to get out, but Casey stopped me, "just wait a second and I'll help you." I sighed realizing she wasn't going to let up and agreed letting her help me hobble out of the car.

We came in and Casey with me leaning on her called a nurse, "excuse me can we get some help?" The nurse smiled brightly walking over, "Why yes dear look at you how sweet helping your boyfriend like that."

I smirked and Casey went to open her mouth to explain, but instead just laughed letting the nurse help me down a hall. We came into a small room and I had to hop up on a hospital chair covered with paper that stuck to my legs. The nurse smiled, "I'll be right back." I nodded and then looked around nervously I hated anything close to a hospital.

Casey laughed walking over, "Are you okay?" I nodded crossing my arms, "Yeah, this place just gives me the creeps and all." She laughed looking around, "Derek there is nothing scary about this place it's sunny." I scoffed, "Yeah they do that on purpose to make you thing you're in for a good time and then when you're not looking they stick you with a needle."

She laughed, "It's your ankle I doubt they'll give you a shot, you big baby." I playfully glared, "first off I am not a baby and second you're right they won't because I'm not going to let them." She smiled rolling her eyes as the nurse came in with a box setting it down on the counter before standing in front of us grinning, "Now sweetie what seems to be the problem." Casey answered for me, "he fell down a hill and I think he broke his ankle."

The nurse smiled bending down by it, "Oh I hope not sweetie let's see it could just be a sprang, how does this feel?" I moaned in pain a little and she stood up, "Okay I think it's just a sprang, but just to be sure let's take some X-Ray's here you come with me and this young nice lady can wait right here."

I hobbled up whispering to Casey before I left, "If I'm not back in five minutes their testing horrible things on my body so call for help." She laughed as I left the room with the nurse helping me as best she could to the place where you can take X-Rays.

Casey's POV

I sat there in silence waiting for Derek and it seemed like forever. Finally he came in with a small cast on I stood up since he was also on crutches, "Is it broken." He shook his head, "Just badly sprained told you I'd be fine." The nurse smiled walking in, "Well I hope it feels better and you might want to give him so aspirin sweetie to take the pain away, he's such a cute sport." I giggled a little as the nurse walked out and smirked at Derek, "Come on you cute sport the taxi is waiting outside." He smiled blushing and following me out to the cab.

We got in and I smiled opening my mouth, but he put his hand there stopping me, "Don't even think about saying I'm sorry Casey." I smiled laughing, "Fine, I'm just glad it's not broken." He smirked, "Me too." The rest of the car ride was pretty much silent until we pulled up to Sam's house I let him get out and walk up to the door. He smirked turning around and stopping before opening up Sam's door. I looked at him confused laughing, "What is it?"

He smirked, "I won the bet." I laughed, "Derek you sprained you're ankle what are you talking about." He shrugged, "I got to the door first sprained ankle and all so I won the bet." I crossed my arms rolling my eyes, "Fine Derek you won the bet, what do you want from me then?" He shrugged forming a grin, "I'll tell you later let's go inside." We went inside both laughing a little to see Sam, Emily, Kendra and Ralph all look at us from the family room.

Kendra and Emily jumped up, "Where have you two been and what the hell happened?" Sam laughed a little angry, "Forget that I think this tells us," he said looking at the TV, oh shit. I ran into the family room and Derek hobbled over next to me as we both watched a "special broadcast" take over the screen.

Every one sat in awe for what came on next which started with the word in huge red letters, "SCANDAL!"

Next came pictures of Derek and I from last night holding hands and from tonight at the park being extremely close some of him on top of me from when he was tickling. And then the announcer came, "What starlet we all know and love is cheating on her boyfriend? It seems Casey McDonald formally dating football star Max Miller has been seen recently with at first glance a mystery man. The man has now been discovered as hockey star Derek Venturi both of them displayed in these questioning photo's what are they up to?"

I sighed falling backwards on the couch trying to block all of the lies out, no luck. I heard Derek trying to explain to everyone, "look it's all a lie, just one big mess." Sam scoffed, "yeah that's what the pictures suggest right?" he said sarcastically. Emily sighed trying to make me feel better, "It's okay Casey I believe you honestly, really are you okay?" Kendra nodded, "Yeah the pictures aren't that bad I mean they could mean anything."

Sam scoffed, "Oh yeah they really look like they hate each other in them," he said sarcastically. Kendra glared at him, "Sam shut up your not helping." I sat up moaning and throwing a pillow at the TV, "Just turn the damn thing off please!" Ralph quickly turned it off as Derek head towards the stairs to escape it all not that I blamed even though getting up the stairs in crutches probably won't be the easiest thing in the world.

I sighed getting up and deciding I'd do the same thing, "Look just everyone leave me along," I was just about to go up and sort of help Derek up the first step when the door bell rang. Derek and I both looked at each other and then the door.

I sighed as he turned around and I walked slowly opening it. On the other side was something I was so not ready for, both Max and Paige were standing there glaring at Derek and I. Max held up a magazine with the pictures, damn paparazzi wastes no time, he glared at Derek and then looked at me.

**Authors Note: I know how could I leave it here, but you know how to get an update leave a review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: First off sorry for such a long time for an update, but a lot is going on right now and like I said I will be much better about updating in the summer. So keep the reviews coming because I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last chapter for the review contest and then third, second, and first place winners will be chosen and put as characters in the story. Basically it will go first as a main ****character, second one who pops up every once in a while, and third a smaller role, but still more than one appearance sort of like a guest star in a TV show, you know? Anyways hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Eleven: She's a Man-eater**

Casey's POV

Max held up the magazine glaring at Derek and then looking at me not too happy, I sighed feeling Paige's evil glare on me. Let's just say the tension was big time. Max suddenly looked at me shaking his head, "We need to talk now."

I was about to nod when I head Derek scoff, "She's not a dog Max why don't you try asking her instead of demanding her." I was about to try and protest and calm everything down, but then Max glared at Derek, "Excuse me, but your sort of the reason this whole thing probably happened so please stay out of it before I'm forced to actually kick a guy's ass with crutches."

Derek started laughing a little angrily, "Please I could beat your ass anytime, anyplace, anywhere even with crutches," he stepped closer to Max, still using his crutches trying to stare him down. Max did the same, "Is that so?" Derek nodded trying to push him a little, "Yeah." I looked at Paige, sure I didn't like her, but maybe if she helped me calm them down, but it didn't look like she really cared, and if anything was thriving off all this drama. They started pushing each other a little more, lightly, but still I was not going to stand here and let Derek get his crutches out from under him.

I tried to push them apart, "Stop it!" They didn't listen to me and I saw as they both tried to raise their fists at each other, so this time I pushed myself between them and found myself looking at Max and my back to Derek.

They both said in union, "Casey what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes yelling, "Stopping two idiots honestly if you two want to kill each other, you're going to have to go through me first!" I could feel people from the living room watching us and Ralph and Sam sort of both moving a little closer in case I needed assistance.

Derek scoffed, "That's obviously not going to happen, but listen look Case I know you mean well right now, but please just move so we can settle this once and for all."

I felt myself screaming again, "Settle what! God honestly Derek you're on crutches and you two are grown men start acting like it!" They both looked at me a little shocked and I heard an unnecessary and slight giggle from Paige.

Max sighed, "Fine Casey whatever we won't fight for now, but can we please talk, that is what I came here for believe it or not." I nodded slowly, "Let's go outside though." He nodded walking angrily outside and I went to follow him almost believing for a second I felt Derek pulling back on the back of my shirt, but I must have just been feeling something else.

I followed him down by his car hearing the front door shut, but knew there were people watching on the other side. He turned around kicking the dirt and holding up the magazine, "First off what the hell is this Casey!"

I looked at it putting my head down, "It's not what it looks like, it was nothing, they totally mixed everything around Max, I swear." He walked closer to me lifting my head up, "Yeah well then what the hell was it?"

I pulled away a little, "Look all it was, was Derek and I got all competitive and decided to race each other and stuff." Max started laughing angrily and threw the magazine down causing me to jump back a little he shook his head glaring, "Yeah well guess what Casey the pictures weren't of you and Derek running, they were of you holding hands the night of the hockey rink where you were also holding hands and then today rolling around on the ground together inches away from kissing each other, so if all you're going to do is stand here and lie about some fucking story then there is no point in me standing here, because I don't want to hear it, so I'll ask you one more time, what really happened today!"

I backed up against the car a little, I had never really had a guy yell at me like that, or anyone for that matter, I mean sure Derek and I yelled at each other all the time, but it was like I knew Derek would never hurt me, and believe me I didn't think Max would either I just didn't have the same feeling as I did with Derek.

I put my head down trying not to cry, not that I was sad it's just even if someone was disappointed in me I cried, and yelling forget it because I was going to cry a river. I looked up at him as he stepped a little closer, but I remained where I was since the car was sort of blocking me form moving any farther back. I breathed in deeply, "Look that part was true it's how it started out, and then we had to stop to take a breather at the park and nothing that those pictures and things said were true okay it was just… I wasn't cheating on you with Derek Max okay you should know after Derek did that to me I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy, but I can't make you believe me… so if you want to leave me too… then just start walking because I'm too tired, and already to broken when it comes to people leaving me to even try and beg you to stay, even if I… I lo… even if I care about you greatly."

He stared at me for a little bit studying my face and then looking down to heave a sigh, my face fell because that was it, he was leaving too, just like everyone else. I sighed shaking my head, "It was nice to see you again Max, I'm sorry you don't believe me, goodbye," I then started to walk back towards the door when I heard him call out my name, "Casey wait!"

I turned around to see him standing behind me I sighed, "What is it?" He looked down sighing and then back up looking serious, "I just want to ask you one more thing." I sighed, "Fine what is it?" He smiled showing his dimples again, "Still want to be my date to the reunion?" It took me a second to even realize what his question was and how much it caught me off guard. And then after seeing his smile, I couldn't help, but let mine out and I nodded and he laughed coming closer to me, "Look I trust you Case I just don't trust Derek and I don't like being made to look like a fool in front of every person reading magazines or surfing the internet, or even just watching TV for that matter."

I smiled nodding and then I felt him lean down and kiss me on the lips, and I couldn't help, but will all I had in me brush the fact away that his kiss didn't make me tingle all over compared to just a small touch I got from Derek, but that was in the past and today was nothing, right?

Derek's POV

I watched along with everyone else at Casey and Max through the window and I watched as he got her back again, I had seen it so many times in high school, but this time was different. I always saw Max not even as a threat then, but now I realized I wasn't even in the game because Casey had already said she could never be anything more than friends, and at that moment, I felt my heart break again as they kissed. Maybe I should give up, maybe I should except it, any sane person was, but I was far from sane, all I could think about was for Casey to kiss me like she was kissing Max. For it to be okay for me to have really made a move or a simple kiss on her today or last night or whenever I wanted for that matter, for her to be mine.

I must have lost in my thoughts again, my thoughts about Casey that is, but they were broken when I heard someone almost scream, "Derek are you listening we still need to talk!" I heard an annoyed sigh from Ralph and Kendra as I looked at everyone in the living room except for Casey and Max outside and Paige the source of the screech standing there her hands on her hips.

She glared at me, "upstairs now!" I heard Ralph laugh below his breath, "Look's like Casey's not the only one being treated like a dog. Paige shot him the death glare and Kendra immediately got defensive looking at Paige, "Don't get mad at my honeybee get mad at yours." Paige rolled her eyes grabbing my shirt and yanking me upstairs into my room pushing me down on the bed and began pacing the room.

She stopped, "Well what are you going to say explain it Derek!" I sighed sitting up, "Paige it was nothing you saw Max and Casey outside it was just bad press, okay." Paige now got her "tears" in her eyes, "So who cares about them Derek, it's all you care about anymore her and she doesn't even want you!" I got up loosing my self for a minute, "You don't know shit about Casey Paige!" She stepped back crying again, "You're right I don't and I'm beginning to think I don't know anything about you either Derek."

I sighed running my hands through my hair, "Look I'm sorry, but what do you want me to say Paige, just tell me and I'll say it?" She sighed shaking her head, "I wanted you to know what to say, I can't do this anymore Derek," she then turned around to walk out and I got this feeling of being alone, I just couldn't deal with that so I grabbed her spinning her around and kissing her very strong, it always worked whenever we fought before. When we broke apart I knew I was forgiven and she giggled.

She then smiled pushing me down on the bed again, but this time letting herself drop on top of me, I laughed a little, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I then started pulling at her clothes and we did what are relationship usually involved, sex and a lot of it, after that we fell asleep.

Casey's POV

I was sitting downstairs in a silent house, everyone was gone, Max and me talked for a while and then he left and said he'd meet me and everyone else at the club tonight. Ralph took Kendra shopping for something new to wear at the club tonight and Emily decided she liked playing a little hockey with Sam and they went to the rink. So I was alone in utter silence sitting on Sam's couch and staring at the wall, oh how great is this?

Oh and guess what else the minute Max left I suddenly thought of Derek again, I was guessing he was up in his room sleeping off, after Paige left, I didn't actually see her leave, but I knew after a fight they either broke-up or talked like Max and I did and then she left quietly. I was preferring choice one, but that was mean and I needed to stop. I sighed getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice since, for some reason I had a major craving. I found the juice in the fridge, but then I couldn't find a cup in any of the cabinets in my reach. I felt a little childish as I climbed on the counter starting at the top cabinet and reaching my hand in gripping on something and pulling it out staring at it, when I saw it.

I laughed a little instantly forgetting the orange juice and hopped down blowing off some dust on the picture frame I had just found. It would have made me sad, except it was a happy photo and definitely one I had forgotten I had even taken. It was one when I was really pregnant, and surprisingly looking very happy. I was laughing eating an ice cream cone, in a yellow sundress out in the sun with Sam next to me trying to help me with the ice cream dripping down every where. My hair was in curly low pig tails and my cheeks looked extra rosy. I laughed a little having a flashback of that day…

_(Flashback)_

"_Aw… aw my ice cream is dripping," I laughed holding it out so it wouldn't drip all over me and my new maternity yellow sundress with little sun flowers all over it. Sam laughed trying to wrap some napkins around it, "Okay don't get it all over me, gees."_

_I laughed raising my eyebrow, "Why big hockey player scared of a little ice cream?" Sam smirked scoffing, "No." I laughed sticking it towards him pretending to try and get some ice cream on his face, "Well I guess that's good because…"  
_

_He laughed cutting me off and jumping back a little, "hey that's not funny this is my good jersey Casey." I smirked coming closer to him, "Then I'll just get it on your…" I stopped dropping the ice cream and putting a hand on my pregnant stomach._

_Sam came closer alert, "What is it? Casey are you okay what's happening, is the baby coming?" I looked up at him slowly and then shook my head before letting a big smile spread across my face, "She's kicking."_

_He smiled, "Really, what's it feel like?" I smiled reaching out for his hand, "here see for yourself," I then placed his hand on the spot where the baby was kicking and he laughed and smiled a little, "It's so weird." I smiled, "but wonderful I mean it's amazing how something is in there, a baby is in there."_

_He smiled as we both felt a another kick and then looked up at me, "She's a feisty little thing isn't she?" I laughed a little and then smiled looking down, "I wonder what she'll look like."_

_Sam looked up at me his smile going a little softer since he knew I was basically wondering if she would look like me or like Derek. He smiled wrapping an arm around me, "She'll be beautiful just like you." I smiled hugging him and then we both broke apart laughing as she kicked a little again. _

_(End of flashback)_

I smiled tracing my hands over the picture, Sam had someone take, I remember we went somewhere were no one would recognize me and he made sure of that. It was one of the best days out of so many dark days. I then smirked an idea popping into my head as I hopped off the counter and towards the stairs. So maybe Derek was asleep now, but I could always slip this picture, I mean maybe he could laugh with me about how big I got for such a small baby. Maybe it would make this whole thing a little less worse especially after all the stupid drama we both had today.

I smiled finding myself at his door, I put my ear to it and when not hearing a sound, but his breathing like when he slept, I silently opened the door to the dark room. I walked around to set the picture on the nightstand when I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Derek was sleeping alright, butt naked with Paige. I felt my breathing want to stop and I dropped the picture running out of the room trying to breathe again.

I ran into my own room closing the door and locking it sliding down to the floor against it and then realized I was crying. I kept trying to wipe away the tears, I had no reason to be mad, Paige was his girlfriend, so stop it Casey! Stop it!

I sat there for a while trying to remove the image from my brain, it was the last thing I ever wanted to see, and stupid me went upstairs. Of course him and Paige had sex after a fight, he was freaking Derek Venturi and no matter how much you ice the cake it's still the stupid egotistical, playing, smirking, Venturi freaking cake! What was I thinking actually flirting with him today, I was supposed to be friends and friends only! I was so stupid, so freaking stupid, I mean Derek is with Paige, not with you Casey, Paige remember the one he cheated on you with! He's still the same guy you knew four years ago, but I changed, and for the better! So what if I told about Peyton obviously it hadn't affected him all that much, and there I go hating him again! I just need to stop, I just need to move on!

I walked over falling down on my bed and closing my eyes, feeling really tired. I tossed and turned a lot, but finally fell into a sort of light sleep until I was awoken by a knock on my door.

I shot up looking around hearing Kendra on the other side, "Casey we're leaving in ten minutes you almost ready?" I jumped up looking around and calling back to the door, "Uh yeah meet you in the car in ten then!"

I heard her walk away and I went to grab some jeans, but then stopped myself. I was meeting Max tonight, and maybe I should dress up I mean I always dressed up for Derek, but Derek wasn't my boyfriend anymore so that's it I'm dressing up for Max. I walked over to my suitcase to the bottom for an outfit Kendra threw in saying it would make any man drop to his knees, I didn't know anything about that, but it was pretty hot and it's what I was going to wear. I smirked holding it up in front of me. It was a silver dress with sequins all over it and went down to about mid thigh and was very low cut. It had no sleeves and clung to you tightly, but in a very good way, all in all Kendra was amazing when it came to fashion.

I quickly pulled it on and then put on matching high heels, jewelry and did my hair in perfect curls. I then pulled out my make-up case adding silver glitter eye shadow and a creamy, but shiny lip gloss. I smiled looking myself over in the mirror and I wasn't one to brag, but I looked hot.

I looked at the clock, crap five minutes past what I said, I hurried while I grabbed my purse and walked outside my door and down the stairs peaking to see everyone either in the car or in it.

I smiled as hearing Emily turning up the radio to full blast to the song man eater, "I love this song!" Perfect song for an entrance, I laughed flipping my hair and slowly opening the door as the song started…

Derek's POV

I was looking down leaning against Sam's car as we all waited for Casey, looking down as the car vibrated to the first verse of Man-eater.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

I then looked up dropping my mouth when Casey walked out looking amazing and the main chorus playing making it look like the super hot girl moment out of a movie.

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

She flipped her hair one last time as she walked over to all of us and Kendra squealed, "Oh my god you look freaking amazing Casey how long were you getting ready for?"

Casey smiled shrugging and climbing in the car, "Oh not that long about ten minutes you know fifteen tops," she then laughed as she saw Sam and bumped into him. She turned around smirking at him and he smiled back, I was mega jealous at this point.

He smiled, "Save me a dance, after one with Max I mean," he struggled to roll his eyes at the last part. She laughed, "Of course by the way I found yellow sundress picture up in your cabinet today, how long have you kept that?" He blushed a little, "A while…" Okay what the hell were they talking about? I sighed frustrated as we all got into the car, tonight was certainly going to be interesting…

**Authors Note: I know it's short, but hey I wanted to give you guys something, please don't be mad about the long and lack of updates I promise I will make it up two you guys when summer starts and next week is my last week, but if you're in highschool you know how hectic that can be, I have to say I loved writing this chapter even if it was short, please review it helps me want to write more honestly especially when I'm really busy!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey guys first off sorry for such a wait on updates, but it's summer now so hopefully that will change, I'm crossing my fingers because you reviewers are great! I have to say I was a little disappointed with only six reviews on the last chapter, but to those who did review this chapter is dedicated to you, not to mention on the next chapter I will be releasing the review winners and it will definitely help those that did a lot in the contest! Please keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the updates, deal? Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: ALSO THE RATING OF THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY BE CHANGED TO MATURE, CONSIDERING IT IS ABOUT ADULTS, LWD OR NOT AND THERE ARE A LOT OF SEXUAL REFERENCES AND SOME MATURE CONTENT, SORRY, BUT I PROMISE NEVER TO MAKE IT TOO VULGAR.**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A Little Sex In Between Couldn't Be All That Bad**

Casey's POV

We all pulled up at the club at about nine o'clock and the place was booming. I was excited about tonight, because it was going to be strictly fun and strictly without any flirting or romantic feelings towards Derek Venturi. He obviously moved on considering where I found and how I found him and Paige today and so would I. And although I'm not in love with Max I mean I can still flirt and have fun, isn't that what dating is about, having fun? And who knows I did come close to loving him in high school and if Derek wouldn't have stepped in who knows what would have happened? Well I will know what happens this time, so it's time to have fun, lots of fun!

I smiled looking up from our huge table under all the florescent lights, Max and… Paige still weren't here. So basically it consisted of Ralph and Kendra looking as cute as ever as they danced together for almost every song, sure Ralph wasn't exactly Michael Jackson in the Beat It music video, but even looking dorky Kendra seemed to love him all the more. At least she was happy, not that I'm not because I am perfectly happy. Sam had gone to get drinks for everyone leaving Emily looking slightly bored. And then there was Derek whom I felt his eyes on me until I actually looked at him and then he would turn away, if that's what he wanted to do it was fine with me though, like I said strictly no flirting and or romantic feelings.

I smiled over at Emily, "So Em see any guys that look hot tonight?" She looked up scooting closer and smirking, "I don't know let's scan the room shall we?" I smirked ignoring Derek who rolled his eyes and instead answered Emily by replying, "We shall."

We both laughed scanning the bar and dance floor when I saw Emily's face suddenly fall a little when looking over by the bar. I looked at her frowning, "Why so blue?"

She pointed at a rather handsome man standing up against the bar talking to some blonde bimbo. He had blond hair in a clean cut, short nothing like Sam's, and dark green eyes. He was tan and not extremely muscular, but rather fit and tall and lenient, he reminded me of the character Jasper in the Twilight books. I shrugged, "Who's that?" I was growing rather curious.

She sighed taking a sip of her drink, "That is Andrew a.k.a. the beautiful doctor I work with and currently flirt with, but won't date me because he thinks employee's shouldn't date," she rolled her eyes at the last part and I couldn't help let out a small giggle. I smirked, "I'm sure he'd change his mind if he saw you dancing tonight, I must say that party clothes do way more justice on your awesome figure than hospital wear."

She laughed sarcastically, "Please how could he even notice a real figure with that plastic surgery showcase blonde in front of him." I rolled my eyes, "Trust me Em you are so much prettier than her, right Derek?"

Derek suddenly looked up hearing his name, "What are we talking about?" I rolled my eyes laughing a bit and then pointing out the blonde chick, "I was telling Emily how that blond girl is…" He smirked, "Hot." Emily sighed getting up, "I need another drink." She then walked away and I turned back to Derek smacking his shoulder, "Good going."

He backed away defensively, "What was that for?" For sleeping with Paige… wait stop Casey! I rolled my eyes, "For not listening and just making Emily feel worse." He shrugged, "Oh is that all." I rolled my eyes again, "You are so insensitive towards others." He took a drink ignoring my statement and then before another one of us uttered a word Sam appeared with more drinks smiling of course.

He sat down next to me handing me mine I took a sip and then smirked, "Someone looks happy?" He shrugged, "Hey I'm always happy, unlike Mr. Pout-a-lot over there, he been that way all night?" I laughed looking over at Derek who glared back at us, "It's rude to talk about others when their sitting right here."

Sam smirked shrugging, "Okay then we'll talk about it on the dance floor, how about it Casey?" I looked around for Max, still not seeing him and then smiled placing my hand in his, "Sure why not." While we were walking away I'm pretty sure I heard Derek mutter something under his breath, but I ignored it letting Sam lead me out to the dance floor.

I laughed surprised at myself for not being able to recognize the song playing. Sam smiled twirling me around and then dancing with me at a steady pace so we could start up a conversation. He then brought up something I could tell he was going to before he said it, "So you found the picture, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah I can't believe you kept it I look so… so…" He smirked, "beautiful?" I laughed, "Thanks I was going to say huge." He shook his head, "Nah you were always small still to me…look don't get mad, but I'm a little surprised you're not all the more upset by this?"

I sighed, "Well um it's just the picture wasn't the first time in a recent time length the whole things been brought up." He frowned confused, "What did the stupid press find out or something?" I shook my head biting my bottom lip, "Not the press." He laughed, "You sound as if it was Derek or something…" he paused capturing my expression and then sighed, "you told him?"

I perked up a little defensively, "Don't you think he had a right to know?" He shook his head, "Uh no, he has no right to anything with you anymore in case you forgot there was a reason why you didn't tell him back then." I laughed sarcastically, "I know that reason was in bed with him this morning after the huge fight." He made a disgusted face, but I could tell he felt bad for me, "Ewe remind me to burn those sheets."

I laughed a little hugging him closer as we danced, "thanks Sam." He laughed again, "So you're okay then?" I nodded, "Hey I'm Casey McDonald! Hello of course I'm okay." He smirked nodding sarcastically, but in a playful way, "yeah okay…" I laughed playfully smacking him, "Excuse me, but sarcasm will not be tolerated young man."

He laughed with playful sarcasm again, "Oh joy another one of Casey McDonalds so original nicknames." I smirked, "Hey maybe it is Sammy boy." He scoffed, "Ewe please do not call me that." I laughed confused, "Why everybody does I mean Derek and Ralph call you it all the time…" He nodded laughing, "Exactly it's a guy's nickname I mean I don't want to start thinking about you like I think about Derek and Ralph that's just…" he shuttered and I laughed smirking, "Someone coming out of the closet?"

He laughed playfully glaring at me, "Ha very funny Casey you should consider stand up comedy." I shrugged smiling, "You never know…" He nodded, "With you that statement couldn't be more true." I laughed, "I'm going to pretend that wasn't an insult." He smiled nodding as the song ended and we both let out small laughter as we made our way back over to the table. Which now no longer held Derek, but a slightly looking tipsy and or drunk out of her mind Emily.

Sam and I smiled awkwardly each taking a seat on the opposites side of her. She laughed brining us both in a hug, "Oh look my friends are back, I love you guys, why did you leave?" I smiled, "You were the one who left remember Em?" She laughed shaking her head, "No I don't remember a lot of things."

Sam smiled nodding, "Yeah and probably a lot more will be foggy tomorrow morning." She laughed pointing a finger at him, "You're funny, isn't he funny Casey? Aren't we all funny, I mean isn't it funny we all came back after four years and all of us are miserable with our lives?" I smiled trying to ignore the comment, "Em I think you may have had too much to drink." She laughed, "Tons." Sam sighed, "I've never seen her like this."

Emily laughed again, "Stop it Mr. Sad face I mean first Derek and now you, what is it with Casey I mean how come you both L-O-V-E her so much? Do you know why Casey?" She laughed turning towards me and I felt myself feeling awkward. I watched as Sam's cheek's flushed a bright red and he laughed awkwardly, "She must be really drunk."

She hit him, "I am not, I'm…" she started laughing, "Okay I am drunk I think I need more though, bartender!" I placed a hand over her mouth, "I think you've had enough Emily." She smacked my hand away, "You can't tell me what to do Casey!" Sam looked at me, "I should probably get her home." I nodded, "I'll come with you." He shook his head, "No stay have fun besides you're waiting for someone, I'll just take her home, okay?" I nodded and Emily laughed as Sam started getting her up, "Where are we going Sammy?" He smiled leading her out, "You'll see Emily, now come with me." She laughed, "Okay."

I watched as they got out of the club with only a few falls from Emily most of which Sam caught her. I sighed rubbing my temples feeling bad for Emily and trying not to focus on some of the things she said. After all she was in only a drunken state, right? Of course stop it Casey remember tonight is fun! Oh who the hell am I kidding? At this rate it looks like Max will never show and Sam and Emily are now gone along with Ralph and Kendra who must have slipped out silently and Derek isn't even in sight, I'm all alone, oh how much fun!

Derek's POV

I was currently sitting at the bar, drowning down several shots of something alcoholic, duh. It all started when I saw Sam whisk Casey away on the dance floor like her true price charming. Oh and then get this I call up my girlfriend Paige, and ha guess what she answers and I hear another guy in the background. So maybe I am jumping to conclusions, but let's see I'm here, she's not, but there's another guy in the background, ha I don't even care anymore! All I care about is getting down as much alcohol as possible so I can't even remember any of this when I wake-up tomorrow.

The bartender came up and I grabbed his attention, "Another please and keep them coming," he nodded, "As you wish Mr. Venturi." Come to think of it the only good part of this night had to be that since I only had a sprained ankle I could hobble around without the crutches, because a.k.a. not exactly a chick magnet.

(Several Hours and Many Drinks Later)

I stumbled over looking around, where am I again? Ha oh yeah a club, but why am I here. Ouch who did I just fall on…? I laughed, "Casey!"

Casey's POV

Okay seems like another person went over the alcohol limit tonight. Derek laughed calling my name as he fell on me with a hug. I pushed him up a little, "Derek are you drunk?" He laughed, "I don't know… why are you?" I smelt his breath, "Oh yeah you're definitely drunk, we need to get home," I walked him out back where no one was and he laughed pushing away from me, "Where are we going Casey?" I also noticed his ankle and how he had been hobbling around, where is the boy's crutch, oh whatever!

I rolled my eyes, "I'm taking you home because you are drunk out of your mind, now do you have any money for a cab I left my purse in Sam's car?" He laughed reaching in his pockets and pulling them out, "Nothing!" He then burst in laughter falling backwards onto the grass I sighed leaning down to help him up and he pulled me down so I landed on top of him.

He smirked, "You always did like it on top." I rolled my eyes, "You really are drunk aren't you?" He laughed not letting me get up, "Maybe, but so are you!" he pointed a finger at me laughing.

I ignored him trying to figure out a way other than walking we could get home… yep we were definitely walking. Derek poked me, "Hey… hey you!" he started laughing again so I turned my head back towards him getting up falling next to him, "Yes?" He laughed coming towards me, "You're really sexy," he fell against me breathing on my neck and I tensed up pushing him back, "Derek stop it you're drunk!"

He laughed standing up and throwing his arms up, "I know isn't it WONDERFUL!" I rolled my eyes, "Amazing now come on we need to walk home." He frowned walking away from me, "No I'm not going anywhere with you!"

I rolled my eyes chasing after him as he walked out into a field; I grabbed him, "Derek! Derek? Hello!" He turned around laughing, "I knew you didn't want me to leave." I rolled my eyes, "Derek what are you talking about?" He smirked, "You still love me Casey I know it!" I pushed him down on the ground, "It figures you're still a jerk when you're drunk!"

He yelled back like a five year old, "Yeah well at least… at least I'm… I'm only a jerk when I'm drunk, but Max is an ass twenty-foe… all the time!" I rolled my eyes, "You don't even let this go when you're drunk," I then reached down to help him and he slapped my hand away, "Don't touch me you have his touch all over you it disgust me!" I rolled my eyes, "At least I didn't have sex with Paige!" He laughed, "That would be hot."

I pushed him all the way down, "Ugh you're disgusting!" He smirked pulling me back down and rolling over on top of me, "Maybe, but that's why you love me." I tried to push him off, "I don't love you!" He frowned, "Fine I don't love you either…" he started laughing, "yes I do." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Derek will you get off of me now!"

He laughed, "Nope not until you admit you still love me," he slurred and I rolled my eyes yet again. He then stopped laughing, "Why are you with Max?" I sighed, "I don't know Derek why are you with Paige?" He pointed a drunken finger at me, "Hey that is not an answer," he started laughing; "It's another question." Ugh this was getting old fast.

I whined about to beg him to get off of me, "Derek…" he cut me off smirking, "Say that again!" I rolled my eyes, "Derek what the hell is your drunken self going on about now?" He smirked, "I love it when you moan my name like when we used to have sex I miss that so much…" I finally pushed him off again, "Ugh for one I was begging you to get off me not moaning you're name and second honestly is that all your relationships mean to you how good the sex is?"

He started laughing looking up at me and then got up whispering a slur in my ear, "It is with Paige she's like a tiger." I pushed him away covering my ears, "Ewe! Shut up you're such an ass" He shook his head laughing and coming closer to me, "Oh don't be mad Case you were so much better though, ooookaay?" I sighed, "Sure Derek whatever can we please go home now?"

He smirked putting his hands on my waist, "No let's kiss!" I rolled my eyes about to protest when Derek pushed himself on me kissing me strong even if he was drunk. I couldn't help it, it was like my mouth had a mind of it's own, not to mention my tongue. Finally though I caught my sanity and removed our suction cup lips slapping him hard across the face, "Derek stop it!"

He held his red cheek getting up off of me and stumbling around, "Owe… you're mean!" I rolled my eyes standing up, well this dress was ruined. I then sighed realizing how late it must be considering the club was closing and we were still out back and needed to walk home! I sighed walking over to him, "Derek we need to walk home now…" his attention started to drift somewhere else so I snapped my fingers around in his face, "Derek! Okay do you know where your crutches are?" I tried to ask nicely, but it felt more as if I was talking to a five year old.

He started laughing and mouthing the word no and I sighed, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! Suddenly a phone started ringing, but it couldn't be mine, I turned glaring at Derek who was laughing just looking at it from where he knocked it out, I grabbed it answering it quickly maybe it was Sam and he could pick us up.

"Hello!" I said fast and urgent into the phone. There was a pause and then a very annoyed sounding sigh before the voice I hate so much replied, "Please tell me I have the wrong number."

I tried to walk away from Derek a little, "Paige look I need your help Derek and I sort of got stranded at the club and he's drunk out of his mind and…" Derek cut me off yelling, "I AM NOT! AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HER, I HATE HER!"

Paige gasped over the phone, "What did he just say?" I sighed rolling my eyes, "He wasn't saying he hated you he was saying he hated me," it was a lie, but I didn't care I wasn't going to be in the middle of drunken Derek and Bitchy Paige's fight, but once again things did not work in my favor because I found Derek trying to grab the phone.

I tried to push him away, "Derek stop it you're going to break it!" He stumbled, but wouldn't let go, "NO! BECAUSE YOU'RE LIENG CAASEY… I DON'T HATE YOU I LOVE YOU I HATE PAIGE SHE'S A BITCH! THAT'S WHY I KISSED YOU TONIGHT NOT HER!" I dropped the phone as a scream came from the other end Derek laughed picking it up, "Goodbye Paige!" He then hung it up and I looked at him trying to wonder how the hell alcohol would ever possess him to do something like that.

He than threw the phone, but this point I didn't even care about getting home anymore. I sighed falling to the ground, "Derek why would you do that?" He dropped down next to me speaking softer and I could tell it must have been a while because he was slowly sobering up a little, "Because I don't like her anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "Derek I don't care that was mean even if I don't like her." He shook his head and the alcohol definitely still had some effect on him, "No it was… wasn… wasn't cause she is cheating on me!" I rolled my eyes, "Look's like someone finally got what they deserved then." He laughed, "I know!" I rolled my eyes again, "Hello I meant you! It's called karma!" He sighed, "Oh…. Do you love me again yet?"

I sighed, "What the hell it's not like you're going to remember any of this anyways… yeah Derek I love you." He smirked, "I knew it!" He then fell down in the meadow laying on his back, "Let's get married."

I sighed, looks like we're going to be here all night, I fell back laying down next to him, "Sure Derek whatever you say," I said sarcastically, but he didn't notice. Then before falling asleep I heard him utter something, "I love you Casey." When I knew he couldn't hear I whispered to myself, "Please don't say that."

(Meanwhile)

Sam's POV

I had finally got Emily inside my house without any harm and almost to her room when she laughed pushing me away, "No it's not time to go to bed!" I sighed getting up and she started running, "Let's play hide and seek!" She then disappeared, I ran my fingers through my hair looking around, Emily where the hell are you? As I searched for her I discovered Ralph and Kendra were not home and the fact Casey still wasn't worried me too, either that or she was staying with… Max okay I liked the first idea! Finally the last room to check was mine. I went in seeing how dark it was, "Emily… Emily are you in here?"

The light switched on and I saw Emily laughing and sitting on me bed throwing her arms up, "Here I am!" I sighed rolling my eyes and walking towards her, "Okay that's good Emily now let's get you in YOU'RE bed." She laughed reaching up and pulling me down on the bed next to her, "Nope!"

I sighed again, "Why did you ever get this drunk Emily?" I didn't expect her to answer, but she did, "Because of Andrew duh!!" I looked at her confused, "That jerky doctor you work with what did he do?"

She giggled whispering, "I'll never tell…" I got serious, "Emily tell me now!" She laughed, "Okay, okay so me went right over to Andrew and was like hey you… oh I don't remember what I said, but then he bought me drinks! It was so much fun, I didn't have that many though, but he said we were going to have fun at his house! But then I got lost, I don't know where he went?" She looked confused and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I turned to her again, "Emily please this is important how many drinks did Andrew give you?" She sighed, "Oh I don't know one or two! Who cares he didn't take me to his house to have fun anyways!" Okay that's it note to self Andrew is dead because Emily drunk or not I don't like the sound of that.

Emily then laughed rolling over on top of me, "Hey there Sammy!" she squealed and I was getting very uncomfortable I mean Emily was my friend, but right now she was very drunk. I smiled trying to push her off, no luck, "Hey there Emily."

She laughed coming down closer to me, "How come you love Casey? How come everyone loves Casey! It's so unfair!" I rolled my eyes, "Em stop it you're drunk." She got mad, "So! It's true! I like you to and you don't even notice me because of her!" I stared up at her a little shocked, okay she must be really drunk.

I tried to push her up again, "Em I think you should go to bed now before you say things you don't mean." She shook her head, "Fine then we won't talk," she then leaned down pressing her lips against me full throttle kissing me more than anyone ever has, and it felt good… stop it Sam she's drunk and you can't take advantage of her like this that's something Derek would do… stop it! Before I could figure anything else out she fell beside me starting to fall asleep, "I love you Sam goodnight." I froze where I was, what just happened?

(Meanwhile)

Kendra's POV

I laughed as we walked in a twenty-four seven diner, by a hotel in the city part of it. I looked at Ralph as he wrapped his arm's around me both of us sitting down in a booth, "Ralph why are we here?" He smirked shrugging, "You said you were hungry, besides going home now wouldn't be fun."

I smiled, "thanks honeybee, but I can't eat now do you know how many calories and carbs that would be, oh my god it would be a nightmare." He laughed kissing my neck, "Shut up you're perfect."

I smiled as the waitress came up, "Can I get you anything?" Ralph smiled looking over the menu and nodding, "We'll both have a cheese burger and fries and two cokes." I looked at him, "Ralph I can't eat that!"

He smiled, "Kendra stop it you're beautiful and one hamburger is not going to change that so please just shut up and try to have fun." I smiled leaning in and kissing him, "thanks, I love you." He smiled, "I know."

We then laughed as the waitress set down our food Ralph scooted over a little so we could eat and picked up his cheeseburger. I did the same and he watched me curiously instantly smiling when I took a bit, it did taste really good! He laughed pointing, "Ah… ah hold it I think I see a smile…"

I laughed chewing and swallowing, "Yeah well maybe you do, but don't get used to it," he smirked, "too late." I then took a sip of coke and we continued eating laughing about it for a while. I then smiled, "Let's play a game."

He smirked raising an eyebrow, "Don't you think we should wait until you know we're in the bedroom." I laughed hitting him playfully, "Shut up, I was talking about something like eye spy." He smirked nodding and laughing, "Oh yeah because we're in fifth grade and everything."

I smiled, "Shut up I love that game… here I'll start I spy with my little eye out the window…" He cut me off laughing, "You're telling me where it is?" I smacked him again playfully, "Shut up there are a lot of things out the window." He smirked, "Okay honeybee whatever you say." I smiled nodding and then continued, "I spy with my little eye OUT THE WINDOW…" my mouth dropped at what my eyes saw. Ralph looked at me concerned waving his hands in front of my face, "Honeybee? Kendra what is it?"

I couldn't speak I just pointed straight ahead at what I saw. It was Max and Paige rather close walking out of the hotel across the street. Ralph's eyes got huge and then he clenched his fist, "I'll kill him." He went to get up and I grabbed him pulling him back down, "No!" He looked at me shocked, "No? What do you mean no he's supposed to be with Casey and Paige is supposed to be with Derek, those cheaters!"

I nodded, "I know and Derek deserves this I mean we all knew he had major karma coming, but Casey can't go through this again Ralph that's why we can't tell them!" He turned to me protesting, "But Derek's my best friend that's breaking the male code and Casey who I see as practically a little sister we can't let her just stay with another cheater!" he screamed in a whisper even though we were the only customers. I shushed him still though, "I know… I know, but here let me think."

It took me a few seconds, but then I finally said calmly, "Okay here we go we're not going to tell them," I saw Ralph about to protest and I held up a hand, "But we have to get them to break-up with Paige and Max."

Ralph rubbed his head looking stressed, still very cute, but stressed he then turned to me, "Okay how do we do that exactly I mean Casey seems pretty set on this whole Max thing." I smirked, "That's what she wants everyone to think, but I know exactly who she really has feelings for." Ralph rolled his eyes, "Great more Casey and Derek drama it's just like high school, well except for us," he smirked playfully nudging me and I laughed.

I then leaned in whispering, "I always thought you were cute back then to and the ear ring thing very hot." He smiled laughing and leaning in as well, "then why didn't you date me instead of all the guys in the school." I smiled shrugging, "I was exploring my options, but hey you got around too." He laughed, "Oh yeah…" he finished it off in a playful sarcastic way causing me to giggle as he pressed his lips against mine.

When we pulled apart we finished our top secret plan, we would make the perfect team Ralph and Kendra and hey a little sex in between couldn't be all that bad either, right?

**Authors Note: Okay I loved this chapter mainly because of the different Point of views, there is some major drama going on, huh? Anyways review because without reviews I would just keep the stories to myself, hope you guys liked it! Don't forget next chapter I will announce review winners!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys first off thanks for everyone who reviewed, I replied to most, and I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to yours I lost track of everything I was doing and such. I'm also so glad everyone liked the chapter and it really helps to see what you guys think and what type of stuff you guys like reading. Oh and I almost forgot below before the chapter is the review winners! So make sure to check that out and I'm sorry not everyone could be a winner, but I could only choose three! Enjoy!**

**Review Winners:**** I'm sorry everyone couldn't win, but I still want to see reviews from you because I love them so much! And who knows I might do a contest you guys don't even know about, hmm? Anyways congratulations to all the winners of the contest!**

**First Place:**** xobriannaxo**

**Not only did she have the highest number of reviews total, but also the majority of her reviews were detailed and meant a lot. I enjoyed always reading her reviews and look forward to the future ones as well. Congratulations on winning first place.**

**Second Place:**** rchlmusicforlife**

**Second highest number of reviews, but also I want to thank you for reviewing on about every single chapter. Your reviews were all very nice and I enjoyed reading them. Congratulations on winning second place.**

**Third Place:**** sayhityty**

**I always, always enjoy reading you long and usually very detailed reviews. I love the fact that you always tell me what parts you like and you totally deserve your winning. Congratulations on winning third place.**

**Please Answer These Questions If You Won 1****st****, 2****nd****, or 3****rd**

**What is your name?**

**What do you look like?**

**How old are you?**

**Gender:**

**Where were you born/grew up?**

**What's your style in clothes?**

**Personality?**

**Hobbies?**

**How do you do your make-up?**

**What kind of music do you listen to?**

**Play any sports?**

**Favorite character on life with Derek or in the story?**

**Which character on life with Derek or in the story do you relate to most?**

**What is your worst fear?**

**Anything else you think might be useful in the story like an obsession with something, something you can't live without, what you want to be when you grow up, etc.**

**The Pact**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirteen: Look What You've Done**

Derek's POV

My head was pounding as I felt warm sun beating down on me from all directions, I shuttered as I opened my eyes to see my location. I wasn't in a bed or even in a house for that matter, I was lying down in tall grass and I felt sick very sick. And then I felt another thing at my side, but something that wasn't like anything else I felt, it was warm, soft and pleasant. I had my arm wrapped around this pleasant soft being. I turned slightly as pain shot through my head fiercely, but a smile crept my lips as I found Casey was the one in my arms.

What had happened last night? How on earth did I end up in the middle of a tall grass meadow with Casey in my arms? Wait am I in heaven, did I somehow die and go to heaven? I lifted my hand up to gently stroke her cheek when I found it wet; I sat up a little ignoring my headache once more and realized it was wet from tears. I frowned, now I was eager to know what happened last night. I looked down at Casey again just as her eyes fluttered open.

She looked up at me and I froze waiting for what she would do next. She stared at me for a while and I found my hand reaching to her lips tracing over her mouth. She continued to stare at me while I did this and then as if I could have imagined it I found her bring her own hand up to my cheek stroking it.

I spoke softly, "You were crying?" She stayed still, but spoke softly back to me in a saddened voice, "I've been doing a lot of that lately."

I moved my hand from her lips to her cheek wiping away her tears, "Because of me." She shifted her head a little, "Only sometimes."

I then sighed a little staring at her more intently, "How come you haven't pushed me away yet?" Her hand froze on my cheek and she sighed, "Because I'm pretending I don't have to."

I then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "With me I never have to pretend to want to be with you," I then got up walking off farther away from her because I now felt really sick to my stomach. Not only due to the hangover, have I assumed, but also because I realized what I now had to do. I walked over falling down by a tree as the hangover took its full affect. I coughed with relief as it finally ended, but squinted in pain as the head ache continued. I fell back against the tree more rubbing my temples trying to get rid of the pain.

After a while I heard Casey's soft voice as she approached me, "How are you feeling?" She sat down next to me, but I kept my gaze forward, "Like shit." She laughed a little to my surprise, "Sounds about right considering last night."

I turned to her frowning, "What exactly did happen last night, I mean I had to be pretty drunk to have a hangover like this." She turned to me sighing and staring at me, this I knew was her deciding exactly what she was going to say.

Finally she explained it all slow and detailed at some parts and fast and rapid at others. When she was done I turned back forward sighing rubbing my head, "So I dumped Paige?" She nodded slowly, "That's what I said," I could tell she was hurt by her voice, probably because out of everything she had told me I asked about that, but she didn't understand why that was.

We were silent for a while and then she laughed a little, "Oh yeah and you asked me to marry you." I turned to her smiling a little to find her turned towards me as well. I then smirked, "The offer still stands."

She smiled a little, but looked away and I knew that meant she wanted me to drop it, so I did. It was silent for a while and then she looked over at me and I smiled laughing a little, "Sorry about last night, alcohol and me aren't that great of company I'm guessing."

She smiled shrugging, "It wasn't the best, but it certainly wasn't boring." That was Casey always trying to find the positive side to make someone feel better even in a situation you know there wasn't. I just smiled laughing a little, "I bet."

It then got quiet again, it was weird I never really had an awkward silence with Casey before, but then again what happened last night and everything I said, definitely showed there's a first for everything. I cleared my throat, "So um… want to go back to Sam's house now?"

She leaned back more against the tree and sighed, "No, not really," she then turned to me as I finished and I raised my eyebrow. She then laughed a little, "Why do you I mean it is probably the first place Paige will look for you, so unless you're ready for world war three this morning I say we blow off Sam's house for a while."

I smirked, she was practically throwing alone time with her right in front of me, I smiled nodding, "You're probably right, so uh guess it's just us today then?"

She smiled looking over at me, "Guess so." I scooted closer to her, but she didn't move she just sat their calmly as our elbows rubbed up against each other. She closed her eyes and I watched as she smiled as the sun shined down on her face. I then frowned a thought coming to mind, wasn't she supposed to meet up with Max last night? And I highly doubt he would have left Casey alone somewhere with me I mean anyone could tell the guy is very much threatened by me; well I mean who wouldn't be.

Casey opened her eyes glancing over at me, "Something the matter?" I shook my head, "No nothing…" I stopped turning back towards her, "Uh yeah actually, but um I don't want you mad at me… again," I laughed a little at the last part.

She smiled ruffling my hair, "Please if I'm not mad at you for last night then I think you're safe with asking me a simple question." I gulped, "Right… um I was just wondering how you ended up here with me last night when you were supposed to meet up with Max… not that I don't like how the whole thing sorted out because I like it a lot it's just if you were my girlfriend then I doubt I'd leave you alone with a drunken guy who's in love you with you in the middle of the field."

I watched her face the whole time I spoke and it fell, but slowly lifted when I let the love word escape from my mouth. When I stopped I waited for her response, but she just remained silent slowly leaning towards me. I did the same, our faces inching closer and closer, just about to touch when… "Ring… ring… ring…" Casey quickly pulled away blushing, "That's probably your phone I can find it now I'll be right back," she then got up quickly walking off to find my phone. I sighed falling back against the tree and kicking my feet, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" My stupid phone ruined everything oh I swear whoever is on the other end of it is dead! I was so close and it was her this time that started it, not me! Uh curse cell phones!

Casey's POV

I searched around the grass frantically for the phone, but something else was on my mind. I can't believe I almost just kissed Derek! And it was me, not him that started it… me! I should be angry at him for last night, I should be furious at him for bringing up Max again! But ugh I just can't be he sounded so sincere and so worried and then he said he loved me, maybe not directly towards me, but he said it right! Ugh, but I would have been cheating on Max, I'm not that type of person, I know how it feels to be cheated on and I would never want that for Max, he's a sweet guy who just happened to get himself into a mess like me!

Oh, but I wanted his lips so bad, I wanted to feel his lips the way I used to, and his warm arms around me, and oh my gosh I have to stop thinking about this! Wait the phone, oh yeah… here it is! I grabbed it clicking the on button.

"Hello," I said rather loud into the phone. There was a pause, and then the person hung up, I sighed probably Paige again. I wonder if she really was cheating on Derek, as much as I want to say he deserves it, I can't. I don't know sometimes I think he really does love her, but other times I don't, but if he doesn't then I can't understand why he cheated with her in the first place. Is she nicer than me, or more fun, is she smarter than me... "Is she prettier than me?" I didn't even realize I said the last one out loud as I was staring down at the phone.

That was until another voice made me jump, "She doesn't come close… never has… never will," Derek said softly behind me. I turned around slowly looking up at him, "Then why, tell me why you did it? Why did you choose her over me Derek, why?" I said slowly and demanding standing up slowly.

He sighed looking down, "I'll tell you over breakfast, deal?" I nodded slowly and we began walking out of the meadow and down the road silently until we came up upon a Waffle House. We both went in, ordered, got our food, we were silent the whole time, but his voice broke that silence.

He spoke softly, "Your confused about why I did what I did with Paige because I never told you the real… or whole reason." I looked up at him, "tell me then."

He nodded sighing, "I guess it all started the first time I met her, it was a week after you left the first time for one of your tours, it was at a hockey party, we had just won…"

Derek's POV

_(Flashback)_

"_Whoa D I can't believe you won yet another game for us, I mean seriously you dude are amazing!" my teammate laughed along with a bunch of other team mates. _

_I smirked shrugging, "Hey come on guys I couldn't do it without you." He nodded laughing, "Sure dude we're just there to back you up, but at this rate in a year you're going to be a major hockey legend." I smiled raising my beer, "Hey I'll drink to that."_

_We all laughed chugging down our beers and as I brought my cup and face back down I noticed a girl smiling at me from across the room. She was petite and blonde, rather attractive, basically the exact type of girl I would go after… before I met Casey that is._

_I was curious as to who she was though so I smiled back, but nudged my friend Scott, "Hey man do you know who that girl is over there staring at us?" Scott laughed looking from me to the girl, "First off I'm pretty sure she's staring at you and second I'm surprised your number one sponsor hasn't introduced you to his goddess of a daughter Paige a.k.a. the beautiful blonde undressing you with her eyes."_

_I laughed a little, "Maybe it's you she's staring at." Scott rolled his eyes "Trust me dude it's you and uh I'll catch you later because she is coming over here."_

_He then patted me before walking away. I looked around noticing that the blonde girl Paige was making her way over to me. I thought about turning and walking over to Ralph or something, but why would I need to do this I mean maybe all she wanted to do was say hi and great game Derek or something like that. So I stopped looking up as she smirked stopping in front of me._

_She smirked again setting down her drink, "Hello I'm Paige and I take it you're the famous Derek my father's always talking about…" she flipped her hair letting her perfume hit me, it was familiar and I was pretty sure I had smelt it on Casey before. I smirked, "You're correct, nice to meet you."_

_She then giggled a little walking a little closer to me, "One thing my father did fail to mention was your charming smile and good looks, but then again it was more fun to find out for myself I suppose." I bit my lip, shit this was dangerous territory! This was hot blonde whose father practically owns you throwing herself at you dangerous territory. _

_I shifted where I was standing a little, "Thank you, um can I get you something to drink?" She smiled, "How about I get you something instead, upstairs in my father's private bar?" _

_I was about to decline, when her father a.k.a. the man who owns me laughed coming over, "Well Derek I see my little girl wasted no time coming to meet you now did she?" I smiled awkwardly nodding, "Right on the mark sir."_

_Paige smiled glancing at me then her father, "Yes father I was just about to show him your private bar upstairs, I thought maybe I could give him a tour?" He smiled towards me patting me, "Why of course, Derek you go on up ahead with Paige maybe I'll even join you two later." Shit, I was trapped again. _

_I smiled shrugging, "I guess one drink couldn't hurt," I laughed nervously, but they didn't seem to notice. Paige smirked taking my arm and guiding me upstairs, I saw Ralph on my way out, but I knew what he was thinking I was doing, which I had no intention of doing. _

_She took me upstairs to a dark room where she flipped on only one dim light. It was a gorgeous home and private bar nicely stocked. I sat down on a stool and Paige smirked going around the bar leaning on the bar across from me, "What can I get you?"_

_I smiled trying to back up a little, "Um… surprise me?" She smiled, "Okay…" she then turned around making some kind of martini, but would every once in a while turn back around smiling at me prolonging her sex dance/drink making affair. _

_She finally turned around with two drinks in her hand and smirked setting one down in front of me; she then walked around the bar and sat up on it right in front of me as well. I leaned back a little, but once again I was fucked at all hopes of anything at this point. _

_I took a sip and sat it down smiling awkwardly. She smiled doing the same and then leaned forward messing with my tie, "So exactly how does it feel to be a big hockey star yet again?"_

_I shrugged looking at her as she continued to fiddle with my tie taunting me I spoke and my voice was cracking a little, "Oh um… good I guess they gave us a trophy, so that was good," damn I sounded like an idiot. _

_She giggled and then looked up at me quirking an eyebrow, "Boys do love trophies don't they… but then I bet they love prizes even more." Whoa I think I know what prize she's talking about and I have a feeling it isn't anything like a trophy, well with your definition. I shrugged trying to get a certain face out of my mind. _

_It was Casey she was smiling at me giggling right after we had woken up in bed the morning she had to leave. Her eyes they were so trusting and loving towards me that right now it was killing me. _

_Paige smiled leaning in and whispering, "Take me back to your place and let me see the trophy… please." I nodded slowly, damning myself when I realized I was doing it, but it was too late she was already laughing grabbing a bottle of vodka and pulling me out the back door to my car. Before I knew it we were in my apartment she smiled handing me the vodka and I chugged it down, because right now it was the only thing making me feel better about this whole thing. _

_She smiled looking around at pictures and then giggled picking one up and setting it down, it was the one of Casey and me. I was kissing her cheek and she was laughing, I took another swig of vodka. Paige smiled, walking towards me and whispering in my ear, "You know I'm like my dad I always get what I want."_

_I smiled feeling tipsy and not myself, but the old Derek the player in high school, "Oh so what do you want?" She laughed reaching for my belt and undoing it, "I'll show you."_

_(Flashback ends)_

Casey's POV

"And I guess you know what happens next since you showed up the next morning and all," he said looking down into his coffee; it was the only thing he ordered since the hang over. I knew he was waiting for me to cry or scream or throw coffee on him or something, but I didn't I just stared down at my own coffee.

I then slowly stood up walking out of Waffle house and starting down the road, I had waited so long for an explanation and that wasn't the one I wanted, I was hurt… again. I soon heard Derek behind me, "Casey wait!" he yelled running up after me.

I stopped and he sighed, "You have to understand I regret it every day now." I laughed harshly, "Its okay Derek I get it now, you fucked the boss's daughter so you'd get a bonus or something, hey why didn't you say so in the first place?"

He sighed, "No Casey I fucked… I did what I did because I was a stupid ass hole who got drunk because I didn't realize how fucking lucky I was with what I already had!"

I looked up feeling water in my eyes, but came closer to him, "But why did you go upstairs with her in the first place Derek? Even you must have known what she wanted and you still did it."

He sighed and then yelled rather fast, "Because I was hurt and angry with you okay!" I stepped back a little, "Hurt? About what?" I was so confused now! He sighed, "Look there's something else I didn't tell you, that day after I won the game I stopped with the guys to get some beer, but in the store when I was checking out there was this magazine."

I looked at him frowning, "Derek please tell me you didn't actually believe something from the paparazzi?" He looked away, "Look I know you told me it was all bull, but you should have seen the ten page article on the fucking story!"

I sighed walking closer to him, "What story? What did it say Derek?" He sighed grabbing my hand, "We're going to Sam's I'll just let you see for yourself." I frowned… wait did that mean he kept it all these years. We walked for a while in silence and then we came to Sam's house we went in quietly and he kept hold of my hand dragging me up to his room and began shuffling through his stuff when he stopped. He pulled out a magazine that looked old and handed it to me, "Here page thirty through forty," he even knew the pages. I was silent as I took it and turned the pages he sat down next to me, but turned away from it.

I froze reading the first page that titled in big letters with a picture as the background.

**CASEY MCDONALD AND MANAGER**

**HOLLYWOOD'S SECRET COUPLE!**

The picture in the background was of me and my old manager, note the old because these kinds of things were exactly why I fired him. He was young and hot, and had strong intentions I didn't know about when he first took on the job as my manager. He wanted the spot light and wanted it by hooking up with me Hollywood's star on the rise. I didn't know about the article, but one night when he did try something was the night he became unemployed, but I'm guessing the paparazzi took a picture of that moment and turned it into well lies of course.

The next ten pages were like that with pictures that had been nothing, but looked like something. Quotes from me that had been twisted around, for example, "He got me where I am and I owe him everything… the line between client and manager has definitely been broken into something stronger," I meant friend ship, but that's not how they phrased it of course. There were quotes from him and then on the last couple of pages there were even things about… Derek.

There were harsh words that he had just been an image I needed at the time and it was over with us now. That I had been leading him on for more publicity and even quotes from my manager saying I was breaking it off with him soon enough, lies all complete lies.

When I was done I felt tears in my eyes and I was angry. I felt Derek's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I didn't even know what I was doing as I began pulling the magazine apart destroying everything. It had ruined everything, it all made sense now, Derek had already felt exactly like I felt. And I would never say it justified what he did, but it certainly made me understand a little more. I was so angry, finally I dropped the magazine and I felt Derek grab me as I put my head into his chest.

He whispered rubbing my head, "I know now it wasn't true, but… I'm sorry." I nodded holding onto him tighter, saying quietly as my tears calmed down, "I know how you felt and now I think I can really forgive you Derek."

I looked up at him slowly and he wiped away a few left tears on my cheeks now looking very serious, "Casey I've hurt you so much and I'm sorry, but you need to know that I've tried to be your friend and I can't… it doesn't work, and I know you're with Max, but that doesn't matter because even if you were married to him I would still love you like I do and want you even more, if that's even possible. And I know I sound crazy right now, but I need you, I really need you because I love you, but I want to know if you love me too… I need to know do you love me too."

I want to pull back a little, but he wouldn't let me, I looked into his eyes as he stared into mine and then as if it were a reflex I nodded slowly, "yes, I love you and I always have Derek." He smiled laughing a little, "You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that."

I pulled away a little sadness written on my face, he frowned noticing and trying to come closer, "Wait what's wrong now? Casey why do you look like that?"

I backed away more, "Because this is wrong Derek like you said I'm with Max and I can't do this to him, he doesn't deserve it." Derek's face changed so much in those few seconds, his smile dropped so fast. He now looked hurt and tired, more than I had ever seen on him before.

I found myself at the door now and I looked back at him as he fell on the bed sitting up and looking down at his hands. I spoke quietly, "Derek…"

He cut me off, "Just go Casey!" I shuttered his words were now harsh and then I felt hot tears coming down my cheeks I turned around and ran out of his room and into my own falling onto my bed and crying into my pillow.

After a while I slowly got up going over to my radio and turning it on falling back on my bed and listening between cries as I stared up at the ceiling.

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

I sat up crying, "What have I done?"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Derek's POV

I got up slowly walking over to my door and locking it. I then walked over to my CD player flipping it on as a song came on.

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

I rolled over on my bed, it was over. Casey did love me, but she chose someone else over me still. She didn't choose me and I wasn't going to chase her anymore, I had to except it. I had to move on because I had to face the facts Casey and I would never be, again.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Sam's POV

I woke-up rubbing my eyes and seeing Emily no longer beside me. I sat up hearing music coming from my bathroom and water running. Did I leave the tub on or something? I slowly walked in stopping at the door when I saw Emily sitting in the tub bubbles covering her up, but she almost looked like she was asleep.

I walked over touching her softly, "Emily? Are you okay?" She looked up at me suddenly and I had to stop myself from jumping back… she was crying.

She looked at me crying more, "Last night before you found me I think… I think that maybe… maybe Andrew… I think I was… raped." I froze where I was, did she really just say what I think she did. We were silent as she let her head fall against me chest and we remained silent listening to the radio in the background, not sure what to do.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Ralph's POV

It had been forever since Kendra went into the bathroom, she had been acting weird since last night, but I guessed it was just because we saw Max and Paige together. Still I was worried she had been in the bathroom for a while and music had even started playing softly. And then I heard… crying.

I got up slowly alarmed walking over to the door knocking lightly, "Kendra? Honeybee are you okay?" I waited for an answer, but I heard nothing, but music and what sounded like silent cries.

I slowly opened the door to see Kendra on the floor crying, she slowly looked up at me. I instantly knelt down reaching to her, "Honeybee what's wrong?"

She looked up again slowly, "I think I might be… pregnant." We both stared at each other, I didn't know what to do I couldn't even think all I heard were those words repeating over and over in my head with music in the background.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

**Authors Note: Wow look what I did! Seriously though really please read the lyrics too I pictured this chapter when the music was going almost like the end of an episode of one tree hill when they show everyone with the music! What do you guys think? Sorry I hit you with so much, but I really like this story although centered around Casey and Derek to have other character drama as well. Also with Emily I did give you some hints in the last chapter, so review please if you want more!**


	15. Chapter 14

**OMG I AM SUCH A RETARD OKAY PLEASE IGNORE THE REVIEW I LEFT MYSELF FOR A TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY THAT'S NOT EVEN MINE I ACCIDENLTY BEING THE STUPID PERSON I AM PUT THE WRONG REVIEW ON MY STORY BECAUSE A NEW CHAPTER VERIFICATION FOR A STORY I'M READING GOT SENT AT THE SAME TIME AS THIS ONE AND I ACCIDNENTLY REVIEWED THIS ONE WHICH YOU'LL SEE BECAUSE IT HAS NO RELEVENCE TO THIS STORY WHAT SO EVER!**

**Authors Note: Okay so thank you for all the reviews you guys are great and keep them coming and I'll keep updating, deal? Okay also I am so, so, so, sorry about this, but the second place winner well I cannot find your PM with your answers I am really sorry, but could you please send them to me again? Once again I am so sorry, but I hope you as well as the rest of you guys Enjoy this chapter and the winners should be showing up in the next or the one after that, okay? Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: Also I recently started to get going on livejournal again and I was wondering if you guys could PM me or put it in your review if you also have one of those so we could become friends because some of the things I post will be about extra info on the story or just things to do with my stories, including this one, on fanfiction. So please help me out there! **

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Fourteen: I'm Scared Too**

Emily's POV

I can't believe I said it, how did I say it and to him. I mean it happened, drugged or not I could never forget something like that, something that…

_(Flashback)_

_I had gone off to get wasted for the night, but after one drink decided I would only be putting my friends through hell. So instead after finishing my martini I walked over to the ladies room going in and fixing my hair and smudged mascara. I had cried a little, I mean it's just everybody has someone, well somewhat. I mean Kendra and Ralph are the perfect couple and everything just goes so great for them, why can't I have that?_

_Heck, I'd even take Casey and Derek I mean despite everything and all the shit that's going on right now at least their being friends again. And I don't know why Derek did what he did, but if you could just look in his eyes when he looks at her there's so much love and wanting towards her and then there's so much sadness and disappointment in himself. I mean we all changed, but I think Derek changed the most and sometimes I worry that it isn't for the good he looks down right miserable sometimes and it makes me sad even if he did kind of deserve some kind of karma. But then again at least down deep both of them know they do love each other and they have a chance to become one again, I guess it's just up to them._

_Oh and then there's Sam, I guess he's in love with Casey too. He can't even see me as anything more than a friend and that's why I'm trying to move on. I mean I have crushed on him since him and Casey started going out in high school, way before my boyfriend Sheldon came along not too long after. And I have always still liked him, but all he can see is her. I think part of her loves him to, but never as much as she could love Derek. I guess no one can love Emily though._

_I sighed touching up my hair and lip gloss and then gave myself one more glance in the mirror before turning on my heel to walk out. When I pushed the door open it knocked right into someone, I quickly came out to see if I had hurt them, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I really didn't even know someone else was on the other side, are you hurt can you stand… are you… Andrew?" I quickly blushed, of course it had to be the cute blonde doctor at work, oh wait the one who turned me down too._

_I still extended my hand out and helped him up he looked me over and then got an expression I couldn't capture, "Oh uh hello there um… um…"_

_Of course he forgot my name I mean forget I've worked with him since I got out of med school, bet he knows every blonde nurse in the hospitals name though, oh just stop it Emily. I flakily smiled, "Emily we work at the hospital together."_

_He suddenly smiled, well more of a smirk I guess as he extended his hand, "Oh Emily now I remember gee funny seeing you here you know I actually had something to ask you."  
_

_I laughed trying not to sound rude, but a little annoyed, "Well we only see each other every day at work I mean if you were waiting to bump into me then…" _

_He smirked finishing with the wrong ending for me, "How about I buy you a drink? We could even go upstairs to V.I.P. I get in because my friend is part owner of the place."_

_I smiled confused, "Well that sounds nice, but did you forget already I asked you out myself a couple days ago and you turned me down something about co-workers and how they shouldn't date."_

_He let out a smooth laugh, "Look I'm sorry about that I mean I feel like a real idiot for saying something about that you must have caught me a bad time so please let me make it up to you there's a bar upstairs in the VIP like I said, please Emily?"_

_I smiled blushing a little, he remembered my name and he was being so nice. He was actually showing an interest in me, I mean sure I was still in love with Sam at the moment, but… I turned to scan the room for Sam, oh look with Casey. I then smiled turning back to Andrew, "I'd like that, lead the way."_

_He smirked, "My pleasure follow me Emily," I smiled following him upstairs and into a room, it said V.I.P. on the door, but was empty. He flipped a switch and the lights came on there were couches and a bar, just like he said._

_He smiled walking ahead of me to the bar, "What can I get you?" I smiled shrugging as I looked around at pictures on the wall, "Oh how about a Martini dry and on the rocks please." I heard him behind me, "As you wish."_

_He made the drinks and I looked at more pictures and around the room away from the bar since it looked all so nice and expensive. I then smiled sighing and sitting down on one of the couches that wasn't almost big enough to be a bed._

_He smirked walking over to me with two drinks holding one out to me, "Here you go I added something special it will give it a little extra zing, tell me if you like it?" I smiled taking it, "I'm sure I will," I then took a drink. He was right it did have a little zing in it, not exactly sweet or sour or even a flavor, just different, but it didn't taste bad so I smiled, "It's wonderful."_

_He laughed and we clinked glasses, "Cheers?" I smiled, "Cheers," I then took another sip. He then sat down next to me rather close making me blush._

_He smiled setting his own drink down while I kept mine taking another sip. He then smiled flashing his pearly whites, "So not to be rude, but I was wondering why a gorgeous girl such as yourself wasn't already here with a date?"_

_I smiled blushing again and taking a sip of my drink to try and hide it. I then finished my sip giggling a little and feeling a little different now, more loose. I giggled again, "Oh well I didn't really look for one, what about you don't you have a date?"_

_Okay I really feel out of it now, I saw the room spinning a little, probably just a head ache. I then felt my joints loosen up almost as I didn't have control, I felt like I would drop my drink so I finished it and sat it down. He laughed watching me and the smiling, "Well I didn't come here with one, but I think I have found one," he placed a hand on my shoulder fondling with my strap a little while smiling seductively. I smiled nervously feeling more out of it and tried to shrug him off a little, "Maybe… maybe we should…" I grabbed my head feeling so dizzy then looked back up, "Maybe we should go back downstairs."_

_He smirked coming closer, my vision was getting a little blurry, but this I could still see, "Why I have a feeling the party here is about to get a lot better." He started to push me down, pinning me down on the bed like sofa. I tried to push him up, but found no strength, "Andrew no, we barely know each other I mean let's just go back downstairs."_

_He smirked ignoring me and pulling up my dress, "Emily such a sweet and naive girl we're not going back down stairs until I have some fun and all thanks to my little something special I put in your drink, you know they're making excellent drugs now days and being a doctor helps you get them, wouldn't you agree?" He laughed now going at my underwear and I couldn't even move to stop him._

_I found my voice again, "Andrew get off of me! Help someone Help! Sam Help!" He laughed putting his hand over my mouth and leaning down next to my face, "Don't bother calling Sam Emily we all know how you feel about him, but he couldn't hear you even if the room wasn't sound proof because he's to busy infatuated with your best friend, and I must say I can see why with you and Casey there is no comparison, she always beats you." _

_I looked at him confused and frightened with my eyes how did he even know this?. He then smiled, "You know those nurses are good for more than one thing, they love to give me the latest gossip, but let's be quiet now, I want to enjoy this." The drugs were taking more effect and I couldn't help, but let my eyes clothes. I felt numb and the last thing I heard was his zipper. One small sound was the worst I could ever hear._

_(Flashback Ends)_

I shuttered feeling the water in my eyes and I wrapped my arms protectively around my legs trying to not feel the same feeling I had ever since last night. It was morning now, after I told Sam we were silent he put me in the bed stayed with me for a while and I woke-up this morning and he wasn't here. I was alone and scared, I closed my eyes trying to see if I could completely blacken the memories out of my mind.

I sat there in bed staying in my position when I felt someone touch my arm, no he's coming back. I slapped the figure in the face opening my eyes, but I couldn't see anything, but Andrew I was hysterical. "Get the hell away from me!" I screamed crying and closing my eyes I started to beat the figure pounding my fist in all directions towards him, "Get away! Get away now I don't want you touching me! Get away!"

The figure grasped my wrist causing me to stop and I went silent keeping my eyes closed. I then silently let out a cry, "Please go away, please go away." Suddenly the figure shook me a few times and I heard a familiar voice, that wasn't Andrew, "Emily stop it, calm down now open your eyes I'm not Andrew!"

Please let that be true, please let that be true, please, please let that be true. I took a deep breath as the figure loosened their grip on my wrists. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Sam, but with an expression I had never seen before. I stared at him for a while and after a few seconds he smiled a little letting out a sigh of relief, "See it's just me, Sam your friend."

I stared not changing my frown I then looked down at my wrists he was still holding. I suddenly had a flashback through my eyes remembering when Andrew pinned me down with my wrists. I gasped yanking my hands away and scooting away from Sam. It was Sam I knew he'd never hurt me, but who could I trust anymore? I mean what if something snapped in someone else around me like it had to of in Andrew, I just didn't want anyone touching me right now, at all.

Sam looked at me confused from where I had scooted farther away from him. He opened his lips slowly looking like he was about to make an attempt to move forward. He reached out a hand towards me, "Emily?"

When I made no attempt to move closer to him he sighed, but kept his hand out, "Look Emily I believe you, but I need you to tell me everything that happened okay and I think we need to get you looked at and…"

I shook my head, I didn't want anyone else knowing. I didn't want them looking at me like I was dirty or with pity towards me. As far as telling the cops it was Andrew's word against mine he would probably say I was drunk and I wanted it or something. I got up from the bed turning to walk out, but staring at Sam first.

I bit my bottom lip before speaking, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's over and I just want to forget it. I want to be alone." I then turned on my heel about to walk out when I felt him grab my wrist again from behind. As a reflex I quickly turned around slapping him straight in the face crying, "Don't touch me! Does everyone think it's just okay to touch a person when you want now! Well it's not so leave me alone!" I screamed lowly yanking my wrist back.

I then realized what I did, but I couldn't help it. Sam stared at me with that expression I couldn't recognize again. I grimaced, "Stop looking at me like that Sam, this conversation and subject is over, got it?"

He shook his head, "Emily I don't think you should just try and…" I quickly moved away from him, "Look I don't care what you think I don't need your help, okay just leave me along I don't need you or anyone I'm fine!"

I then ran out of his room going down the hall to my room that was right after the bedroom. I turned my head to look back a little to see if I could see Sam and I did, but he was approaching slowly. I turned back only to smack straight into someone.

"Emily I'm sorry… wait is something wrong?" Ralph said startled by probably the whole thing. I shook my head, "No okay just leave me alone." I then pushed past him into my room closing my door and locking it sliding down beside it. I started to cry a little wrapping my arms around myself protectively. The feeling wouldn't go away, why wouldn't it go away?

Casey's POV

(Starts When Emily Just Left Sam's Room)

I woke-up in an odd position on my bed, I guess I fell asleep that way when I was crying last night. I didn't even want to think about that anymore, Derek would never forgive me or at least never want to love me again. But I made my bed and now I had to sleep in it so to speak. I slowly got up walking over to my dresser to look in the mirror. I laughed a harsh laugh, "Look at me."

I had mascara stains all down my cheeks and my eyes looked blood shot from crying so much I probably cried while I was asleep too. I reached my hand up to my face to try and wipe it away, but it would do anything. I looked down searching for my make-up pads I couldn't go out into the house even for people to see me like this.

I couldn't find anything, I sighed okay maybe if I just run to the bathroom no one will see me and I can clean my face. Honestly I didn't care about something so stupid like this, but I had to occupy my mind with something else I couldn't spend all day crying in my room.

I looked at my door, it had been locked last night, but no one attempted to come in. There was no knock with Derek coming in to try one more time. He had given up, and who could blame him?

I took a deep breath trying not to remember last night so I could hold the tears in. "Think of something else Casey, think of something else," I repeated silently to myself looking at my pathetic appearance in the mirror yet again.

I sighed oh right I need to make a dash for the bathroom so at least then I can only have to feel like crap, maybe I can avoid looking like it though. I slowly made my way to my door unlocking it, something that should be so simple, but felt so hard. I liked it being locked, being able to lock yourself up, I wish I could lock myself up from everything right now.

I didn't bother checking the hallway someone might see me then and that would look even odder than just a smeared make-up face. I let my door open all the way and started running down the hallway towards the bathroom, I decided to go to the one by Emily's room just to avoid Derek.

Derek, I slowly turned my head back as I was running to look back at his door, it was still closed. I heard a door slam in front of me and I turned back around fast, but smacked straight into the back of Ralph. We both knocked down and my eyes shifted again to see it had been Emily's door that had slammed itself shut causing all of this collision.

I looked up slowly as I was getting up to see Ralph doing the same. He started to laugh a little, "Gee two hits in one…" his eyes suddenly met mine and he frowned, "You two? Casey what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. Instead I just turned away so he couldn't look at me anymore shuttering, "Nothing okay just leave me alone." I then pushed past him going into the bathroom door and locking it after I slammed it shut.

I quickly turned on the water so I couldn't hear anything else outside the door. I felt bad for yelling at Ralph, it wasn't his fault, but I felt even worse for what I did to Derek, what I did to Max.

I guess I basically cheated on him, okay so I didn't cheat on him, but I wanted too. Well I didn't want to, but I didn't want him last night I wanted Derek and bad, but I stopped myself. And now I felt worse than even I think I would have if I had cheated on Max. I quickly splashed some water on my face, "Awe just snap out of it Casey!"

I left my hands on my face after I splashed water on them, I then slowly started to whimper a little bit. What was wrong with me? How come I always mess my life up or my life messes me up? I mean Derek cheated on me because my stupid career hurt him, again. And I could barely keep in touch with one of my best friends like Emily because of my career. And my career with those pictures of me and Derek probably hurt Max. And now I'm hurting everyone especially Derek which hurts me. So now it's like a freaking vicious circle and I'm the cause of all of it. I mean who will I or my life hurt next?

I stopped crying, I couldn't cry anymore I was too angry at everything, but mainly at myself. I slowly removed my hands looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't look that different… who was I kidding I look sad, lonely and miserable. And I can't blame anyone, but myself.

I suddenly felt a burst of anger I couldn't control and I felt my hand ball into a fist shooting towards my reflection in the mirror. "I hate you!" I screamed as I pounded my fist into the glass not even feeling the pain just yet. It cracked making it harder for me to see myself, I liked it that way.

I dropped my hand, and then started to feel the pain shooting through it. I looked at the mirror it was missing pieces of glass and had blood on it. I slowly brought up my hand looking at it, it was still balled in a fist and had pieces of glass sticking out of it.

I looked at it with horror, what did I just do? I have officially lost it. I covered my mouth with my other hand as I let out a small frightened shriek. My hand was throbbing my head felt dizzy and now I had a mess I couldn't clean up. And I wasn't talking about the mirror, I was talking about myself and my heart. And how out of everything on me hurting right now it was my heart that hurt the most, the one I couldn't fix that was it.

"Casey? Emily? Who's in there? What happened?" I heard Sam's voice come through the door and I immediately backed further into the bathroom. I clamped my hand over my mouth again, well the one that wasn't still all bloody with glass shards sticking in it.

It was quiet and then I heard him call louder, "Kendra come here I think Casey or Emily were in the bathroom and something happened!" I listened as I heard Kendra's door swing open immediately and then she came to the door, "Case? Emily? Who's in there and are you okay?"

I remained silent and I then heard Kendra sigh, "I'm going to check their rooms." I heard her then move away from the door and after a while she came back, "It has to be Casey I heard Emily inside hers, but Casey's was empty… what do you think…"

She was cut off by another voice, "Guys what the hell is going on out here?" My eyes got huge that was Derek, ugh all they have to do is mention my name and he'll leave. He probably hates me now, he has every right, I let out a cry, but quickly clamped my hand over my mouth again, I wonder if they heard it. I didn't want them to hear me, but I couldn't help it my hand hurt so bad and as much as I could keep in the emotional pain the physical pain was a lot harder at the moment.

I heard Sam again, "Casey? Case we know your in there now what happened come out!" his voice was getting frantic now and I could tell he was worried. I then heard Kendra as she came up knocking on the door again, "Casey come on, please come out whatever it is we can talk about it now what is going on in there!"

I heard Derek again, but I could tell he was further away from the door than Sam and Kendra. Derek's voice and tone was confusing, but I listened to him, "Wait what's going on with Casey?"

I heard Sam aggravated, "I don't know okay that's what we're trying to find out. I mean I hear a crash, a girl scream from this bathroom, and now it sounds like she's crying, but she has the door locked and won't even talk to us," he pounded on the door again, "Casey!"

I waited to hear from Derek again, but he was silent and I heard Kendra again, "Casey please whatever it is we all have problems, I mean I just sent Ralph to get a pregnancy test for me to take!"

I gasped shocked, but then cried again as the pain shot through my hand again. I then heard Sam, "Okay what is this with this house it's like a freaking soap opera around here!" I heard Kendra confused, but I was too, "What are you… okay never mind," she pounded on the door again, "Casey open the door!"

She sighed when I gave no response and then I heard them all get silent. I couldn't even comprehend what Kendra said right now, even though I doubt it could be that bad. Kendra would get her happy ending, I mean they loved each other, they get married, and have a happy family, the end. Not like me the crazy miserable pop star that turns away everyone she really cares about and is currently sitting in a locked bathroom with a broken mirror and a bloody fist.

I suddenly heard Ralph sound like he was calling from downstairs, "Kendra I'm back can you come down here for a second!" I heard her sigh and then call back to him, "I'm a little busy right now honeybee!" I heard him call again, "Please!"

I then heard Sam, "Kendra just go Derek and I will get here out." Ha yeah right Derek probably hopes I stay in here and die, I would if I were him. I heard Kendra sigh and then stomp away down the stairs.

I then heard Sam again through the door, "Okay Casey I'm counting to ten and if this door isn't unlocked then I'm going to get in there one way or another!"

I felt pain shoot through my hand again, but I bit my lip falling to the ground and sitting against the wall closing my eyes and wishing I could vanish into thin air.

I heard Sam start counting, but then something interrupted him causing him to come to a halt. I heard Derek, "What the hell was that?" Sam sighed, "I don't know it sounded like it came from Emily's room." He then pounded on the door, "Casey look I need you to come out because now something is going on with Emily and I really need to go check on her so please come out."

I heard Derek he was closer to the door now, "What's going on with Emily?" I heard Sam, "Nothing okay just stuff, but I need Casey to come out," he banged on the door again, "Casey I'm going to break the door down in about two seconds!"

I heard Derek sigh, "Look go check on Emily okay I'll get her out." My eyes got huge, he's actually going to try and get me out, maybe its just so Sam will go to Emily though. I heard them speaking in low voices which just sounded like muffles to me and then someone walk away from the door.

It was silent for a while and then I heard someone lean against the door. I felt the pain through my hand again and I gasped tightening my mouth so I couldn't make noise, but I let out a small shriek of pain.

I heard the person move a little against the door and then I heard Derek speaking in a low voice, "Casey will you just come out because if you don't everyone in the house is going to freak out and your obviously hurt because your making that noise you do when your trying to hide your pain. Don't even try to say I'm wrong because you made the same noise when I accidentally hit you in the head with a ball that day of sophomore year when I was messing around with the guys. The ball hit your head you made that noise and ducked down, I admit I laughed at the time, but that was only because after that when you tried to throw it back and hit me you hit our principal."

I looked up forgetting my pain for a second, how did he remember that? I don't even think I remembered that until he just said it. I then felt the pain in my hand again and I remained silent remembering where I was now.

I heard Derek sigh and then hit the door with aggravation, "Look Casey your coming out of there one way or another Sam might not actually break down the door, but you know I will and so help me Casey I'm going to count to ten and if this door isn't open then I'm making it open."

I didn't think he would really do it I mean he couldn't really care about me after last night enough to hurt himself trying to come through the door just to get me right? "One… two… three… four… five… I'm not kidding… six… seven… eight… okay I'm coming in really soon… nine… that's it get out of the way… ten!" He screamed.

A second later I heard the door make a huge thud and then it came open. I closed my eyes looking down, I can't believe he came through the door. I didn't bother looking I could tell he saw everything by his voice, "Told you I wasn't… holy crap what the hell… oh shit what is this… okay that's it Casey," I suddenly felt him hoist me up and carry me out of the bathroom. I kept my hand hidden. I saw us enter his room and then his door slam shut as he threw me down on his bed. I quickly hid my hand behind my back and slowly looked up at him.

He was glaring very, very angrily at me, but something told me it was a different reason than because of last night. He raised his hand to point a finger at me and then spoke in a low angry voice, "That," he pointed back towards the bathroom and then back at me, "Things like that will not happen again! I don't care if you hate me or I hate you or you feel so angry you have the need to punch a mirror again… that's right there's no use hiding it because I saw your bloody fist… but you will not hurt yourself Casey McDonald if I have to fucking hold you down myself until you calm down!"

I let my hand fall in my lap and watched his face grimace as he really looked at it, I then looked back up at him slowly, "Derek…" He cut me off, "No don't even talk I can't talk to you right now Casey just hold out your hand so I can clean it up."

I looked down holding back my tears by biting my bottom lip and nodded slowly holding out my hand, but no longer wanting to look into his eyes anymore. I felt him sigh as he sat down next to me and then his cool hands gently take mine. My hand was throbbing and I felt him rub his fingers gently over my wrist calming the pain a little.

I kept my eyes away from his eyes his whole face for that matter, he said he didn't want to talk to me right now and I couldn't blame him all I could do was respect his wishes. I felt him pull out a piece of glass and I shrieked going to pull my hand away, but his hand stopped mine. I couldn't help it my eyes darted to his.

He remained calm pulling out the glass and then looking back into my eyes, "It's going to hurt there's more to pull out just be happy you don't have to get stitches," his voice started out sounding like he was concerned, but ended on a cold note. I nodded slowly and then turned back away his eyes were shooting icy cold glares at me and I couldn't bare to look at him anymore.

It was quiet as he continued, he was gentle, but the pain still throbbed on my hand more than ever. I grimaced and made sounds of pain at times, but tried to bite my tongue for the most part. It seemed like the process was never going to stop and the silence wasn't helping things.

"Why would you do this?" his voice was low and it surprised me. I turned to him slowly, but he had his eyes down on my hand his focal point at the moment. Maybe he didn't really say anything, maybe I was going crazy and I imagined it or something.

His eyes suddenly looked up and he sighed, "Look I calmed down now okay please just answer my question. Why would you do this to yourself?"

He looked back down at my hand, but I kept my eyes on him opening my mouth to speak, but finding no words. I then found a voice barely above a whisper emerge from me, "I just didn't want to look at myself anymore."

He sighed rolling his eyes, "Most people just walk away from the mirror instead of trying to break it with their fists." I watched as he finished wrapping my hand and then sat back on the bed, "God Casey what were you thinking I mean did you ever even consider you could have really hurt yourself."

I looked down, "Maybe that's what I wanted." I suddenly realized I said that out loud, how could I say it out loud. Well it was really low maybe he didn't hear it. I slowly looked up and instantly knew he was. He was fuming with anger practically glaring at me and I could tell he would explode any moment.

I quickly got up distracting his anger for a moment with confusion. He glared at me, "Where do you think your going I heard what you just said Casey and I'll be dammed if I let you walk out of this room now with out an explanation!"

I turned from him so my back was facing him and spoke in a low, emotionless voice, "Derek I've given enough explanations and you've heard enough too. I'm just going to go now okay, forget about it, and trust me it's a loss cause."

I then was about to walk out of the room when I heard his voice again, "Is that what Max told you you're a lost cause, huh? You never talked like that when you were with me, turn around Casey."

I shook my head, "Derek this has nothing to do with Max I haven't even spoke to him since we made plans to meet at the club the other night."

I felt Derek get up behind me he was angry now, "Exactly where was he when all of this happened with you, huh? I would like to see the glorious Max you choose over me come to your rescue for once, be here for you! Why doesn't he patch up your hand, huh Casey?"

His words cut through me, I guess he was right how come Max hadn't called? I guess part of me didn't notice because I don't care all that much. I heard Derek again getting closer and louder, "Come on obviously if you must choose Max you have a reason now don't you! I mean what is it do you care for him deeply, or is it him that cares so deeply for you?" he laughed a harsh laugh, "If that's it than I gotta say he has a hell of a way of showing it!"

I didn't understand why he wouldn't stop at this point. Didn't he understand I couldn't even begin to care about Max when I didn't even care about myself anymore? All he was doing was hurting himself with his own words.

He spun me around, but I refused to look him in the eyes as he continued on with this rant. He glared and I could see the water forming in his eyes a bit, "Come on Casey let me in on the secret. I mean what does he do that's so great I mean does he fuck you better is that it?"

I closed my eyes looking down, "Derek just stop, please you're only upsetting yourself." I felt his icy glare on me when he spoke next in a voice filled with absolute hatred, "If I'm only upsetting myself then how come you can't even look me in the eyes Casey?"

I let out a small cry, but he didn't move to try and stop it. I then turned around quickly leaving about to go to my room when I saw Sam still leaning against Emily's door trying to talk to her about something.

I walked over slowly looking at Sam, "Is she okay?" He looked up at me, first my hand and then my face and then he shook his head, "No she isn't."

I nodded slowly I wasn't sure what this was about, but I wanted to do something that had nothing to do with me. I looked at Sam, "Sam go look in your bathroom I'm sorry." He looked at me confused and then got up walking away. I slowly approached Emily's door and then leaned against it knocking lightly with my good hand, "Emily?"

There was no sound and I knocked again, "Emily it's Casey can I please come in, I promise we don't have to talk I just don't want to be alone," my voice cracked from crying, "I'm scared Emily."

I then cried harder, "Look I know our friendship has fallen a little bit and I'm sorry, but please I'm scared right now of a lot of things and if you can understand being scared at all then please let me in." I waited for a few minutes of silence and then I heard a lock click. I felt the door it was unlocked, I slowly opened it walking into the dark room.

I looked at Emily she was in a ball on her bed and she kept her face down. I locked the door back and walked over to her sitting next to her in the same position. She then broke the silence, "I'm scared too."

**Authors Note: Okay first off sorry it was only two POV's and not even Derek's for that matter in this chapter, but it was very heavy and I need to sort of not dump it all on you for the other characters feelings just yet. Also don't forget contest winners will be coming soon and once again sorry second place I can't believe I lost your answers.**

**Things To Look For In Future Chapters:**

**Emily and Casey's friendship getting stronger again.**

**Ralph and Kendra drama**

**Emily will tell someone else about what happened.**

**Derek and Max will finally have the first of good smack downs.**

**Sam will take care of some business to do with a certain someone.**

**(Oh and Much More)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Okay first off thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you like this one! Anyways you guys have probably figured out I send chapters out when more and more of you click that pretty button that says review, so you know what to do, Enjoy!**

**WINNER UPDATES: Okay so basically winners of first and second place are spoke about in this chapter and will be appearing soon! Also third place I'm still deciding what to put you in as, but you should be in soon also!**

**Things to look for in this chapter:**

**#1 Ralph and Kendra Moment's don't you love them? **

**#2 Sam, Derek, and Casey drama! **

**#3 Emily telling someone else about the rape!**

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Fifteen: **

She was _Beautifully_** Broken**

Ralph's POV

I woke-up with my arm draped over Kendra on the bed. I rubbed my eyes when I heard silent whimpers. I sat up a little to look down at Kendra who was crying, but trying to stay quiet.

I looked down at her concern flashing across my face, "Honeybee? Why are you crying last night after the test came back positive and we talked you seemed fine, what's wrong?" She looked up at me tears streaming down her face.

She then sat up a little breathing in sharply before she spoke, "I know how you said everything would be okay, but that's the same thing I told Casey."

I frowned at her in confusion and then spoke just above a whisper, "What are you talking about?" She ran her hands through her hair looking forward instead of straight at me. She then slowly turned towards me speaking softly, "You remember when Casey caught Derek with Paige?"

I kept my frown of confusion, "Yes, but what does that have to do with what you just said, I know I'm a little slow sometimes, but I'm not getting this." She quickly wiped away a tear speaking a little louder, "That day she came back from her tour because she found out she was pregnant!" She turned towards me grabbing my hands and moving them harshly crying and speaking loudly, "She was pregnant and he cheated on her and… and then she left and…" she started speaking even faster, "And she came back and told Sam and I and we told her everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't because she had the baby early and it died! It died and she's never been the same again!"

I sat back shocked by everything I had just heard. Casey was pregnant, Derek never knew, did he know now? I then froze realizing for a moment none of that mattered, but the point Kendra was trying to make.

I turned back towards her grabbing her quickly and then shook my head slowly. She looked at me confused and I moved one hand for her arm to her cheek looking at her eyes intently. I spoke softly, but loud enough to take affect, "Kendra, that's not going to happen, none of it. I'm not going to cheat on you, you're not going to leave, we are going to have this baby together and it is going to grow up healthy."

She shook her head crying, "But how do you know that?" I sighed and then smiled softly, "Because we're not Casey and Derek, we've never been Casey in Derek." I watched as she looked down and then slightly smiled laughing just a little, "thank god for that." I let a smile brace my lips, "Now that's my girl."

She smiled then leaned up grabbing my face to kiss me strongly on the lips. We pulled apart and I cradled her face in my hands smiling, "We're going to have a baby." She smiled nodding and I laughed a little.

Kendra then pulled away a little smiling to herself and then looking shocked, "Oh my gosh I'm having a baby!" I smiled nervously, "Uh yeah sweetie umm I thought we established that already."

She looked at me playfully rolling her eyes and then smiled jumping up, "No I mean I'm having a baby, I still have the Casey and Max situation to take care of, and a business to run I need to make a call like now!" I nodded slowly, "Okay to who exactly?"

She smiled laughing hitting me playfully, "My personal assistant of course I mean she keeps my life on track let me tell you. She is amazing and I need her here like now, I have major planning to do," she then smiled laughing turning back towards me, "I mean we have major planning to do now if I could just find my cell phone."

She picked up her purse searching through it and I watched as she pulled out a cell phone hitting a speed dial and waiting for the other end to pick up. She then smiled looking over at me before speaking very perky, and adorable I might add, into the phone, "Rachel hi it's Kendra I'm going to need you to get Stacy to take over I need you down here and pronto…" she then squealed the next part jumping up and down, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes and looked over at Casey asleep beside me. I looked down we were still holding hands. I remembered last night we had each let the other cry on one another not asking why. It was something we both needed, we got to let out our tears without having to say why and feel judged. I liked having her here I felt safer than I did with anyone else at the moment. I wanted to feel safe with Sam, but when he tried to comfort me and I closed my eyes all I saw where Andrew's piercing ones coming towards me.

Casey knew how it felt to be hurt and broken, maybe not exactly the way I felt, but out of everyone in the house I knew she was the closest. In high school we always had a strong bond, and I hated the fact it wasn't that way anymore.

I watched as her swollen cried out blue eyes opened looking at me. I whispered quietly, "Hey." She looked down at our hands and then back up at me trying to smile, but failing, "Hey." We were silent for a while and then she looked down, "Emily can I ask you something?"

I nodded slowly when she looked back up for some reason I still found it hard to speak. It was like he stole the happiness from me, so much that I didn't even feel the strength to speak anymore.

I looked back up at her eyes and I knew she was on the verge of tears again. She let out a sharp breath and then whispered, "Am I a horrible person?"

I frowned in confusion at why she was asking such a question. I shook my head and then whispered back, "Am I?" She frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about Em you're one of the best people I know, even if we sort of lost touch," she looked down in embarrassment at this.

I looked down to speaking softly, "Sort of?" I looked up slowly and she was looking at me with the same expression of guilt. She then spoke with defeat in her voice, "Okay fair enough we lost touch big time."

I looked up trying to lighten the situation, "But Case I mean we both had our lives to go with and our careers that was important right?" I knew she was feeling guilty now and I didn't want that.

She slowly looked up at me a single tear dropping out of her big blue eyes, "You know what I've learned Em?" I looked at her raising my eyebrow and shrugging slightly. She then spoke softly with sadness completely consuming her voice, "Life's not all that worth living if you have no one to enjoy it with."

I didn't know what came over me then because I knew she was right, but I knew that meant we needed each other and something like if not everything like our friendship we once had. I looked down speaking softly letting the tears fall from my eyes, "I was raped Casey."

I instantly heard her gasp as she reached out towards me and I surprised myself when I didn't pull away. Instead I let her pull me into her hug slowly looking up in her eyes. I was expecting them to show nothing, but pity like Sam's, but they didn't and I was grateful for that. They were different like understanding and scared for me, but at the same time they were looking into mine almost saying it was going to be okay.

Finally I heard her voice, "Emily when? How? Who?" she said all of it very fast and I could see as tears started to stream down her eyes for me.

I wanted to look down, but once again her eyes told me not too and I stared at them with more intensity. I almost choked on my words, "At the club remember Andrew?" I paused as she nodded and then choked the last part out barely, "He spiked my drink and got me alone," I then broke down crying, "This is all my fault!"

She instantly caught me holding me to look at her with force and strength, it reminded me a little of the old Casey I knew was down in there still. She held me and shook her head, "No!" She softened her voice, "I mean no, don't say that Emily it is not your fault. You didn't want it, you didn't want him like that, okay I know and I know you and this was not your fault."

I looked at her and it amazed me how she was so broken moments ago and now had dug up so much strength for me, her friend. I nodded slowly and she loosened her grip a little, "Okay have you told anyone else?"

I looked down speaking softly, "Sam, but I don't want anyone else to know…" I then spoke faster, "at least not yet Casey not Derek, Kendra, or Ralph not yet, I'm not ready, okay?" She looked at me sternly, but then sighed in defeat nodding.

She then looked up, "Okay, but Emily did Sam take you to get checked out or report it?" I quickly wiped my eyes before the tears could fall, "He tried to Casey, but I wouldn't let him, I just couldn't let him because… because… I don't know why I just can't."

I could see her holding a peculiar face at me and then nodding like she knew why, and maybe she did anything was possible at this point. She nodded slowly then whispering, "Okay Emily, but we need to get you checked out, please it's for your own safety."

I quickly grabbed her crying, "No! No! Casey everyone will know at the hospital and I don't know how to go about any of this! I just want to forget about it, I just want to forget!" She looked at me shock and confusion on her face. She then nodded, "You're right, we don't know how to go about this, but I know someone who does."

I looked at her in confusion, "Who, what are you talking about Casey?" She sighed and then looked at me serious, "Um I go to this banquet every year for well this and I have a friend who is head of a program for well rape victims."

I looked at her confused still wondering what she was getting at, "That's that I guess, but what can this do for me?" She looked up speaking on a normal level finally, "Well not only is she my good friend, but I donate money to her program and I know how many people she's helped in this situation and she could help you Em," she looked at me hopeful and I sighed putting my head down.

I looked up slowly crying a little, "Casey but…" She grabbed my hand cutting me off, "I'll be with you Em, every step of the way, we'll do this together. You're my friend I need you just as much as you need me."

I took a deep breath looking into her hopeful and saddened, but still gorgeous blue eyes. She was waiting for an answer that I was uncertain of which to give. Then I saw a face as I shortly closed my eyes and quickly opened them, his evil face was still there, but I won't let it be that way forever. I slowly nodded looking down, "Okay let's do this." She smiled pulling me into a hug and I hugged back smiling as much as I could bare at the moment.

After a while and her whispering reassuring words to me making me feel slightly better she reached for her phone in her pocket. That's when I noticed it, I can't believe I missed it before for as long as she had been in my room. I stared down at her wrapped up hand.

I frowned pointing at it, "Casey what happened to your hand?" She looked up slowly after taking out her phone. She then looked down in shame, "I was tired of looking at myself so I smashed a mirror… it was stupid."

I reached out taking her bandaged hand in my own, "Why would you do this? Well I guess you answered why, but is that why you came crying to my door last night?" She nodded slowly looking up. And I sighed, but dropped sensing she had just finished crying about it and wanted to forget about it for a little while. After a few minutes she hit a button on her phone and let it start ringing.

The other line must have picked up because she smiled a little, "Brianna, its Casey." I heard a happy sounding voice on the other end, but it was muffled and I couldn't make out the words. I then saw Casey look over at me, "Well that's the thing I need a favor."

She breathed in and then continued, "I have a friend, her names Emily she needs your help, we need your help."

Derek's POV

**(An hour later)**

I opened my eyes hearing a happy screech from Kendra next door. It was too high pitched for me to make out at the moment, but I wasn't all that concerned about it right now. I sat up slowly the room was dark and I couldn't see anything, but the small faded shade of light through the curtains of the window. I turned away from it the light almost burning my tired eyes. I rubbed them quickly wanting them to show no signs of crying or sadness. I was Derek Venturi for fucking sake and I would be damned if I let a chick tear me down in my emotions like Casey did last night.

I stopped, repeating her name in my head. That was the problem Casey wasn't some chick, she was Casey the only girl I've ever loved. And the only girl who's ever shot me down, picked someone else over me, and let my heart break a thousand times over again.

I tried so hard to understand her and why she does the things she has since she came back this summer, but it gets harder and harder. I winced remembering her words last night,

"_A lost cause…"_

That was how she referred to herself now. The old Casey I knew would have never done that, never said that about herself, never even ever think of trying to hurt herself like she did last night. I then hardened my glare at nothing letting slightly silent words escape my lips, "She's not the same."

That was it, she was different. I mean sure I had the seen the old Casey a little bit like at the park, but other than that she was different. Don't get me wrong I knew the old Casey, my Casey was still there with her, but she never let her out anymore. She was beautiful in every way and graceful, but she was broken.

She was _beautifully_ **broken**.

I then realized that what I was thinking last night I shouldn't have thought. Sure she wanted me to give up on her and had maybe even hurt me if it would help that more, but since when did I listen to her?

I wasn't sure what I was going to do at this point, but I needed to think and think fast. I swung my feet over the bed standing up when I felt myself step on some glass. I quickly yanked my feet up before it got cut bad. I stepped carefully turning on the lights as I bent down picking up what looked like a broken picture frame turned over backwards.

I frowned turning it over and froze at what I saw. It was Casey and she was pregnant, and smiling and… with Sam. I felt a small flash of anger come through me, "Did this mean he knew?"

I looked at it closer, he knew and he never told me. I mean I knew he stopped talking to me after what happened, but he of all people should have told me! My head began going through a thousand thoughts rushing in and out of my head. I dropped the picture and before I knew what I was doing I was out of my room almost running with anger still rushing through me.

I was halfway down the stairs when I saw him. I glared down at Sam who shot me a confused look, "Derek dude you look like you're going to kill someone."

I didn't respond to that instead I found my voice low filled with anger, "You knew and you didn't tell me." He looked at me confused standing slightly below me on the middle of the stairs, "What are you talking about?"

I glared pushing him down a step as I spoke, "You were supposed to be my friend! You knew she was pregnant and you didn't tell me!" He pushed me back now frowning, "You're friend! You're friend! After what you did to Casey I owed you nothing, yes I did know, but if she wasn't going to tell you neither was I!"

I pushed him down again, "No Sam the only reason you didn't tell me is because you finally had the chance to take my place!" He pushed me back, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked his voice filled with anger.

I glared shaking my head and speaking with a low voice, "As soon as I messed up you saw you're chance to be with her, you didn't care if it meant letting me go without knowing she was pregnant, face it you only thought of yourself, not her."

His face flashed red and he threw his fist at me, "You liar take that back!" It hit my lip and I stared down at him tasting the blood. I then shook my head with anger, "You shouldn't have done that!" I than threw myself at him both of us falling down to the bottom of the stairs.

I leaned over on top punching him in the jaw and then he turned it now on top of me punching me in the eye. I grabbed his shoulders and he copied my move I then hit him again and he did the same.

Suddenly someone grabbed Sam's hand just as he was about to throw a punch. We both looked up to see Casey fright in her eyes and in her expression. Sam and I both spoke in union, "Casey."

She shook her head backing away a little, "What are you two doing!" We both slowly stood up as she yelled louder, "We don't have time for this! A couple other people in this house have bigger problems then you two!"

Sam glared over at me, "Tell that to Derek." I moved closer about to attack again, "You son of a…"

Casey cut me off, "Stop it you two you used to be friends what happened!" She softened her voice, "We all were friends," she finished looking over at me and then Sam. I scoffed at Sam, "That's all you'll ever be to her too you know that right, man?" It was a low blow, but I didn't realize that till after I said it. I mean imagine finding out there was one person who could have let me know and I could have seen my daughter before she.. died.

Casey frowned in confusion at Sam, "What's he talking about?" Sam looked angry and frustrated now, "Damn it Casey how do you not know! I've only loved you for about three years now!"

Casey hadn't known this I could see it on her face she looked over at me and I looked down, but I soon heard Sam he sounded hurt, "But you don't love me do you?"

She looked over at him on the verge of tears, "Sam please that's not what I was going to…" He cut her off speaking low and hurt, no more anger, "Okay maybe you do, but not the way I love you, it's him. It's always been him, I was stupid to think you could ever find a place for me," he then went to walk past her, but she reached out stopping him.

He turned around yelling, "Well what is it! Haven't you done enough yet Casey!" Her voice was low and shaky, "Sam you're my friend and I can't help that I lo… how I feel about people." He shook his head angrily, "You mean how you feel about one person, but you know what I can't be your stepping stone anymore every time you run back to Derek! So go ahead and go love him or whoever the hell you want, but you know what when he breaks your heart this time, don't come crying to me! Because for the first time in you're life I won't be there!" he screamed it in her face, but she didn't move back.

I watched as he pushed past Casey and she grabbed her mouth trying not to let her crying be loud. She then looked over at me and I moved closer, "Casey." She held up her hand shaking her head and then turning and walking out of the room. I let out an aggravated sigh letting my fist hit the wall and ignoring the slight pain. Everything was pretty fucked up at the moment.

Sam's POV

I felt like shit. I mean I guess a part of me always knew Casey never loved me like she loved Derek, but it still hurt to finally hear it. Still I felt bad for yelling at her like that, I mean I was mad because I was hurt and I wanted her to be hurt too. I wanted her to see for once that I wanted to love her and care for her and just for once to get it back, the same kind of love back, but that would never happen. I looked up as I rounded the corner by the staircase and froze at who I saw looking at me with hurt across her face.

I stepped closer to her, "Emily you came out of your room I'm gl…." She shook her head cutting me off, "I came to tell you I was getting help. That Casey got me help, but instead I found something that made me hurt even more," her voice was low and with anger.

I tried to sound normal, "What are you talking abo…" She cut me off again, slightly raising her voice, "The other night you know I wasn't drunk I was effected by pills remember? That means I remembered what I said to you, but you're just like Casey!"

I tried to move closer and she held up her hand, "No! No let me finish! I heard every word downstairs with you and Casey and you're just like her except I actually told you how I felt! I let everything out and I told you! And then I trusted you with everything with one of the worst things and you're still after her!"

She looked down in defeat, " I thought maybe if I showed you, just showed you I knew how it felt to love someone who can't even see you because of someone else something would be different, you would see me different, but you never will! You can't it's physically impossible!"

I tried moving closer again, but stopped when she spoke up again. She then sighed, "You know I don't want this to sound like a repeat, but just like you've been for Casey I've been your stepping stone for what seems like forever now and I've got too big of problems to do that anymore so I would like it if you just left me alone… Just leave me alone," she said turning around and going into her room shutting the door and locking it no doubt. I walked into my own room slamming my door, "I'm a fucking idiot."

**Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter so go ahead and click that pretty button that says review, you know you want to! Thanks and goodbye! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, but school started back and sophomore year means a lot of work already started working on college transcript and trying to go out for newspaper and stuff so hope you understand! So anyways thanks for all the review! Enjoy!**

**The Pact**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Face It I Suck At Life**

Derek's POV

It had been two days since Sam admitted his feelings to Casey and he hadn't said anything to her since. She wouldn't let me in her room after it happened, but I sat and listened to her cry for a little while. Then in the middle of that night she came out and I dashed in the bathroom so she couldn't see me. Then she went to Emily's room mumbled something and the door opened letting her in and closing. Neither of them had come out since, and Sam didn't seem to be coming out of his room anytime soon either. The only people I had seen have been Ralph and Kendra. It was the morning and I heard them downstairs now. I stepped out of my room for what felt like the first time in forever since I was dressed and everything and walked downstairs.

I stopped in the hallway by the kitchen listening as Kendra laughed, "Okay, okay honeybee how about this if it's a boy you can pick the name and if it's a girl I can pick the name." I heard Ralph laugh, "Sweet that means if it's a boy he can be named…" Kendra cut him off with a laugh, "Anything, but Ralph junior I mean it is a cute and sexy name sweetie, but if we named our son that then I couldn't purr it in the bedroom anymore."

I rolled my eyes putting on a playful disgusting face as I walked into the kitchen both of them looking up right before they attacked each other with their faces. I mocked disgust, "Could you guys restrain from talking about your animal like habits in the bedroom around me?"

Ralph smirked rolling his eyes and looking over at me, "Well excuse us for beginning to think we actually had a house to ourselves since no one has come out of their room for what was it honeybee?" he nuzzled Kendra. She laughed, "Oh it's been days at least Derek came out, by the way do you have any idea what's wrong with everyone?" she raised her eyebrow frowning in confusion at me.

I sighed hopping up on the counter and running my fingers through my hair before replying with another sigh, "Well I don't know what's going on with Emily, but whatever it is her and Casey are spending a lot more time together. And then there's Sam and I who a few days ago tackled each other down the stairs fighting until Casey stopped us where of course things only got worse. And yes worse as in I mean him finally telling Casey he's in love with her and then since we know Casey only saw him as a friend he told her not to come crying to him when she gets her heart broken again. I tried to talk to her after that, but of course since we're not all that great right now she rejected me… again. And I'm also pretty sure I heard Emily screaming at Sam, but I still have a feeling that's not why she's been super upset lately. Oh and then there's you two, but I'll save us all the pain on that one."

Kendra rolled her eyes while Ralph simply smirked in her direction, "Told you, you and I nothing like him and her." Kendra giggled nuzzling him, "Yeah I guess your right," she then turned back to me pointing a finger with a strong impression, "Here's the deal you!"

I backed up a little, she was seriously scary sometimes. She then continued, "This house is in major need of a drama cleansing."

I raised my eyebrow talking with a hint of sarcasm, "Okay first off let me be brief and ask what the hell is that? And second you sort of are a part of drama well you two and what you're… performing shall we call it made the plus sign on the little stick appear."

Kendra rolled her eyes then glared speaking through clenched teeth corning me into the wall, "Listen and listen clear Derek because of that little plus sign my emotions and what I do while in them are way more extreme before," she paused for a moment and I peaked at Ralph who was nodding giving and exhausted and slightly scared look. I turned back and gulped as she pointed her finger at me jabbing it into my chest to continue.

"So don't make me mad because after saying it all these years and never acting on it I might actually kill you," she laughed a little at that part, but I on the other hand kept a straight and slightly frightened expression.

She then smiled, backing up a little and giving me slight relief from the counter previously jamming in my back. She then started to fix my collar of my shirt her mood changing entirely, "So here's the deal Derbear," I flinched at the name, although all the romantic attatchment in it was gone, it now served as almost a younger brother nick name like squirt or something and that made me sick.

She continued, "The three of us, you, me, and Ralphie are going to drama cleanse this house once and for all this summer." I rolled my eyes unable to hold my sarcasm anymore, "Kendra with the six of us as friends this house or anywhere we go will always be packed with drama."

Her smiley quickly fell and she pursed her lips at my negativity about to speak when a voice was heard at the kitchen doorway. "Please I would hardly call any of us friends, all we manage to do is fuck up each others lives," the voice seethed and I knew it instantly.

We all looked up to see Sam, for the first time in about two days. Kendra backed up from me a little towards Ralph more trying to smile a little, "Oh Sam you finally came out I thought maybe you were sick or something."

He laughed in a harsh way making his way into the kitchen to the fridge. I could tell it offended Kendra, but she also knew she was lucky he wasn't out to hate her and Ralph, but probably mad with all the other targets in the house. I looked Sam over once more, he looked different then usual, un-kept. Since about freshman year he had started wearing it short and let it slightly go a little longer over the years, but it seemed he hadn't gotten it cut in the month since it was slightly longer than freshman year. It was also a total mess and not the oh natural look, but the you haven't been sleeping and look like crap look. His eyes looked tired and red, but I knew no one would dare ask if he was crying, one we already knew, two he'd kick our asses. His clothing was old ripped jeans at the knee's and a tie-dye shirt, he reminded me slightly of a surfer at the moment.

While he was still rummaging through the fridge Kendra and Ralph went to make their exit I did the same only to me thrown back in the kitchen by Kendra as she seethed in my ear above a whisper, "Fix this."

Sam turned around a beer now occupying his hand he growled, "What the hell do you want _best friend_?" the sarcasm was dripping, scratch that, pouring from his voice.

I sighed motioning towards his beverage, "Don't you think it's a little early man?" He scoffed slamming it down on the counter, "No! No I don't think it's a little early _man_! You know I'd say after all the shit that's going around here and how I no longer have no best friend, oh not to mention I wasted years of my life chasing and loving a girl who didn't even consider romantic feelings for me only to find her best friend was actually in love with me, but hates my guts now!" he breathed in heavily before finishing it off, "I'd say the time is fucking perfect!" He quickly picked it up swigging it down, "Besides I need it considering what I'm going to do in a few minutes."

I was perked with curiosity at this, but shrugged it away running my hands through my hairs looking at him, but not raising my voice. "Look I'm sorry that I've been a shit best friend over the years and go ahead and hate me all you want, but honestly I think you're feeling how I'm feeling now and that means the only person you can hate is yourself, but you wanna take it out on everyone else."

Sam looked up at me glaring and then tested me, "Tell me Derek why do you hate yourself?" he was trying to get me to fight him, but I wouldn't.

I shook my head at him for a second and then looked up, "Fine Sam you know what I'll play along. I hate myself because guess what I lost my best friend to and now probably Casey, look I know you don't want to hear that I lov… have feelings for her, but I can't stop and obviously now she can. So I guess we both know how it feels to be rejected."

Sam scoffed muttering something under his breath and then looked down trying to hide his face from me speaking softly, "I just want… why is all of this happening Derek?" He looked up and I tried to ignore the tears threatening to come out of his eyes he stared me staright into the face as he finally broke down, "Five years ago!" he started to raise his voice, but not to spite me he was just upset, "Five fucking years ago Derek! We were all happier than ever! So how come the one summer we thought would be the best… How come… How come all it's done is made all of us miserable, me miserable, you miserable, okay maybe not Kendra and Ralph, but Casey and Emily… oh god Emily I so fucked up there man…." He let his voice trail off as he leaned against the counter beside me.

He rubbed his eyes and I knew he was trying not to cry in front of me. I spoke softly shaking my head, "I wish I had better answer for you, but I don't know." I was at a loss for words, a big loss for words.

Sam jumped up shaking his head, "Whatever man I just got to get out of here go take my anger somewhere else! Um I got to go!" I watched as he grabbed his keys, but I followed him out all the way to his car stopping him, "Sam come on man where are you going?"

Looked up at me, "Derek look I'm trying really hard right now to not attack you again there is someone I would much rather attack so just let me go, okay let me go!" I shook my head confused, "Who! What! Why!?" he was starting to freak me out.

Sam sighed, "Just get in the car!" He got in and I opened the door, but stopped looking down at him. He screamed, "Get in the car or I go alone!" I did as he said, but I was worried, I had never seen him like this not even when he was mad and attacking me. I wasn't going to say I was scared because I was Derek Venturi, but I was worried about him, because despite how he felt about me he was and would always be my _best friend_.

As we were driving down the road, still not knowing where I was going I tried to calm him down, "Sam just slow down if we get pulled over, just slow down."

He looked over at me sighing and slowing down so he was just over the speeding limit, I accepted that. The car got silent and I couldn't stand it anymore I had to say something I spoke in a very low tone, "I uh I'm not mad at you anymore by the way about the whole not telling me about Casey being pregnant, I mean she would have told me if she wanted to."

Sam looked over at me slightly shocked, but quickly put on a different face speaking in a quiet tone, "No she wouldn't have, I mean she didn't even though she wanted to."

I laughed in a sad way, "Bet that made you happy, huh?" Sam looked over at me then shook his head sadly and then looked back at the road a blank expression, "At first yeah, but then um I started to see all it was doing was hurting her, she was hurting herself. She used to mumble your name in her sleep when she was pregnant, killed me every time I heard it," he tried to cover it with a laugh, but it came out weak.

My voice was bitter next, but it was directed purely at myself as I spoke, "You know back in high school I didn't know the word unhappy, what the hell happened to our lives man, all of us it's like it never stops."

He nodded slowly the speed of the car slowing the tiniest bit, but it still made me relax. He then sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

I was about to ask what he meant when he stopped in the parking lot of a hospital. What were we doing? Why were we here was someone we knew hurt? Did Sam have to go to a hospital for some reason, was something going on with him that I had been such a shitty friend I didn't even know. Thousands of questions built up in my head and I found my voice, "Why are we here?"

Sam looked over venom dripping from his voice, strangely not directed at me. He glared out his window, "You wanted to come you can wait with me till a certain doctor clocks out tonight."

Casey's POV

Emily and I pulled up to a hotel, it was very nice and I made sure it would be on the private side of town considering why we were here. Today was the day I introduced Emily to my friend Brianna about Emily's situation. That was our name for it, she wasn't ready to call it for what it was yet so it was just her unlucky situation or a simply the incident.

We walked up into the hotel going up to the top floor knocking on the door of a suite. Emily was shaking and I held her hand, it helped me as much as it helped her. Focusing on Emily who needed someone so much more than me and all my stupid problems made me feel better since I could just ignore mine. I mean I brought mine on myself while Emily's were thrown forcefully onto her and for that I would to whatever I could to make her the smiling Emily I once knew, and maybe in the process she'd help me heal a little too. So when the door opened to reveal a smiling Brianna who led us both in, I could tell maybe just maybe we'd get through this together.

We sat down at the hotel room's kitchen table Emily and I still holding hands. Brianna smiled over at Emily, "Hello Emily, I'm Brianna and I'm here to help."

Emily smiled weakly, it was progress though no matter how small a smile was hard for her these days. Brianna then folded her hands on the table, "Now first things first, have you had a check up since the… incident." That was one thing I always liked about Brianna she choose her words perfectly and could read people when she needed to.

Emily looked down and after a few minutes back up tears in her eyes shaking her head, "No, but I can't you don't understand I mean the doctor they'd have to touch me in those places and I just… I can't not again, please don't make me," Emily pleaded and I realized then calling for help was the best thing to do, I was in over my head.

Brianna reached across carefully setting her hand besides Emily's, that was another thing you had to be very careful touching her in the slightest way.

I looked up at Brianna, "Isn't there something we could do I mean well the man who… he was… he worked with Emily at the hospital and was a… doctor."

Brianna's eyes flashed a small hatred for this fact, but she soon replaced it she knew she had to be strong for Emily, and hating was on the path for recovery. She lifted Emily's chin speaking in a calm voice, "Is that true Emily, you knew your attacker?"

Emily nodded slowly before breaking down some more, "I had a crush on him I mean what if I go through with all of this and he just tells them I wanted it I mean maybe I did, but not like that and… I… I…"

Brianna spoke sternly, "No Emily you did not want this there is a difference from finding someone nice looking and to them doing what he did to you, and you must let him know that if we go through with this do you understand?"

Emily looked at me and I slowly nodded for her, I knew she was still scared and unsure, but so was I. Brianna nodded and then got up walking over to a bag and pulling out a folder of papers labeled "just in case".

She sat back down handing the folder to Emily, "Okay now I know a woman who is a doctor Emily, she lives out of town, but can fly in to see you. She also knows how it feels since she herself has gone through her own incident and now had made a great recovery. I'm not saying you have to, but we need to have you checked out before any sign of evidence is completely gone, okay?"

Emily nodded slowly looking over the folder. I then got up walking into the vestibule of the room, Brianna joining me shortly afterwards. She came in hugging me instantly, "I'm so glad you called, but I'm so sorry it's on these circumstances."

I nodded, "I just didn't know what else to do I mean why her, she doesn't deserve this, I thought about hiring a hit man, seriously, but I want real justice for her. I want her to be on of your success stories where she can look him straight in the eye and tell him as soon as he's put behind bar's for the rest of his life he will be completely forgotten. I want her to recognize him as the scum he truly is and I want him put in his place." I had never been like this before, but there was definitely a first for everything especially due to what was going on, I hated this man so much I could kill him myself.

Brianna nodded reaching out to me for comfort and whine down from my almost break down, but minus the tears and plus the rage. She then looked me in the eyes smiling in a comforting way, "Your friend is strong Casey and with your help she already has a better chance of making it through this then most people I help out, all you need to do is be there for her for support, as hard as it is we cannot lower ourselves to his standards."

I nodded she was right and I knew it, but my fist still wanted to connect with his face if not one time and that is why I excused myself while they talked and drove as fast as I could to a certain hospital. Just one punch was all I needed, just one mark left on him for everyone to see.

Sam's POV

The moment Derek and I had been waiting for now for hours was coming soon I could feel it. We watched all the nurses leave, other employee's, patients, and now the doctor's were filing out slowly. Emily told me he was always the last to leave before this whole thing happened, I was satisfied to see that hadn't changed, I wanted to interruptions in my revenge. I would switch when I saw him, I didn't want to have human thoughts or sympathy I wanted it to be simple, a lion attacking his prey. He would pay tonight, I was a little upset Derek would be here to stop me from killing him, but then again I didn't want him to go away from it that easy, because in the end I wanted him to be attacked more ways than one, but this was a start for me.

Derek turned to me distracting me for a few moments, "So are you going to tell me why your beating this guy up?"

I shook my head fiercely, "It's not my place to tell."

Derek nodded, "You find yourself in that situation a lot don't you?"

I laughed with sarcasm, "Funny Derek, real funny."

He shrugged, "I try, but I've got your back by the way in case this becomes all MTV and it's a doctor smack down or some shit like that."

I let something like a smile slip as we exchanged a look, but then it was interrupted as quickly as it came from a sound of a car pulling up in the parking lot screeching to a stop. I didn't recognized who it was, but we both got out fast when a certain doctor walked out of the building alone next by himself.

I was confused until I saw someone get out of the car walking casually over to the bastard. It looked like a woman, maybe another planned victim? I thought that until she said something to him and before I knew it just attacked him. She had him on the ground in no time on top of him, fist meeting his face again and again. Derek and I started running to see who it was, who was getting even with him tonight as well.

When we got close enough close enough to see though we stopped dead in our tracks at the girl in front of us. It was Casey still doing everything she could to Andrew yelling angry, "Come on you fucking ass hole beg for mercy! We all know you're a coward so just show your true colors! Did you honestly think you could just rape her you rapist! I swear to god if it kills me I will destroy you in everyway possible! Now cry I want to see you cry I want you to beg me to stop!" she then punched him square in the nose, I could swear I heard the crack of bone.

My mouth found its voice as I shivered out, "Casey what are you doing?"

Casey looked up her eyes wide at both Derek and I. However the person under her pushed her off sending Casey slamming against a wall pain showing in her face, but she stood up quick. Andrew soon after that standing up holding his bloody face advancing towards her, "You crazy bitch what the hell is you're…" he held up his hand towards Casey, but…

That's when Derek Venturi didn't let him finish his words, for the first time in a long time Derek Venturi pounced on someone other than me. He was quiet when he did and Andrew was knocked out fast. I'm pretty sure I heard him growl too, and when Andrew was lying on the floor coughing up blood he gave him one last kick bending down speaking with venom in his voice, "I swear to god if you ever, ever come near her with your hand raised again or towards Emily again I will personally see to it your found dead in an alleyway."

Derek then stood up looking at me, "He's all yours." And I smirked at Andrew, because let's face it I was still doing what I cam here for.

Casey's POV

Derek's gaze shifted from Sam to me and I was breathing heavily fear still in me from the current situation. I hated I had started strong attacking him and ended up almost becoming weak. When I saw Sam had further plans I began walking fast back towards my car across the parking lot trying to breathe.

I was almost there when I felt myself get dizzy wanting to fall to the ground so badly, that's when to arm's from behind caught me taking me against them. I started crying then turning in towards his chest forgetting about everything going on between us right now because I was selfish and I needed this to be strong for Emily.

He held me tighter against him whispering into my ear, "What were you thinking coming here alone with someone like him?"

My voice was muffled into his chest, "I don't care I'd do it again, I hate him! I hate him!" Derek pulled me tighter at these words whispering things trying to calm me.

Finally when my crying had stopped I realized Sam had come and gone, Andrew too and it was just us in the parking lot. I looked up bloodshot eyes at his face. He attempted a smile, "You can really kick ass you know that?"

I laughed a little it was shaky before burying my head into his chest. He then rubbed my back, "We should probably go home Sam was planning on picking up Emily and well she might like it better if you were there when she got there."

I shook my head, "I don't wanna go home yet and I don't wanna be there when they try to make-up because I'm the reason their fighting in the first place, I'm the reason for everything everyone's mad about now, face it I suck at life."

**Authors Note: Okay that's it for this, and yes I know you're like okay they can't just make-up like that and they aren't. It's just emotional right now and they both need someone for support and their used to turning to each other. Hope you liked it so review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen of: _**The Pact**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplYShelbySJL

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Five years ago six friends graduated from were six friends who now had to say before they left they made a in five years no matter what happened or where they were they would meet up again for one summer. Dasey

Disclaimer: Michael Seater has sadly not come to me and confessed his undying love just yet? But here's to hoping! So I sadly at the moment do not own LWD or it's characters! The only thing I own is my ideas and the characters I create!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! This story is coming to an end sooner than I predicted! Review to let me know your still reading! Thanks!

--

"_**Spiteful words can hurt your feelings, but silence breaks you heart."**_

_**-Unknown**_

Casey's POV

The empty parking lot was getting cold, even with Derek's arms wrapped around me. The wind was the only noise being made since I had stopped crying. I don't know how long we've been standing here, but I know as soon as I move everything will go back to how it was and I don't want it to. I don't want Sam to be mad at me, I don't want Emily to be a rape victim, and I don't want to be the stupid girl who chose Max over Derek. I don't want to even be famous anymore maybe, I want more than anything to go straight back to senior year in high school where I was a happy and unharmed teenage girl, where I had a bunch of friends, a great home, a great boyfriend, and not a care in the world. I wanted to be able to lie back in my old bed at my old home and smile up at the ceiling hearing my mom and George downstairs making dinner. I wanted to hear Edwin and Lizzie chasing each other outside my bedroom door. I wanted Marti to run in and jump on my stomach Derek following her playing tickle monster, I wanted more than anything to be Casey again, the real Casey McDonald.

That's when Derek whispered into my ear, "Its freezing we need to leave this place Case." I nodded slowly as he untangled myself from him placing me back in my car and shutting the door. He then went around to the drivers side sliding in and starting the car, but instead of driving he turned towards me. I looked slowly over at him opening my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

Finally my lips found his name, "Derek I…" He held up his hand and I silenced as he opened his own mouth. He then sighed looking down at his hands before back up at me.

"Casey listen please. I don't want to fight with you anymore and I don't want to make you cry. I also don't want to be the reason your fighting with Sam and I promise I will do anything and everything to help you two be friends again because let's face it he's always been a better person to you than I could ever be and…"

"Derek…" I breathed, but he held up his hand again and I stopped as he opened his mouth once more, inhaling deeply before at first.

"I also want you to know that I'm not going to try to come between you and Max or anyone else you want to be with. Don't get me wrong I want more than anything to be with you again, but if the only way I can do that is to get rid of everyone else who wants you then it would only hurt you and I think I've done enough of that already. So here it goes in a week the reunion will be here and I know you're probably already going with Max, but if you think we could ever maybe start over then meet me in the middle of the dance floor at midnight."

He nodded and then finished, "If you don't then I promise to leave you alone, but for now I think it would be best if we just tried to be friendly for everyone else's sake."

I nodded looking down for a moment, "Okay." He smiled turning back and driving out of the parking lot turning up the radio a little.

Emily's POV

I didn't know where Casey was, but I was watching out of the hotel lobby window, she would be here soon, she had to be. That's when a bell hop came up to me, "Excuse me miss."

I jumped a little when he tapped me jerking back instantly and then shooting an apologetic look, "Um yes."

He smiled a little and then I saw he was just a kid, "Sorry miss I didn't mean to frighten you I'm just here to inform you that your ride is out front."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure I would have thought…"

He nodded, "You are Miss Emily Davis correct?" I nodded and he motioned me outside and I went searching for a sign of Casey or her car. That's when I saw Sam leaning up against his own car, hands in his pockets and looking down. I frowned in confusion, what was he doing here? That's when he slowly looked up our eyes locking.

I crossed my arms, leaving my expression motionless as I turned around to leave and go call CASEY. That's when I heard him shout my name, "Emily, wait please!"

I pursed my lips looking around seeing several people looking at me and behind me. I couldn't stand them looking at me I mean I know it's because Sam is calling me, but I can't help, but feel like they know what happened to me. Like I'm some kind of freak show or poor desperate soul they pity. That's why I turned around and ran to get in his car, and that was the only reason. We drove home in silence mostly because every time he tried to speak I wouldn't budge. As soon as we got to his house I ran inside upstairs.

He ran in after me turning to me, "Can we talk?"

I shook my head, "No you can leave me alone and get out of my way." I tried to get around him to my room, but he blocked me.

He sighed, "Emily please look I'm sorry okay, but you can't push me away like this especially now, after…"

I cut him off screaming in his face, "After what! Go ahead say it Sam! After I was raped! Okay don't you think I know that! Don't you think I know I shouldn't push people away! I'm not stupid I'm scared to death and ashamed! Do you know what it feels like to be scared of closing your eyes! I do because guess what Sam he's everywhere! I think I see him everywhere I go! I still feel him all over me! And worst of all when I wake up in the middle of the night crying I can't help, but think he's watching me! He's… He's… and I'm… I can't… I'm so… so… scared." I broke down crying and I would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Sam catching me.

He pulled me against his chest and I went to protest, but I gave up I was too weak. He lifted me a little taking me into his room and lying me down on the bed. He stroked my back as I cried huddled up into a little ball. Finally my tears dried up and I sat up a little looking at him straight in the face.

I stuttered a little, "I… I'm not mad at you, but I just…"

He nodded whispering, "I know Em it's okay." He then pulled me closer against his chest and I reacted wrapping my arms around him. I buried my face into his chest once more whispering, "Please don't leave me alone."

I couldn't tell if it was imagined or not, but I heard Sam whisper back, "Never."

Ralph's POV

Kendra and I were across town at a small café across from her assistant, Rachel. They seemed to be really good friends. Rachel had medium brown hair with blue eyes and business, styled glasses. Her make-up wasn't heavy at all and I could tell from what Kendra said that she was respected at the magazine. Kendra loved the fact that the fashion snobs hadn't persuaded her to her relaxed style in clothing and natural looking make-up. To me none of it made a difference of course, but apparently in case we were having a daughter I was now supposed to pay attention and note these things. I lifted my head up paying more attention to the conversation between the two girls.

Kendra flipped her hair, pursing her lips, "So you see Rachel basically I need your help in getting rid of Max before he hurts Casey, especially before the press finds out I mean I just Casey can't take another break down like before."

Rachel nodded smirking a little, "You have nothing to worry about I'm thinking we can permanently get rid of both Max and Paige before the reunion and then hopefully Casey and this Derek character you speak of will come to their senses."

Kendra smiled clapping her hands looking at me, "See Honey bee I told you this girl could help I mean I'm just so preoccupied with all this baby stuff and all so I knew we needed to call Rachel."

I smiled nodding glancing over at Rachel who was pulling out her phone. She then smiled towards Kendra, "Phase one is in action."

Kendra smiled grabbing my side a little, it was nice to see her happy. Especially since with all the extra hormones floating around on her lately happy meant really happy which was so much better than mad which meant really mad.

**Authors Note: A short chapter I know, but this story is finishing up so the chapters will be shorter plus I really wanted to tie up a few ends like the cliff hanger, but save some drama major for the next chapter! Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen of: _**The Pact**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplYShelbySJL

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Five years ago six friends graduated from were six friends who now had to say before they left they made a in five years no matter what happened or where they were they would meet up again for one summer. Dasey

Disclaimer: Michael Seater has sadly not come to me and confessed his undying love just yet? But here's to hoping! So I sadly at the moment do not own LWD or it's characters! The only thing I own is my ideas and the characters I create!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review this chapter, the last chapter, if you want the epilogue out soon! Just a hint it's already written so the more you review and the sooner the sooner I put it out!

--

"_**There is no revenge so complete as forgiveness."**_

_**Josh Billings**_

Casey's POV

For some reason Kendra ordered everyone out of the house today, and it was bugging me to know why. Sam had taken Emily to another session with Brianna and I would have gone except I was probably a sore subject in their hopefully beginning relationship. Derek went with Ralph to play a few rounds of hockey so that was out and I would have hung out with Kendra, but she said she had to do something alone. So now I was sitting in my car at some random parking lot twiddling my thumbs.

"Okay this is stupid," I sighed into the emptiness of the car. Really why couldn't I just go back to Sam's place? No one was there and as long as I left before Kendra told us to come back no one would find out. Seriously the only thing I had to be afraid of was the wrath of Kendra if I got caught, but what the heck was she hiding anyways? Maybe she just was tired of everyone sitting around and wanted us to get out, but its not like I can do anything. Max won't even answer his phone, not that I really want to hang out with him anymore. I really just want to meet up with him to tell him I'm flying solo to the reunion and to find another date, well technically I'll only be solo till midnight, but knowing me that could easily get screwed up. No wait! Don't think that way Casey everything is going to be fine, wait I could go shopping for a dress for the reunion, oh never mind Kendra already told me last night she had the perfect outfit for me, so that erases that option. Yep that's it I'm going back to Sam's house, whether it means facing an angry pregnant Kendra or not.

I was only about five minutes away so I got their pretty quickly. As I pulled into the driveway I saw what looked like some kind of rent-a-car and wait is that Max's car? I sighed of relief okay maybe if he's here then I can get the whole I-can't-go-to-the-reunion-with-you out of the way. I turned off my car walking in the front door, that's weird it was unlocked, but who would be here to let Max in?

I was about to turn down the hallway into the family room when I stopped myself hearing the conversation going on inside. First I heard an annoyed sounding Max, "Look lady I don't know who you are or what you want."

I was about to step in to see what was going on when a shrill, annoying, and sadly familiar voice erupted next, "Uh yeah me neither I mean first you lie saying Derek wanted to meet me here and then Casey wanted to meet Max so what the hell do you want, I have a nail appointment."

I frowned in confusion, seriously what the hell was going on why were Max and Paige here? And who was the mystery woman. There was an aggravated sigh and then a slightly angry, but forceful familiar voice, "look you two if I could get to the point if Blondie over there would shut up already. Like I said before my name is Rachel and I am Kendra's assistant and why I called you here is because I have a problem to take care of for her and you two are it!" Yep that was Rachel, I knew she'd be annoyed with Paige to if she ever met her, but still what was she talking about.

I heard Max next, "Okay then Rachel tell me why we're a problem you need to take care of?"

I heard Rachel stand up and then speak clearly, "I want you two to disappear back to whatever holes you crawled out of and out of Casey and Derek's lives for good or I have information that I will release to Casey Mr. Miller," she was sarcastic at the end, but I couldn't really care about details I just wanted to know what it was.

Paige's annoying voice rang out for all to hear as she laughed, "Oh please Rachel was it? You have nothing on me or Max so just go jump off a cliff or something."

I heard Rachel scoff, "Oh really because is this or is this not pictures Kendra gave me of you and Max hooking up in public places on several occasions this summer?"

I clasped a hand over my mouth out of shock. It was strange it was more shock than sadness I mean I never loved Max, sure I wondered why everyone cheated on me, but I'm beginning to discover that's their problem not mine. That's when I heard Max's low angry voice, "Fine just destroy them if this gets out to the public my career and fans are over."

Paige was silent for once in her life that's when I heard Rachel sigh with relief, "Good now here's a pen and paper write a letter to Casey that you had to leave and then both of you get lost and I mean by tonight."

I heard them pass the paper and that's when my feet took a mind of their own again walking into the family room. I kept my voice low as everyone's attention was no on me, "Put down the pen Max and Rachel give me the pictures."

Max stared at me putting down the pen and paper slowly and then Rachel, looking hesitant at first, but then handed me the pictures. I looked at them for a moment the room still dead with silence and then I started laughing. I just literally burst into laughter I mean maybe I was going crazy, but I prefer to think I just don't care about either of these people to take it seriously. I then walked over to Paige holding out the pictures. She looked at me almost scared like I was going to hit her or something, but what she failed to realize was she wasn't worth it. Instead I smiled, "Go ahead take them I hope you two are happy together."

She did getting up and walking out of the room, pushing past me rudely causing me to laugh a little. That's when Max got up stuttering, "Look Casey I'm really sorry please just listen you see I um…"

I smiled patting his shoulder, "It's okay I forgive you Max in fact I even forgive Paige and Derek the truth is by holding a grudge and trying to get revenge all I'm doing is hurting myself and I deserve better than that. So please go on and be happy everyone deserves a shot right?"

He nodded relaxing a bit and then began to walk out of the room when I called out to him again, "Oh and Max one more thing."

He turned around a little taken back, "Uh yeah… what is it?"

I smiled, "You should take Paige to the reunion because I can't be your date you see I already have one and I'm not giving this one up without a fight." He nodded smiling and I knew he understood then he walked out and I knew that would probably be the last conversation I had with Max Miller and whatever he became or who he was with it wouldn't matter because in the end we all get our karma, believe me I should know.

Kendra's POV

"Oh my god Rachel did Casey really do and say all that I can't believe it, but I'm so proud it's just wow!" I screamed clasping a hand over my mouth when I was done speaking. Okay so my plan had gone completely wrong, but hey maybe it was just what the doctor ordered. Plus everything happens for a reason right?

Rachel finished explaining in detail what happened out the house and then told me she had a flight back to New York tonight so she probably wouldn't see me until I got back. Okay she is so getting a raise I mean seriously if I had to deal with all this drama that wasn't mine, well let's just say I wouldn't be so nice about it.

Now I had to head home with Casey and Emily's dresses, we had somehow convinced Emily to go the reunion tonight, well actually Sam convinced her, but hey I get some credit, right? I drove home finding the guy's already all dressed and ready to go. I had already had my hair and make-up done and so had Casey and Emily so I quickly ran upstairs handing out the dresses. Each of them fit their personalities perfectly, did I mention I also made sure mine looked great with Ralph, Emily's looked great with Sam's, and Casey's looked great with Derek's. Yeah I know I'm great like that.

We put on our dresses and then walked down the stairs I of course grabbed my honeybee's arm. He smiled his dimples showing, "Mi lady."

I giggled a little, "Why thank you kind sir." He nodded smiling as we moved out the door and to the limo, I however of course managed to look back to see the rest of everything going on. Sam and Emily were up next. Sam smiled reaching out for Emily's hand, it took her a moment, but then she took it. He whispered in her ear and then smiled at Casey saying something as well, and then Emily and Sam joined us.

Then Casey came in to full view. I watched as Derek eyed her in amazement, gees why do they have to fight I mean seriously I feel like I'm a teenage girl watching a show where the stupid producers and writers won't put the perfect couple together yet!

He smiled nodding at her and then walked out, come on Venturi what are you doing? Casey then smiled walking over to us and we all got in the limo. The ride was quick and I made sure to talk a lot so it wouldn't get awkward plus I mean come on it's what I do best.

Emily's POV

We got to the reunion and everyone went around dancing, or seeing other people. Derek and Casey of course scampered away from each other both muttering something about midnight or what. Kendra and Ralph danced and went around, Kendra knowing everyone in sight of course. Sam was getting us punch, we were taking things slow given the current situation, but I think that's what I needed right about now. Plus he was really understanding and had taken me to many of my meetings with the amazing Brianna lately so it was slowly relaxing me better each day.

That's when I head my name, "Emily oh my god is that you!"

I turned around to see a very pretty girl who looked very familiar. She had a cocoa complexion and almost looked half black and half Asian. Her nose fit perfectly on her face and her lips were very luscious and full. Her hair looked to be about shoulder length with bangs across her forehead it was a dark brown color with a darker red color for highlights. Where was she from?

She smiled coming up to me, "Oh my gosh it's me Tyreen from medical school!"

That's when it hit me and I smiled, "Oh my gosh TyTy I didn't know you went to school here and of course I remember you!"

She smiled laughing a little, "oh I didn't I'm actually here with my husband he went to school here."

I smiled, "Oh wow what a small world so who is he? Do I know him?" I then laughed a little nudging her playfully.

She smiled blushing a little, "Well you might his name is Trevor I'm not sure if you knew him though he said he used to be quite an outcast back in high school."

No way! I gasped, "Oh my gosh no way I know Trevor that is so weird, but I'm so happy for you he really is a great guy!"

She nodded, "I know that's why I married him, oh now I feel awful I would have invited you to the wedding, but when I switched schools and my major I lost all my contact information I'm so sorry."

I smiled patting her, "oh please don't worry about it how did that work out for you anyway?"

She smiled, "Great I mean I thought being a doctor was what I wanted, but seriously being a physiologist must have been made for me."

I laughed a little, "You always did like the drama." We finished talking and exchanged numbers and then she went to find her husband, Trevor. That's when Sam returned with my drink. I took a small sip of it and then we set them down. He then smiled extending his hand as a slow song came on. I wasn't that great of a dancer, but it was getting late, five to midnight now and it looked like we could dance next to Kendra and Ralph so I agreed.

We began slow dancing to the song _Ordinary Day_ by Vanessa Carlton. I smiled letting Sam sway my body to the music against this listening to the lyrics.

_Just a day, just and ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy, just and ordinary boy,_

_But he was looking to the sky and…_

"I love you Emily," whispered in my ear. Whoa that was definitely not part of the song. I looked up at Sam who was smiling at me and then I laughed, "Took you long enough." Then I leaned in and kissed him like I had always wanted to. When we broke apart I laughed as Ralph gave us the thumbs up and Kendra silently clapped. Then the song ended and the speaker came over, "Okay guys it's midnight and this is the last song so make it worth it." Oh I would because it would be with Sam.

Derek's POV

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no_

I stood in the middle of the dance floor as the last song started playing. I checked my watch it was midnight and she wasn't here. Well I guess this is…

"Excuse me may I have this dance?" her sweet voice came from behind me. I spun around to see Casey smiling at me holding out her hand.

I smiled, "This isn't a joke right?" She laughed a little and then leaned in kissing me more passionately and more beautiful than I had ever been kissed in my life.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me_

When we pulled apart she smiled as we began dancing, "I love you Derek Venturi always have and always will."

I smiled pulling her closer, "I'll never let you go again Casey McDonald because you are now and have always been the only girl I could ever love."

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

--

A/N: Well go on review if you want the epilogue!


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue of: _**The Pact**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplyShelbySJL

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Five years ago six friends graduated from were six friends who now had to say before they left they made a in five years no matter what happened or where they were they would meet up again for one summer. Dasey

Disclaimer: Michael Seater has sadly not come to me and confessed his undying love just yet? But here's to hoping! So I sadly at the moment do not own LWD or it's characters! The only thing I own is my ideas and the characters I create!

A/N: A big thanks to all the reviewers throughout the whole story! I am so grateful to have such wonderful and dedicated readers, even with my bad updating towards the end. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave that last review before you exit this story for the last time.

--

"_Don't be afraid of death; be afraid of the unlived life."_

_Tuckeverlasting_

**Derek & Casey**

Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald got married a few months after the reunion; they figured they had already wasted enough time. Casey and Derek returned to New York for about a month after the honey moon when Casey discovered she was pregnant once again. They decided to move back home, living on the same street as Sam and Emily. Nine months later Casey gave birth to two beautiful twins, one boy, and one girl. The boy had Casey's blue eyes and Derek's naturally messy brown hair, he was named Landon Carter Venturi. The little girl had Derek's big brown eyes and also natural curls, from Casey's grandmother's genes, and she was named Charlie Anne Venturi. Derek stayed a pro hockey player for about a year after the children were born, but soon decided to give up the fame and constant traveling for head hockey coach at his old high school. A lot of his students often asked him if he regretted it and he always gave only one answer, "I regret not doing it sooner."

Casey put out two more albums, both hits, but after that gave up her fame as well. People still knew who she was and she still got attention, but she liked her current position even more, being a mom. When the children got a little older she decided to take a job at her old high school as well, teaching English and also director of the chorus department. When Landon and Charlie were six, she was once again pregnant and soon gave birth to another baby girl with blue eyes and straight brown hair, like Casey's. They named her Audrey Rose Venturi, finding later the name suited her with her constant need for dramatics. A year later Casey would experience her last pregnancy a baby boy, named Jess Tyler Venturi. He came out with the darkest hair out of all the children and the darkest eyes. He was also the most mischievous out of his brothers and sisters and always interacting with the girls. This worried Casey, but only made Derek laugh.

When Casey was thirty eight she went to the doctor wondering why she could no longer get pregnant. The doctors ran tests and said they would call in about a month. During Landon and Charlie's sixteenth birthday part Derek Venturi answered the phone leading to a conversation he would never forget. Casey could not have anymore children, he never told Casey about this phone call and instead told her they should adopt. Casey decided she was happy with what they had and they didn't adopt or try for anymore children.

Then however fate took another turn when Charlie and Landon were out of the house with Audrey Jess still at home, Audrey sixteen and Jess fifteen. Casey discovered a foster child, Serena Johnson, attending the school had been sleeping at the school avoiding the current home she was staying in. The girl was fifteen the same age as Jess, who had become quite the ladies man, which made Casey hesitant when they agreed to let the girl stay at their home. Audrey didn't mind her that much since she was currently wrapped up in her own boyfriend, Sam's son Lucas who to Derek's dislike was a year older than Audrey. Jess on the other hand was not happy when he first learned of the situation, that another girl would be moving into the house to hog the bathroom.

Derek and Casey soon discovered his feelings had changed when they found Serena and Jess locked in a bathroom making out, while an unattended party went on outside. Derek laughed a little at the new relationship between his son and the girl living in the same house; it reminded him of him and Casey. This is how he persuaded Casey to not send the poor girl packing, since it would be quite hypocritical.

Landon Carter Venturi ended up marrying Kendra and Ralph's second child, a daughter named Ella-Marie. No one was very surprised at this for the two had bantered and fought all through out high school. They were constant rivals in about everything they did and always trying to make each other jealous. They were each others prom dates and also each others firsts when they both lost their virginities on that night to each other. Landon became a lawyer taking after his grandfather and Ella-Marie competed with him once again, also becoming a lawyer, but for the opposite side of the law.

Charlie Anne Venturi had everyone thinking up until her junior year in high school she would be marrying her boyfriend since about birth, Mathew Covington, Noel Covington's son. Everyone liked Mathew he was sweet nice and like his father in every one of Casey's school musical productions. It was junior year however when both families of the two teens learned, the real relationship of Mathew and Charlie, finding it was no more than a cover-up. They were discovered when Charlie didn't come home two hours past curfew one night and Derek and Noel went out looking for Mathew and Charlie, only to find Mathew and Charles, not Charlie and not a girl. Noel was shocked, but Derek managed to find that Charlie agreed to help Mathew with his cover in high school until he came out, as long as he remained a cover for who she was really seeing, Sean Miller. Derek flipped of course I mean there was no way his daughter would date the son of Max Miller. He knew the boy had to be just like his father and didn't want him anywhere near his daughter. For weeks Charlie refused to eat, come out of her room, or speak with her father. About a month later when Casey went to check on her she found Charlie was gone from her bedroom the window opened and she went to find Derek. They were about to go out the front door when Landon came down with his cell phone handing it to his father. It was Charlie she was crying saying she was with Sean and asked Derek to come and get her, no questions asked until later. So Derek left going to the park she said she was at, he was ready to beat the living crap out of this kid until upon arriving he realized someone already had. Derek didn't say a word in that car ride home, both Sean and Charlie in the back seat. The next morning when Sean was asleep on the couch Charlie told Derek that Max had found out about her and had kicked Sean out literally. Derek never protested against the two again and let Sean move in, staying in Landon's room with him. After college Charlie and Sean got married, Max and Paige not present at the wedding. Charlie became a teacher like her mom and Sean taught the shop class at the school as well.

Audrey Rose Venturi married her high school sweetheart Lucas, Sam and Emily's son. She went to work with Kendra in the fashion business moving to New York, taking over the headquarters for good there. Lucas followed her along with their daughter Peyton, named after Audrey's older sister she never got to meet. Lucas was a photographer, not taking after his father in sports, but in a more artistic career. Audrey and Lucas lived happily with their daughter for four years until a bump in the road was hit. Audrey got a call one night, right after she had put their daughter to bed, she learned her husband had been in a car accident by fault of a drunk driver. The drunk driver was killed instantly and Lucas however had survived, but fell into a coma. Audrey went into depression and had to move back home to have help with taking care of Peyton. For a year while her husband remained in a hospital bed asleep, Audrey only smiled for her daughter, barely ate, and cried herself to sleep every night. When the year was coming to an end she slipped more and more into depression since she learned her husband had requested to only be kept alive for a year in his medical journals on life support. She tried to fight this in every way, but failed since it was written in strict documentation. On the day of taking Lucas off of life support she requested by her parents, Casey and Derek, and his, Emily and Sam to be alone with him when they did it. It took Emily the longest to agree, but she finally did staying at home with her granddaughter Peyton. The doctors told her there was always a chance she could get a miracle and his heart would beat without the machine, but after a year she was losing all hope. So when they pulled the plug she held a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. She listened as there was no beeping of a heart rate. She bowed her head to sob when she heard it, "beep… beep." He woke up an hour later confused at where he was. When he came home a couple weeks later he requested to speak with his father in law, Derek in private. He told Derek about his time asleep where he told Derek about a sunny garden he was in with a little girl giggling that looked like his mother in law claiming her name was Peyton. He knew it wasn't his daughter and had only ever heard of another Peyton, Casey and Derek's lost child. That was the day Derek Venturi felt finally and truly at peace with his unknown daughters death.

The last of the Venturi clan, Jess Tyler Venturi ran away with Serena Johnson his senior year. He didn't want to leave his family, but Serena's real dad had come and wanted her to move back with him all the way to North Carolina. Serena was only seventeen so was still considered a child in the law. So Jess and her left leaving only a note behind for a year until she turned eighteen. That year broke Casey's heart, not knowing where her son was since even with the few phone calls they got he would never tell them. A year later when they returned Casey and Derek learned they had been in Los Angeles California, where they both managed to finish high school. Derek wouldn't talk to his son for four months when he returned and Jess being just as stubborn refused to speak with his father as long as Derek considered his running off with Serena a mistake. Casey wanted to hate the girl who stole her son, but had a change of heart when the girl called Casey for a private lunch one afternoon. Serena like Casey hated the rift between her boyfriend and his father. She also told Casey that Jess had gotten a hockey scholarship, but refused to take it in spite of his father's bitterness. Serena told Casey her plan to get Jess and Derek speaking again and Casey agreed taking a liking to her once more. Serena and Casey tricked both of their loves into a locked room letting them battle it out for almost three days straight, but in the end the girls won and Jess and Derek were once again back to the relationship they once had. Jess took the hockey scholarship and became pro hockey sticking to it with Serena at his side traveling with their son Nate Venturi, they were married after learning she was pregnant and neither regretted a single minute of it.

When their children were all out of the house Casey and Derek grew old together always as much in love as they had been in high school. They lived great lives surrounded by their friends, children, and grandchildren. When Derek was seventy-two years old he went to sleep next to Casey for the last time. She woke up to find him smiling peacefully still holding her hand even with no breath left in him. His death was of old age and after it for the next three years Casey spent with her grandchildren and children. She kept to herself about her late nights where she lied in their bed and had dreams of a teenage Derek visiting her, letting her be young again while she slept. When Casey was seventy-five years old she had a dream where Derek told her to meet him the next night in the middle of the dance floor, just like they had at their high school reunion, where they reunited so many years ago. The next night Casey curled her hair like she had in high school and dressed in his favorite silk pajamas. She went to sleep that night for the last time that was the night she met Derek in the center of the dance floor surrounded by clouds. He was holding a little girl who reached out her arms towards Casey saying mama. That's when Casey realized she was young again, as was Derek. Her journey had come to an end, and let me tell you it was one heck of a journey.

**Ralph & Kendra**

Ralph and Kendra were married in a summer wedding a couple months after they gave first to their first child, a baby boy named Gavin, nicknamed Spinner. Ralph like Derek gave up the pro's becoming a coach at a local college and living on the same street as his friends. Kendra opened up a magazine headquarters in the same town and ended up leaving the New York one to Casey and Derek's daughter Audrey Rose Venturi. They later had their second and last child, a baby girl, Ella-Marie. After both children had moved out of the house Ralph and Kendra spent their time doing a lot of traveling going anywhere their hearts desired. They kissed each other many places in these journeys, from places like the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris all the way to on a joint camel ride through the deserts of Egypt.

Their son Gavin later married Emily and Sam's oldest daughter Kaylee. However like his parents at an early age Gavin had a big appetite for traveling and being three years older than Kaylee hadn't hung out with her much when they were kids or throughout high school. It wasn't until one summer he came home after a trip to Africa, where he helped open two schools in the small poor villages, he lied eyes on a much older and grown up Kaylee. She was a senior in high school and even had a boyfriend at the time. It only took him having to pick her up from school one afternoon when the charade began. Gavin had always fascinated Kaylee when they were younger, but since she was younger he never paid much attention. Now however the twenty-one year old man fascinated her more than ever. He ended up picking her up every Friday from then on where they would talk over ice cream, she'd always ask about the places he'd been and the people he'd met. He didn't even mind listening to her stories about the silly high school drama, only one soar subject her boyfriend. Gavin knew Sam hated his daughter's current boyfriend and from the stories Kaylee told him, Gavin didn't like him either. That's why one night when he got a phone call at three in the morning from a crying Kaylee to come and pick her up at a party, he didn't hesitate almost forgetting to pull on his pants. When he got their she immediately threw herself into his arms and he managed to understand that she had found her boyfriend and some random girl in an upstairs room getting it on. He took her home not even ratting her out to her parents and the next morning not even waking her up for school. Instead he went there to pay a little visit to her ex boyfriend. Kaylee always wondered how her ex boyfriend got the black eye, but after a while stopped caring when her and Gavin became an item.

Their daughter Ella-Marie ended up marrying Ralph's best friend Derek's son, Landon Carter Venturi. It didn't surprise Ralph or Kendra, just like it didn't surprise Casey or Derek. Their daughter, Ella-Marie, was Landon Carter Venturi's many firsts. She was the first person to beat him at a hockey game in sixth grade, the first and only girl to give him a black eye in ninth grade, the first to pants him after he tried to make her jealous at homecoming, she was his first kiss, and also who he had his first time with, but most of all she was his first and last love.

Kendra and Ralph lived both their lives happily surrounded by their family and best friends until the end. They each lived a year after Derek's death. They called each other honey bee's until the end, when they each boarded a flight, hand in hand at the ages of seventy-three. It had been a private jet a surprise from Ralph to his honeybee for their last anniversary they would celebrate together. It was the last trip when the plane ended up getting caught in a storm over the ocean and they took it together. Their children although sad had to smile when they remembered what their father had always told them, "When my time comes it will be with my honeybee." And it had, him and his honeybee flew away together one last time before leaving the earth.

**Emily & Sam**

After the reunion Sam convinced Emily to press charges against Andrew and after a long trial both their prayers were answered and Andrew was put away for a charge of rape. Emily was made head doctor of the hospital and began the road to recovery eventually becoming comfortable enough to speak with other rape victims and help them through it. When she was asked how she did she would say she had a guardian angel and if you ever really got to talk to her she would tell you his name, Sam. Sam began playing pro for a few years until he joined to co-coach with Derek at his old high schools hockey team. Sam proposed to Emily after his team won the state championships and she accepted of course, they were later married. They had two children a daughter, Kaylee, and a son, Lucas.

Their eldest child and daughter Kaylee ended up marrying Gavin, Ralph and Kendra's eldest son. Sam had always liked him although this didn't stop him from being hesitant about the twenty-one year old dating his eighteen year old daughter. He didn't worry for too long though because he soon discovered there was no separating the two. Gavin traveled a lot like his parents helping poverty situations in various continents and his daughter Kaylee went along with him after they got married. She became an anthropologist her job proving to be perfect for their lifestyle. They thought it was selfish to have children after seeing so many in need of a home so instead they adopted from countries they went to. They ended up with six children leading to very thrilled grandparents from both sides.

Their next child and son Lucas married Audrey Venturi his high school sweetheart. He followed her to New York as a rising photographer while she took over Kendra's magazine head quarters. After they were married they had one daughter name Peyton. The small family lived a happy life for four years until Sam and Emily were grief struck along with Audrey to learn their son had fallen in a coma. Audrey and Emily were a wreck for a year, Sam cried alone sometimes at night when he knew they were asleep. Along with Audrey he fought to undue his son's choice at letting him off life support after a year, but when they failed Sam's heart felt truly broken. The day he took Audrey to the hospital he'd never forget the broken girl with sad eyes who left his car, but what he didn't know was that fate didn't like this girl and it would be the last time Sam would see her. This was because his son woke up that day. When Lucas came home Sam and Emily both noticed a stronger bond with Derek he had developed and though neither parent ever learned why they knew something special had occurred in their son.

Emily died a year before Casey she was supposed to meet Sam at a restaurant for dinner and when she was running an hour late, he knew. He went home to find her curled up in the bed, just like she was sleeping. Sam was the last one left of the friends and on the anniversary of their high school graduation; from decades ago he visited the spot they all agreed to come together again one last time. He went their and toasted to his friends, who he would be joining that night. And he died asleep in his own bed, a picture of them all on graduation day curled up in his hands against his heart and a soft old song playing on his radio.

_**As we go on**_

_**We Remember**_

_**All the good times we **_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come Whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends Forever…**_

--

A/N: So what did you think? Did I do their lives and children justice, I for one think the epilogue was the greatest installment to the story yet, but I'll let you be the judges in your final reviews!


End file.
